Highschool DxD: Descendants
by Diablo-the-Fallen
Summary: Issei Hyoudou and Kai have been friends best friends since they were children. One the holder of the Boosted Gear, the other...a complete mystery. When Kai returns to Kuoh, he seems to be the same person he once was, but there's much more to him now then there ever was. Every legend in history has a descendant, good or bad, no matter the legend. *Warning: Slightly OP OC*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Back again with another rewrite. So for this story, I originally rewrote it over on Wattpad before puting it on break. Kept it that way for months, before finally coming back and deciding to redo it here. So here we go!**

* * *

Our world as we know it, is not what it seems. On the other side, the supernatural lurks. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, all at a three way stand still, ready to strike. Humans with powers known as Sacred Gears. Greek, Norse, Shinto, all religions around the world, with many Gods that live in the shadows or in their own realms. Many of these Gods and Goddesses have what are known as Descendants, passed down from Generation to Generation. And so, thata's where we start.

~~~ Age 12 ~~~

Kuoh, a small town with a small population. Currently, in front of one of the houses, are three small children. The first was a boy with brown hair and matching eyes, then a girl with short chestnut brown hair and violet colored eyes. Finally, was a boy with black hair and red bangs that covered in left eye.

In front of the house was a truck, workers moving things from the house into the back of the truck.

"So...this is it, huh?" The girl said with a small smile, hugging both boys.

"Don't worry Irina, we'll see each other again, right Kai?" The brown haired boy asked with a big smile.

"Definitely!" The boy know as Kai said with a smile of his own.

"Irina, it's time to go." A man called, who looked to be Irina's father. She gave the two boys another hug each, before jumping into her father's care, the moving truck following behind them.

"So it's just us, huh?" Issei asked, turning to Kai who gave a shake of his head.

"Sorry, Issei, but I'm leaving too."

"What!? Then who am I gonna play with?" Issei asked with pleading eyes.

"I know you'll figure it out. I'm going to live with my Uncle and Grandfather, so I'll be heading out tomorrow morning." Kai explained. Issei continued to sulk, before getting an idea, a smile appearing on his face.

"Then let's play for the rest of the day! One last time!" Kai looked a but shocked, before smiling.

"Sure!"

~~~ 5 Years Later - Age 17 ~~~

The train station headed for Kuoh, sped through the tracks, nearing its destinations closer every passing minute. In one of the seats, was a young man, a small husky pup in his lap. The young man himself had black hair with red bangs. His hair reached his upper back in a messy style. Three out of his five bangs helped cover his left eye, as the one seeable was red in color. Two strands of his hair came over his shoulders and fell in front of his chest. He was wearing a simple white top under a thin black jacket. He also wore black trousers and simple black shoes. Around his neck was a necklace, with a red gem attached to it.

As the young man sat in peace and quiet, headphones in his ears with closed eyes, he felt a hand touch his shouler. He opened his eye's and looked to his right to see one of the attendents next to him. He took out one of his earbuds, as she gave hime a warm smile.

"We'll be reaching Kuoh soon, sir"

"Ah, thank you." He returned her smile, as she walked off. The young boyturned down to the pup in his lap, petting its soft fur covered head. "Well, Dusk, we'll be at our new home shortly." He said quietly.

Soon enough, he felt the train come to a slowed stop as the intercom announced their arrival. The young man got up, still holding the pup in his arm while picking up the one bag he had with him. As he soon got out of the station, he was now on the streets.

He took in a deep breathe, before letting it out.

"Well Kuoh, we meet again." He said with a smile, setting down the pup as he held onto the leash. He walked down the familiar neighborhood sidewalks, before coming up on a simple 2 story house. "Just as I remember it." He said, walking up to the door.

He searched around, before finding the key in one of the plants. He gave a chuckle, before opening the door. As he took off the leash, the young pup ran off into the house. The young man came upon the kitchen, where he saw a note on the kitchen counter. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

-Hey Kai, Uncle here, just wanted to let you know to get at me if you got to your new home safely. Kitchen's been stocked up, and all of your belongings are already around the house. We knew about your love for Japanese cultures, so expect som awesome stuff there. I didn't forget about Dusk, so you're fully stocked up on meat. Also, just wanted you to know that we're proud of you and what you've accomplished in your life so far, and we just know you'll do even greater things soon enough.

From your lovable Uncle, Chris-

The young man known as Kai gave a small sigh and the shake of his head, a small smile on his face as he set down the note. As he turned around, he saw Dusk nudging his bowl.

"Hehe, we just got here and you're already hungry. Alright, give me a minute will ya?"

~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~

Kai had never been to a proper school, it was always home schooling from his Uncle when they were living in Italy. So now, his current objective, it involved...going to a school. Kuoh Academy, a once all girls school turned co'ed. Though, it was painfully obvious that most of the male students went in hope of some action, if you catch my drift.

As Kai was headed to school, having already fed Dusk also taking the pup on a walk, he walked in silence, seeing as he had in earbuds. As he reached the school, he was taken back on how big the school was in size.

He slowly entered the gates, and could feel the other students eyes on him, but obviously couldn't hear any of them. He simply walked by, headed for the Student Council room. He continued to pass student after student, before eventually finding his destination.

He gave three short knocks, hearing a 'come in' from the other side. He opened the door, to see two people in the first was a young woman with long black hair and brown eye's, while also wearing blue glasses. The second, sat down at the front desk, was a youn wowman with short black hair, put into a bob-cut style, with violet eyes, she was wearing pink glasses.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The one with the bob-cut asked, looking up at Kai.

"Hi, yes, I'm here for my schedule, I'm supposed to come here for it, correct?" Kai asked.

"Yes, that's right. Kai, correct? It was said you have no surname, any reason?"

"Hehe, it's something I'd rather not get in to." Kai said, scratching the back of his head, as the other came back with a paper in hand, handing it to Kai.

"There you are, homeroom is 2B, enjoy your first day."

"Of course, thank you. Have a good day." Kai said with a wave, before leaving the room. Sona couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right about the new student. She couldn't sense anything from him, but at the same time, it was like she was being pulled in by something.

As for Kai, he was walking the hall, before finally finding his classroom. He gave three knocks, hearing yet another 'come in.' As he opened the door, the teacher took notice.

"Ah, you're the new student, correct? Come in and intruduce yourself." The teacher said. Kai walked in, writing his name on the board, before turning to the class.

"Hi everyone. My name is Kai, it's a pleausre to meet you all, I hope we can get along." Kai said with a warm smile that seemed to send shivers down everyone's spines. Yes, even the boys, but not in the same way as the female students.

"Alright, two questions for our new student." Many hands were raised.

"Where are you originally from?" One asked.

"Well, I lived here in Kuoh from when I was 7 until I was 12, before moving back to my home of Sweden."

"Are you single?"

Kai gave a small chuckle at the question before answering.

"Hah, I guess you could say that." Kai said, as the females and males had different reactions. The females unhappy due to taking his words as him being in a relationship. The males happy that he was in a relationship so they could have their chances with the female population at the school.

"Alright then, Kai if you would please take the seat in front of Issei Hyoudou." Issei raised his hand, as the class soon began.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Class soon ended, as students began to pack their things. As Kai sat at his desk, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Issei standing next to his desk.

"So, not gonna say hi to a friend?"

This got a few reactions out of students.

"He's friends with Hyoudou!?"

"Oh no! Get away from the pervert!"

"Yeah! You'll catch a disease!"

"I see you still have those ridiculous ideas in your head, Issei, you haven't changed a bit."

"Wait, hold on! How do you know each other!?" One of the female students asked.

"I mean, I've known Issei since we were both seven years old." Kai said with a casual smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!]

* * *

**And so the prologue is done! Hopefully it was ennjoyable for you all. As a Highschool DxD story, there will be a harem, so here it is!**

**Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Grayfia, Ni & Li, Ravel, Yubeluna**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out soon, until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	2. Supernatural? The Secrets Out!

**Supernatural!? The Secrets Out!**

* * *

It was currently Saturday morning, where Kai, dressed in a black tracksuit with gold trimminngs, was walking his dog Dusk. It was more like a run to be specific, as the male did his best to keep up with the hyper, yet lovable pup. Soon, they arrived at the local park, where Kai sat down at one of the benches, letting Dusk run around the same bench. Kai held the leash tightly so he wouldn't run off or attack anyone. It seemed like Dusk was starting to grow, as his tongue flopped around the front of his face, a nice dog like smile on his face. Kai couldn't help but chuckle, as he watched parents play with their kids. His smile changed into a sad smile. Kai ran his right hand over his left shoulder, as if he were feeling for something.

As he looked back up, he continued to watch the families play with smiles on their faces. Dusk let out a bark, causing Kai's attention to go down to him. Seeing the pups face put a smile back on Kai's face before the two walked out of the park. Dusk started to run once more, causing the black haired male to do the same.

~~~ Monday - Kuoh Academy - 10:15 AM ~~~

Kai sat in class, laid back in his seat, as the teacher continued to ramble on about the topic at hand. Kai was no where near tired, not at all to be exact. Even Kai could admit the topic was rather boring to listen to. Instead of taking notes, like his instructor asked, Kai was simply sketching in his notebook, making small little doodles.

Issei, sat behind Kai, was basically doing the same, though his sketches weren't as nicely drawn as Kai's. Kai, after folding the same page, showed that the many seperate drawings, when put together, created Dragon. Kai let out the smallest of chuckles, as he looked out the window, watching the clouds above.

Before he knew it, the bell rang, signaling lunch. He quickly packed up his stuff, before walking out the door with issei.

"Geez, is the class always that boring?" Kai asked, as they walked through the halls, headed for the cafeteria.

"I'm afraid so Kai. But don't worry, you'll get through it no problem. I mean, I've been able to get by just the nick of my hairs. You're way more educated and smart than I am, so you'll do just fine." Issei gave Kai a reassuring smile, as they walked through the doors. They quickly grabbed their food, before finding an empty table.

They continued to chat, until a group of guys came over.

"Hey! New kid!" The one at the front called out. When Kai turned to look at the group, he could instantly tell they were nothing but delinquents.

"Can I help you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you're in our seat." The male said, talking about himself and his 4 friends.

"Last time I checked, your name isn't on the table or the seats." Kai said, as the leader sneered.

"Well, for the past 2 years, me and my boys have sat at this table, so get up and move!" The male demanded, as his shout got the attention of many in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving. You want me to move...then make me. " Kai challenged with a smirk. Issei leaned over and started to whisper into Kai's ear.

"Kai, maybe we should just leave. These guys are bad news."

"Don't worry Issei, I've got this." Kai said back, before he stood up. "So go ahead, tough guy, make me and my friend leave this seat." The delinquent chuckled, before throwing a punch. He expected an easy and clean shot, but was shocked to see his large fist caught by Kai. "Wrong move" The delinquent felt a shiver run up his spine by the murderous glare Kai was giving him. Before the delinquent leader could react, he felt a quick right hook hit him in the jaw, sending him through multiple tables.

The friends of the delinquent looked on in shock, as Kai twisted his wrist, a popping sound heard from the wrist several times. Kai slowly leaned his head back, looking back at the rest of them.

"You want some?" He said, with a challenging smirk on his face, before the other 4 ran forward.

~~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~~

Kai let out one more punch, sending down the last of the group of delinquents. He let out a heavy breath of air, as he wiped his forehead. He head the cafeteria doors open, looking back to see Souna and Tsubaki, both holding stern expressions on their faces.

Kai let out a nervous laugh, before doing little jazz hands.

"Surprise.."

"Just to let you know it was self defense." Kai said as he sat in the Student Council room. Sona turned to him with a glare, considering he was lounging in the chair he sat in, his legs kicked up on one of the arm rests. Also in the room were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, who were currently having a meeting with Souna.

"Be that as it may, you still held a fight, which demands discipline." Souna stated.

"Now I'm regretting not staying with home schooling. If I knew I'd have to deal with stuck up stern school girls, I wouldn't even bother." Kai said, kicking his legs back and forth. Kai looked over with a smirk, liking the fact he was getting under her skin so easily.

"No more talking."

"Hehe, always was told I could get under people's skin easily." Kai said with a healthy chuckle. As Kai continued to lounge, Tsubaki came over and hit his forehead with a ruler.

"Legs off the furniture." She scolded, as Kai just laughed at her.

"Come on, you can hit harder than that." Kai said, wanting Tsubaki to go farther. While this was happening, Akeno seemed to be looking over at the newest student of Kuoh Academy. For some reason, he looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

~~~ After Detention ~~~

As Kai walked to the gates of the school itself, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but if he had a guess, it was probably from the Old School Building, either that or outside the school grounds.

Nearing home, the feeling of being watched was still there. Kai let out a heavy sigh, as he looked left and right, searching for the presence.

"Alright...who ever is there, come out right now." Kai said, his voice no longer with it's playful kind of tone, but full on serious. His eye's were narrowed, as he stood still, before he heard the sounds of shoes tapping against the concrete floor. They were coming from behind.

When he turned and looked, it was a man, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a grey trench coat, along with a black fedora.

"So, you were able to sense my presence, huh?" The man asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't difficult when you were letting it leak out like a sewage pipe.. Now, what do you want?" Kai asked, as his right eye started to sharpen.

"Well if you must know, Kokabiel has seen you as a threat and said you must be eliminated." The man said.

"So...Kokabiel sent you huh...?" Kai asked, as he let out a dark chuckle.

"That is correct. If you must know, the names Dohnaseek, the name of the man who will kill you!" The now named Dohnaseek summoned a light spear, throwing it in incredible speeds, something the normal human eye wouldn't be able to see, headed straight for Kai's skull.

Before Dohnaseek could process it, Kai lifted his right hand, grasping the spear within his own hand, crushing it into nothing. Dohnassek felt his eye's widen, as Kai looked back towards him.

"I knew I had told Azazel himself that you Fallen Angel rogues shouldn't come near me. Now me and him left on friendly terms, but Kokabiel, will never be considered a brother in arms. You should have learned more info on who you dealing with." Kai said, as Dohnaseek felt sweat drip from his forehead.

Before Kai could pull a move, Dohnaseek took off, leaving a few feathers behind. As he left sight, Kai picked up one of the feathers, before letting it fall back to the floor.

"I don't have long before my secrets out...those Devils are bound to catch on as it is. I need to get home." Kau said, quickly leaving the park in a hurry. He stopped at the edge, turning and looking back in a certain direction. Sat in the shadows, was a young looking girl with white hair and hazel colored eyes.

...Meanwhile...

"So, you're positive that's what you saw?" Rias asked of Koneko, as the Occult Research Club gathered early in the morning. All of the members sat on the couches, as Rias sat in her usual seat.

"Yes...crushed a light spear with his bare hand. Said he and Azazel left on friendly terms, and before he left, he looked right at me." Koneko answered with her usual stoic expression.

"Then the only explanation is he's been in contact with them before...For now, we'll watch him from afar. If it comes down to demanding answers."

[Yes, President]

~~~ Noon - The Next Day ~~~

Lunch camr around sooner rather than later, as Kai was taking a walk around the school, not bothering to eat lunch. He had plenty of time to walk around the entire school before lunch would end, so he decided to use this time to get to know the entire layout of the school. He continued to pass by many of the other students, as he had in a pair of earbuds, having his music on full blast. He continued to listen to his favorite rock bands and songs, as he stopped his walk at the roof of the school.

He looked down upon the school grounds, before looking down at his sleeve. He pulled it up, showing burn marks across his arm, leading up near the elbow joint. He clenched his fist tightly, looking up towards the sky, as he pulled the sleeve back down.

"As long as I have these burns, they will forever be apart of me. Besides...I asked of these to be placed within me." Kai said to himself, before sensing someone at the door to downstairs. He turned swiftly, but they were already gone. Kai growled lowly, before resuming to stare down at the students. Suddenly, a memory of his past filled his mind, mainly the day he left Kuoh, leaving the town he called home for so long. Soon, annother memory came in, this time, the departure of another long time friend.

"Irina..." Kai said quietly, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small photo, which was of Kai, Issei, and a tomboyish looking girl. He ran his finger over the picture, turning it to the back, where it simply had 'remember me - Irina' written in black ink. "How could I ever forget you?" He asked himself with a small laugh, before somehow hearing the bell over his loud music. He sighed, before leaving the beautiful blue sky, heading back for his class.

~~~ Class ~~~

"Kai, can you name who won World War 2 in 1945?" The teacher asked, as Kai looked back up at the board.

"The Allied forces."

"And can you name all countries within the Allied Forces?"

"United States, France, Soviet Union, China, and Great Britian." Kai named off every single country off with ease, as the instructor gave a nod of approval. Kai looked out the window, as he was wondering where Issei was. He was present in the morning, but hadn't come back after lunch. Kai knew Issei wasn't the kind to skip class, even with his perverted tendencies, especially with his parents being strict when it came to school. Kai's questions were answered soon, when he saw Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh Academy's Prince Charming, walking alongside Issei.

"Kai, please pay attention to the lesson." The voice of the instructor made Kai turn his head.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Kai was asked for by the Occult Research Club. Knowing who was apar of the club, Kai could already guess what this was about. He knew where the building was, so he had no problem getting there. He walked through the tree's swiftly, before finally coming across the Old School Building. He walked in and up the stairs, being told it was on the second floor.

He walked past multiple doors, before finally seeing one named ORC, understandably standing for the Occult Research Club. Kai gave off a sigh, before knocking.

"Let's get this over with..." He told himself, hearing a 'come in' from the other side. He opened the door, slowly, seeing the entire club was there, including a surprise to Kai, as Issei sat on one of the couches. He looked directly at him, seeing the aura once again. Since he was up close now, he was for sure it was demonic aura, giving Kai the green light that Issei had been turned into a Devil.

"Kai, thank you for coming at such short notice. I hope I'm not interupting anything." Rias said as she sat in the main chair.

"Nah, all you did was get me out of algebra, so thanks for that actually." Kai said, stretching out his arms with a yawn. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kai asked.

"This conversation won't take too long, all I want is for you to answer some questions."

"Alright, ask away." Kai said, plopping down on one of the seats. He propted one of his legs up on the other, leaning his head back.

"How long have you lived in Kuoh?"

"Well I lived here when I was 5, and all the way until I was 8, and just came back last week."

"Where were you after you left Kuoh?"

"I spent around 4 years in Sweden, before hanging out in Greece for another 9. You never know what you'll be able to see." Kai stated with a chuckle.

"Last question...do you know of the supernatural and mythologies?" Kai didn't answer at first, as all eye's looked at him. He was slowly putting piece's together. The past few days, all the eye's that were on him. On the roof, even when he went to an arcade for fun. They had been watching him for 4 days now. Finally adding it up, Kai let out a giant laugh.

"So, I was being watched. Whoever caught me at the arcade, bet you can't beat my high score." Kai said, opening his eye's to look Rias in the eyes. "I had suspisions of being followed and watched, but never thought my stalkers would be other high school students." Kai said in a joking manner.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"Well, I'm Kai, pretty sure we met before. Hell, you were there when boring ass Council Prez was attempting to intimidate me." Kai continued to joke. "To answer your question though..." Kai leaned forward in his seat, a certain glint appearing in his eye's. "I know of it, and I know what you all are." The last sentence shocked them all, as Kai laughed into his hand.

"Still, I know nothing of you-"

"And it's best kept that way for now." Kai interupted, standing from his seat. "Maybe at a later date when I feel like it. For now however, I trust none of you. I only came back to this town to try and live a normal life, nothing with the supernatural to disrupt me. It would seem that's out the bucket now, seeing as you'll probably be on my ass basically 24/7." Kai walked to the door, opening it slowly, before looking back at them all.

"I'll say it now. It'd be best for you all to keep away from me. Little warning Gremory. Issei may be a pervert, but he's my childhood friend. So..." The ORC suddenly seemed to see the image of a black dragon behind Kai. "...if anything happens to him while's under you, I'll know exactly who to go after." He gave them all one last stare, before walking out and closing the door.

They all could hear it in his voice, it wasn't a warning...it was a promise.

* * *

**And chapter 1 is done! I've decided to add Rias to the harem. They will start off in a nuetral state, but overtime it will grow. If you don't like this decision, that's fine with me. It's my story, so I'll be making the decisions on it all.**

Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Grayfia, Ni & Li, Ravel, Yubeluna

Until next time...

Have a good one!


	3. Mission Save Asia!

**Mission Save Asia!**

**So I got some reviews in the last chapter involving the harem for Kai. There was some constructive criticism, which I do appreciate, and therefore I've decided to change up the harem and fix things for Issei's harem as well.**

**Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Grayfia, Ravel**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina**

**So a few things. A reader talked of how in canon, Irina was Issei's first kiss, and so she should be with him. That's where it's different, since this is a fanfiction. The childhood friendship between Irina and Issei is different since Kai is involved. Grayfia is a different story. Kai is not the only OC that will be in this story. Replacing her as Sirzechs' wife is my OC Sylvia Lucifuge. Lucina, who is with Issei now, is another OC, younger sister to both Grayfia and Sylvia. I did realize Ni, Li and Yubeluna were extras that I wanted for myself, and taking that out, they will most likely appear only in the Riser arc.**

**With Rias back with Issei, he will still save Rias from the engagement party. If anyone has suggestions for who else could be with Issei, let me know. Kai, there will already be more for him, but they will be revealed later in the story.**

**For now, enjoy!**

* * *

"So Kai, I know you probably don't want me asking, but if you know so much about the supernatural, then wouldn't you have been born on this side of the earth? Even more, who are your parents?" Issei asked, as the two sat in Issei's room at his house.

"Knowing you're now under the Gremory Devil, if she were to catch on that you know that info, she would most likely force you to tell her. I wish I could say, but I still don't trust her." Kai said, before standing up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to head home." As Kai stepped out of the house, he narrowed his eye's.

'I wish I wouldn't have to keep secrets from you, but it's not for the reason he may believe it to be. That, and...he has a Sacred Gear. A strong one at that. If he finds out about it soon enough, maybe he'll be fine. Especially with what Sacred Gear it is.' Kai thought to himself, as he walked the silent streets of Kuoh.

As he did, he looked up at the mountain close by, seeing the same church he knew of when he was a kid. Now, it was abandoned and broken down. He shook his head at the sigh, before continuing on his way.

~~~ 3 Days Later - School ~~~

As lunch came around, Kai was up on the roof again, his arms rested against the railing. He looked down at the town below. He slowly looked up, watching the fluffy white clouds float by.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Kai turned his head to see ORC Vice President, Akeno Himejima, standing at the doorway. He raised an eyebrow towards her, before fully turning towards her.

"Yes, yes it is. Though I must ask. What does the Queen of Rias Gremory want with me? Come to get some info out of me, huh? If so, then Rias must now how to get me to speak." Kai asked, keeping his usual joking tone of voice.

"No. I'm actually here of my own accord. I simply wanted answers for my own questions." Akeno said, walking forward. "Answer me...why?" Kai was confused. "Why do you look so familiar to me? I feel like, like I've seen your face before." Kai took a good look at her face, before his eye's widened.

"To think we would actually meet again, daughter of Shuri Himejima." Kai said, shocking Akeno.

"How do you know that name?" Akeno asked, her tone sounding a bit more harsh than usual.

"5 years ago, I was back in Japan for a small trip, about 2-3 day trip, when I had sensed killing intent at some shrine in town. A shrine that belonged to the Himejima Clan. Tell me, Akeno, do you remember a boy there? Black hair? Red eye's?" Kai asked, as Akeno thought back on it.

"Yes, there was actually, why do you ask-" Akeno's next sentence instantly stopped, as she instantly put the piece's together.

_Flashback - 5 Years Ago - Himejima Clan Shrine_

_"Please, just leave my daughter be! She's just a little girl!" Shuri Himejima pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Be that as it may, she has Fallen Angel blood flowing through her veins. She is filth, and needs to be exterminated immediately." A clan member said, holding a sharp sword._

_"Leave mommy alone!" A young Akeno shouted, as she hugged onto her mother out of fear._

_Before she knew it, she was thrown off of her mother, turning to see a sword plunging into her mother's chest, killing her almost instantly. She started to scream in sadness, after just witnessing her mother die before her very eye's._

_"You're next, half breed trash." The man said, turning his attention to the young girl who tried to back away, only to back into a corner, as the man raised his sword._

_KLINK!_

_The man looked, and noticed a chain had wrapped around his sword, flinging it across the shrine._

_"Who's there!? Show yourself, scoundrel!" The man yelled, as a young boy, about Akeno's age walked into the home. He had black hair, and crimson red eye's. He was dressed in simple clothes, but over it was a coat, designed to hold weapons in the back. "Who the hell are you!? Scram boy, before you get the same fate as that filth!"_

_The boy didn't respond, as the man simply charged at him. The boy's one visible eye glowed, as he pulled up a chain, wrapping it around the mans neck. The man started to feel air leave his body._

_"Backup!" He was able to get out, as more Clan members filled the house._

_Another 10 minutes later, and the boy had killed all of the members who had come towards him. He turned towards the young Akeno, his serious expression turning soft. He kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her head._

_"It's okay. No one else is going to hurt you. I won't be able to stay, but I promise we'll meet again." He said, standing up and walking to the door. "Oh, and by the way, the names Kai. Remember it." And so he walked out._

_Flashback End_

"You were that boy..." Akeno muttered to herself, as Kai slowly walked to the door, leavig Akeno to think to herself.

~~~ Evening ~~~

As Kai sat at home, watching some tv with Dusk laying at his feet. Kai suddenly heard his phone go off. He got up, picking up the phone. As he saw the caller ID, he gave a sigh, before hitting accept.

"What do you want?"

-What? Can't call up my ********?-

"You only call if you need me for something, so what it is?"

-Fine, currently, there are four Fallen Angels in Kuoh with you. Apparently, they were given indirect orders-

"So you want me to go pick them up, huh?"

-That's right. You even know two of them. Remember Raynare and Mittelt?-

"Of course I do, I trained the two myself. I will retrieve them no doubt, the other two I don't know, we'll see. Considering one tried to attack me last week."

-Well of course the other wouldn't know who you are, you weren't around many people in the Grigori, only myself, Vali, Mittelt, Raynare, and Penemue's daughter. She misses you, y'know?-

"Yes, I know, she called me just yesterday, saying she might just come to Kuoh herself.

-That's just like her, not able to be away from her man for a certain period of time. So, you got the mission, correct?-

"Yes, retrieve the rogue Fallen Angels and bring them back to the Grigori. I'll call you when I'm ready for retrieval."

-Of course, until then-

The call ended, as Kai looked down at Dusk, petting the dogs head.

"Well Dusk, guess I'm feeding you early today. What meat for dinner?" Kai laughed as the hyper growing pup ran to the kitchen, soon following after.

~~~ Abandoned Church ~~~

Out back of the church, Akeno annd Rias were facing off against three of the four Fallen Angel. Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. A magic barrier covered the area.

As Kai came upon the area, wearing a black cloak over his head and body, wearing a plain white mask with black hollow lines and a thin smile. He used illusion magic to change his hair's color and appearance. He was also masking his aura to keep himself secret.

As he came upon the barrier, he chuckled, placing a hand on it, and soon enough it cracked and broke. The six combatants seemed to take notice of the barrier breaking, shocking the two Devils.

Rias didn't let it faulter her, as she sent a blast of the Power of Destruction at the Fallen Angels. As the smoke cleared, feathers fell out of the sky. Unknown to them, the three were safe, their aura's now hidden with Kai.

"Who are you?" The one known as Mittelt asked with confusion, the other two ready to strike.

"You know who I am. Besides, Azazel sent me to pick you all up." The mention of the General Governor made the three pale in shock. "Now tell me...where is Raynare?"

Meanwhile, inside the church, Raynare had just been defeated by Issei, who seemed to get an upgrade on his Sacred Gear. Things for Raynare weren't so good. Her plans were all ruined by one Rias Gremory. Yes, she had gotten the Twilight Healing, but all of her Stray Exorcists were done for, all killed. To her knowledge, her fellow Fallen Angels were killed by Rias Gremory, and now, she had lost in battle to a pervy Devil named Issei Hyoudou. Now, she was about to be killed by the same Devil that basically ruined all her plans.

"You've toyed with my servants feelings for the last time, Fallen Angel. Begone." Just before Rias could send her Power of Destruction at Raynare to end her life, a new voice was heard.

"I believe that's quite enough." Everyone turned to the door to the Church, seeing a new figure, at least new to the Devils, or so they thought.

"Who are you? State your business this instant!" Rias demanded, as the man walked forward, hands in his pockets. He continued to say nothing, as he continued to walk. Rias still had her POD ready, so she sent it at the man. With a calm expression on his face, he simply swats the attack away, making it hit the Church wall. Everyone of the Devils looked on in shock, as he continued his slow paced walk. As he got next to Rias, he muttered a single word.

"Weak." As he reached near Raynare. Said Fallen Angel looked down in fear as he reached her, bending down, kneeling off of his toes. "Big man sent me to get you four, so I did just that."

"The other three, their already dead." Rias stated, making Kai laugh out loud.

"If that's what you believe, then sure. Nice barrier by the way." Kai replied, getting back to a vertical position, pulling Raynare up gently. "The others are waiting for you to plead your case just to figure out what the hell happened with you all. Oh, and do give the Sacred Gear back." Raynare gave a nervous nod, taking off the rings, as they soon began to glow, showing the power had now left her body. With that, Kai snapped his fingers and Raynare was gone.

"Hey! What the hell was that! How could you let her go- Ugh!" Issei began shouting, but soon found himself pinned up against the wall by and iron made club. All the Devils followed it to see the figures right arm had turned into pure iron.

"How dare you attack my servant! I should kill you where you stand!"

"You're welcome to try. As for you." Kai then appeared next to Issei, shocking the young Devil. "I don't appreciate you harming my student." With that said, his arm went back to normal. Soon enough, all the other Devils were prepared to fight. As Kai saw this, his rather small smile appeared again, though they couldn't see it behind his illusion, his voice changed as well. "If you want a fight, you can try what you'd like, I could use a few punching bags." After he said this, they all felt unsure. As he reached back near the pews, he saw the now dead Asia laying on one of them. His head had tilted, as he stared at her.

He walked closer to her body, kneeling next to her.

"Get away from her!" Issei yelled out, still holding his guy in pain from the club. Kai didn't bother to listen, as he placed his hand against her cheek.

'So it is you...little sis.' He stood back up, after placing her rings on her stomach. With his face unseeable for the rest, he slipped the mask off, before placing his lips against her forehead. He placed the mask back on his face fully, before suddenly disappearing.

~~~ Grigori ~~~

Kai reappeared, now in an office, with 5 others. One of them was Raynare.

Next to her is a girl with blond hair styled into twintails and blue eye's. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black boww on top of her hair. Next is a tall and buxomo woman with yellow eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a marron, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

Next to her is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. Finally, sat at the desk is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wears a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long coat also featured two black belts around his waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

"Ah, Kai, you're here. Now then, let's get down to business."

[Kai!]

Raynaree and Mittelt shouted in shock, as Kai took off the cloak and mask.

"Sorry, couldn't let the Devils know it was me." Kai said, walking over to the two. Before they knew it, he had whacked them both over the head. "So, mind explaining to me just what you were both doing in Kuoh?"

"T-They were orders, given to us by Kokabiel. He said they were from Azazel." Raynare explained, holding her head in pain.

"Yeah, he said the Sacred Gear could become dangerous." Mittelt added on, also holding her head.

"Wait, I recognize you." Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Yeah? Probably because you attacked me, before running once you noticed you wouldn't win." Kai said, folding his arms.

"Probably not your best idea to fight this boy, Dohnaseek. You would at leasy recognize his title known throughout the world. The Dragon Sin of Wrath." Azazel stated, as Dohnaseek paled a bit.

"To be completely honest, these three basically dragged me into this mess. Told me that Kokabiel ordered me to assist them." Kalawarner spoke up, folding her arms with a huff. "Well, at least I was able to meet that cutie." Kalawarner grew a smirk and a lustful look in her eye's.

"Back on topic, it's as you said Azazel, false orders."

[False orders?]

"That's right, I never told Kokabiel to give out any order in such a way." Azazel said.

"What do you expect. Kokabiel wants nothing but war and battle. Attacking a member of the Gremory household would certaintly cause their heiress to grow in anger. I thought you two were better than that." Kai said, as Raynare and Mittelt held their heads down in shame. "Also...mind explained to me what the HELL you were doing to Asia Argento!?" Kai asked, his voice calm at first before turning into a yell, making the two cower in fear a bit.

"I-I thought it would do good for the Fallen Angels to hold the sacred gear." Raynare stated with a slight stutter, as Kai rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"You could have done that without killing her and taking the Sacred Gear. Listen to me. With her dead and me leaving her Sacred Gear with her dead body, there's no doubt Asia will be turned into a Devil."

"Kai, how do you know Asia Argento?" Mittelt asked in confusion. Kai rubbed his head once more, before looking out the window.

"It doesn't matter." He question started to bring back memories.

_"Here, let me help you!"_

_"A-Ah, there's no need, I'll be fine."_

_"Please, I insist, it's the lease I can do for you after you saved me."_

_"I-I see, please, continue then. By the way what's your name?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Asia Argento, what about you?"_

_"Me? I'm Kai, it's nice to meet you Asia. Thanks for healing me but I have to go for now."_

_"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Hopefully, when we meet again, we'll be the best of friends!"_

_"Yes! That would be wonderful! Goodbye...big brother!"_

_"...!"_

'Never thought our reunion would turn out that way...Sorry Asia...'

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Once again, if you have any constructive critisicm or idea's for the harems for either Kai or Issei, then let me know. **

**Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Grayfia, Ravel**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina**

**Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	4. Training Starts! Phenex!

**Training Starts! Phenex!**

**So, a reviewer has asked for 4 additions to a harem. They unfortunately did not specify for who between Kai and Issei. The four are Serafall, Yasaka, Rossweisse, and a character named Ingvild Leviathan. I've decided to give Ingvild specifically since she does become Issei's Queen for his peerage in Canon. I've easily come up with a way to get Yasaka and Kai together. As for Serafall and Rossweisse, I'll have to figure it out. If you'd like to suggest how I can add the two into either harem, then let me know. The same reviewer also asked for Mittelt to just be a sister figure, and after some thought, I agree. So Mittelt will simply be a little sister to Kai just like Asia is. I've also decided that I want at least someone from Riser's peerage to play a bigger role in this story, so Yubeluna will be coming back. She will be a bit different from canon, so expect to continue to see her in the future of this story.**

**Another reviewer has asked for Ravel to be placed with Issei instead of Kai. If you'd like to see this, then let me know. **

**With that said, let's get this chapter started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Again!" A punch was thrown at the tree, shaking it to its core. "Again!" Another punch, tearing into the wood of the tree. "Again!" With one final powerful punch, Issei was able to make the tree fall over, as Kai watched on, his hands behind his back. Issei breathed out a sigh of relief, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kai walked forward, examining the punched down tree. He bent down, looking over it thoroughly. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to Issei.

"Good work Ise. A nice clean chopping." Kai said, patting Issei on the back. Near the two sat on a bench, was Rias, Akeno, and Asia, who was now a reincarnated Devil. When Kai returned to Kuoh and met up with Asia, the reaction everyone else had when she had refered to him as 'big brother' was hilarious. Kai didn't give out all details, just saying that they had met before. The three were eating lunch as they watched the boys, before they witnessed something they weren't expecting to see.

"Let me show you. A perfect stance, along with a powerful, yet precise punch, can do all the work you did with all 5 of your punches." Kai got into a stance, fists clenched near his chin, before he pivoted his foot forward, his right hand extending to punch the tree next to the one Issei had taken down. The tree easily collapsed upon impact, falling down onto the forest floor.

"Woah..." Issei muttered.

"Like I said, all you need is precise striking and just enough power. What you did was overuse power, power that shouldn't have been needed. But I can't put that on you, since you're just starting at this. We'll keep with this next time. It's onto your next lesson, magic." Kai said, as a black and blue flame sprouted from his palm. "When it comes to magic, the only thing you need to know about it is magic can come from your sould within. Tell me, Ise, what element do you believe to be the strongest?" Kai asked.

"Well, fire is pretty destructive, so I would have to go with that."

"Just as I thought you would. But in truth, you believe fire is the strongest element because of your personality. You yourself, are like a fire. When you grow angry, for whatever the reason, you feel ready to explode, just as a flame does. Once that anger accumulates, it'll explode, letting all of it's power out, just as you will in battle." Kai explained. "Learning fire magic will be easy for you, since I know the power of flames myself. First things first, aim your palm forward, and use your imagination."

"Imagination?" Issei asked confused.

"Magic itself comes from imagination, hence fire magic comes from your imagination. What kind of flame would you have? A large powerful, a small powerful, a large focused, a small focused? Any of these, or maybe all, could easily be in your possession. All it takes is time and practive. So what will it be first?"

"I...I think it wouuld be smart to start with small and focused flames, to be honest."

"Good choice." Kai said, as he summoned a small, yet very focused flame in his palm. He aimed it toward at a tree. He sent the flame, turning the tree into ash's within seconds. "Remember, just imagine the power flowing through the flame." Kai said, placing a hand on Issei's back. Issei closed his eye's with determination, as sweat poured down his face. Soon, he felt hear around his palm. He opened his eye's to see a small flame in his hand.

"Wow..."

"Don't worry about burns. Since it is you who summoned the flame, you can make it to who it will harm and who it won't harm, but that's a but more advanced." Kai stated. "Now, let it flow from your hand, and to that tree over there. Remember, see the tree as if it's an enemy, or else the flame won't do much."

Issei did as told, letting the flame escape his palm and fly to the tree, before it exploded, turning it to ash's.

"Good, just what I would expect from you." Kai said. "tell me Ise, which type would you describe yourself as in a battle. Choose wisely, for it will determine what I will work you the most on. Magic? Hand-to-hand combat? Weapons? Or all rounder?"

Before I answer, what are you Kai?"

"I'm an all rounder. I use magic, hand-to-hand combat, and weapons. Weapons passed down tome from me...father." Kai said, his voice turning downward at the simple word 'father.'

"Sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to make you bring it up-"

"No, it's fine, Ise. I know you meant nothing by it. You were just curious of how I work in battle. But please, what type wuld you be?"

"I mean, I would mainly wanna say hand-to-hand combat, but I also believe I would be a magic type."

"That's fair. We can completely forget about the weapons, and we'll focus on the other two. Sound good?"

"Totally." Issei said, eye's filled with determination. Kai let a small smile appear on his face, feeling happy that Issei was so determined to grow stronger.

It had been a week since Asia had became a Devil, and since then, Issei had started training early in the morning with kai, as a way to increase his power and skill in combat. Even though he didn't know what Kai was, he still trusted his childhood friend to help him grow.

Meanwhile, at Kai's residence, three of the Fallen Angels from last wekk, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner, were chilling around the house. Why? Well, their orders were to be put under Kai and under his watch, meaning anything they do wrong, will go to him when it comes to the blame.

On the sidelines, the three Devils had listened in on the conversation between the two friends. Rias herself could hear the determination of Issei, as could the others. Rias smiled at the sight, as did Asia. Akeno herself was looking more over at Kai, and from the small attacks he showed, she could feel he was holding back. He was holding back a lot. To her, it felt like he was only using 10 percent of full power.

Then...she thought back onto their short conversation, and how he had impacted her life. If it weren't for him, she would have died from her very own clann, the Himejima Clan. Sure, her father turned up after Kai had left, but her mother was still gone. Kai had done more for her in that moment than her father did. But...she eventually pushed him away, and decided to not see him as a father, saying she had no father.

When she came back to reality, the boys had walked back over, and were both handed a bottle of water by Asia.

"So, Kai." Rias spoke up, the black haireed boy turning to her. "How would you rate Ise today?" She asked.

When it came to Rias and Kai, things were...at a neutral standpoint. Rias didn't know how to handle Kai being around, since he was still a mystery to not only her, but her entire peerage.

"I'd say on a scale from 1 to 10, it would be a 7. He has lots of potential, but has yet to reach it. With a few weeks, possibly months of training with me, he'll be ready for anything that comes his way, and can simply continue to train on his own, or with your peerage members." Kai explained.

"Well, that's great to hear. And Kai..." Rias started, Kai himself raising an eyebrow. "We...we got off on the wrong foot. Could we possibly try again? Have some sort of, friendship?" Rias asked, as Kai looked at her with an amused smile.

"To be honest, I don't see why not, as long as you can keep a promise. Keep up what you're doing now, keep Issei out of harm util his training is finished, and you'll maybe move up to my good side. Think you can do that?"

"Of course, I'll do anything in my power to keep him in safe. I promise." Kai nodded with the smallest of smiles, before he noticed Akeno wanting him to come over.

"I'll remember that." Kai said, before walking over to Akeno. "Need something beautiful." Akeno didn't expect the choice of words, a small shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Kai saw it, and let out a small laugh. "Hehe, sorry, just thought I'd mess with you a bit. But really, what's up?" Kai asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I need an answer, so please give me an honest answer." Kai seemed confused. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you save me back then?" Akenno asked, looking in his eye's, as he stared back. You didn't even know me, yet still decided to help me. If you hadn't come any quicker, I would have died. So please, tell me why." Akeno explained, making Kai chuckle.

"It is wrong of me to help someone who's defenseless and about to be killed?" Akeno wasn't expecting the answer, as her eye's widened. "Being completely honest with you Akeno, when it came to that day, I was originally there to say hello to Ise, since it had been a few years since I had left town, but I completely forgot about that the second I felt an incredible amount of killing intent. That's when I came upon your families shrine. Once I saw the scene, I was disgusted, so...I did what I felt right, and killed them all."

Akeno stayed quiet, as Kai leaned against one of the tree's.

"Maybe, just maybe I'm the same as they were, killing them with no remorse, but...they were adults, about to murder a young child, for the simple reason of being a half-breed." Akeno heard his voice grow dark when he said half-breed. "Sorry, got a little too into my emotions. Back on topic, though, they were worse than I was that day, and really, that's all there is to it. I saved you, because it was the right thing to do. Nothing more. Nothing less. Does that answer satisfy you?" Kai asked.

"...Yeah." Akeno said, a small smile forming on her face. "Thank you, for giving me an honest answer. Also, I know it's a few years too late, but...thank you." Akeno said, causing Kai to smile.

"Like I said before, it was the right thing to do. Now I truly wonder, with you in this peerage of Rias', I wonder if I can trust you." Kai said, looking up towards the sky, before walking off. "I guess I'll have to wait and see. Have a good day, Akeno Himejima." Kai said, as he disappeared from sight.

~~~ The Next Day - Monday ~~~

Kai and Issei sat in class, doing their own thing. As Issei was being barraged by the other members of the Perverted Trio on being in the Occult Research Club, Kai had headphones on, doing his favorite pass time, drawing. Currently, it was meant to represent some kind of weapon. A handle with multiple chains hanging from the back, where the blade itself was wide in terms of width, with a sharp end at the top end. Kai looked it over with a smile, before noticing the Sensei coming in.

He quickly put away his earbuds and sketch pad, placing them in his bag, as the Sensei set their stuff down. From seeing the Sensei, the rest of the class swarmed to their respective seats.

School soon came to an end, and Issei was needed in the ORC. Kai watched him walk off, no expression clear on his face, but he decided to leave it be and head home.

~~~ Later that Night ~~~

As Kai sat in bed, Dusk laying in his lap, Kai looked down as he worked on yet another drawing, this one being of his trusty companion Dusk.

"Do you like it buddy?" Kai showed the drawing to Dusk, as it displayed every single detail. His eye's, the fur, and even the shadows. Dusk barked in happiness, as Kai ruffled his ears, making Dusk stick his tongue out in a happy manner.

Kai's happiness was cut short, as he heard his phone beeping. Dusk jumped off, as he stood up and looked down at it. Kai's eye's narrowed.

"Definitely glad I put a small magical tracked on Issei during training." Kai said, thinking back to the first time he touched Issei's back the previous day. Kai's pajamas, which were a tank top and shorts, disappeared. Appeared a new set of clothes. It was a basic, red muscle shirt with cut off sleeves, with cargo pants and shoes, black in color. Kai's one visible eye glowed, before he disappeared from sight.

Dusk let out a small wine, as his head tilted from the sight.

~~~ House of Issei's Client ~~~

Issei fell to his knee's, as he felt blood slowly fall from his wound. He had been shot in the stomach with a magic imported gin, slowly burning away at the flesh. Rias and her group had just arrived, as the three attackers looked on with amused smirks.

Just as Rias was about to attack the three culprits felt and witnessed flames and shadows consume their legs. They screamed in pain, as they desperately tried to escape. Rias and her peerage were confused, before their bodies blew up from the flames. Behind them stood none other than...

"K-Kai?" Issei asked in pain, near passing out.

Kai's face told his exact emotions at that moment, which was only one...Anger.

"It's been, what? Two days? Three? I'm disappointed." Kai said, as a vein appeared on his neck.

"Kai, we didn't know-"

"Exactly, you didn't know. I don't know if you know this, Gremory, but as a King of your peerage, you should expect anything. With Issei as the Red Dragon Emperor on your team, people will come for him. I thought you'd at least know that." Kai said, as he picked up the now passed out Issei.

Kai looked back at them, as a burst of wind appeared around him.

"You might as well leave, all of you."

"Big brother, where are you taking Issei?" Asia asked, making Kai soften his gaze, knowing the young just turned Devil was not to blame at all. She was just a healer with no battle experience.

"Don't worry, Asia, I'm just taking Issei home."

"O-Oh, well I live with Issei now, so could I come with you?" Asia asked politely, as Kai gave her a warm smile.

"Of course, little sis, hop in." Asia stood next to Kai, but what she didn't see was the death glare Kai had, directed at one Rias Gremory.

As the three appeared in Issei's room, Kai gently set down the young brown haired boy in his bed. Asia instantly went down to his side.

"I'll need you to stay with him tonight, Asia. I need to get back home, can you do that for me?" Kai said, kneeling next to her.

"Of course! I'll make sure Ise is well taken care of and healed! I promise!" Asia said with determinatin, making Kai chuckle. He pet her head, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"That's all I ask. Goodnight, little sis." Kai said, before disappearing in a gust of wind.

~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~

CRACK!

A tree in the woods fell over, leaving only a stump at it's bottom. Kai looked on with crossed arms, as Issei let out a heavy breath. It was currently 1 in the morning, two days after the incident with Issei, where Rias had allowed him to be harmed while his training hadn't been finished. No where near finished. Kai knew Rias wouldn't be able to keep the promise he set for her, but he didn't think she would break it so easily. He found it quite embarrassing that the next Head of the House of Gremory couldn't do a simple task that all Devils with a peerage would have to do.

"Kai?" Kai blinked a few times, as Issei was snapping in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I was asking what we're doing next." Issei said, as Kai stood up.

"It's already getting late. We'll have to cut this training short. I don't want you full of sleep in the morning for school."

"Yeah, good point." Issei agreed, as Kai three him a towel and bottle of water. Issei took multiple, exaggerated gulps of water, as he wiped away most of the sweat on his head. "Hey, Kai. I...I heard what you had said to Rias the other night." Issei said, making Kai sigh.

"And? What of it?"

"Do you think I can't protect myself?" Issei asked.

"Not yet at least." Kai said bluntly. "Look, Ise, right now, you're only at the beginning of your training, and still barely know how to use your Boosted Gear. So now I ask you...do you think you can protect yourself? Even with the little training we've done where you're nowhere near at your full potential with the Sacrced Gear, you still think you can protect not only yourself, but others?" Issei stayed quiet. "Ise, I'm not trying to bring you down, I'm only trying to protect you until you can do so yourself. And since Rias obviously can't do that as your 'master' than I'm the next in line. Your parents can't do it, they don't even know what you are now. Just know I'm doing this for your own good, not because you're weak, but because you haven't reached your full potential."

Kai rubbed Issei's shoulder lightly, before taking off.

~~~ Next Day ~~~

Kai sat in a tree just outside of Kuoh Academy, as he watched the school grounds grow with students passing in and to the school building. AS he saw this, he watched Rias Gremory move into the school building. As he felt some anger from seeing her, a glow started to come from underneath the bandages around his forearms. As soon as he saw it, he calmed himself, the glowing going away.

"That was close, I almost let those out. I only need to use 'those' for emergencies. Nothing else." Kai said, as he checked the time, seeing it was 5 minutes until school started. He hopped down from the tree, picking up his bag that was leaned against it, before walking off. As he walked into his classroom, he watched as Matsuda and Motohama yelled at Issei about being apart of the ORC for the 100th time. He cracked his neck as he walked over, placing his hands on the shoulder of theirs each.

"Would you both mind pissing off, it would greatly be appreciated." He said with a dark smile, making the perverted Duo sweat, before leaving for their desks. Issei gave Kai an appreciated smile, as the latter took his seat in front of the former.

"Hey Kai." The black haired male turned to Issei. "About what you said last night and the way I acted on it. I'm sorry, I know now that you're just trying to look out for me, especially since we haven't seen each other in years. I know you only want the best for me." Issei said, as Kai smiled.

"Don't worry too much on it, Ise. Just forget about it for now, okay?" Issei nodded, as the Sensei soon walked in, Kai turning back to the front. As class sped past, Kai was back to doodling in his sketchpad, this one being of a giant wolf with spikes coming from it's two front shoulders. He smiled at the picture, tilting it...

As the bell sounded, students hurried to put their stuff away, leaving for lunch. Kai stayed in his seat, keeping his eye's on the picture.

"Kai, you coming?" Issei asked.

"Just go without me, I'll catch up." Issei nodded, leaving the room. As Kai continued to look at the picture, sudden flashbacks played through his mind.

_"So if I win, he comes with me!?"_

_"If that's what you want child, then fine, just know you'll never defeat a God."_

"Kai!" Kai blinked a few times, as the Sensei stood in front of his desk. "Are you okay, you spaced out?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Alright, well lunch stared 10 minutes ago, so you may wanna get down there."

"Of course." Kai said, as he packed his stuff and left. As he walked the halls, he looked out the many windows, as he saw Issei and Kiba headed for the Occult Research Club. When he looked in the buildings direction, he felt an incredible amount of power coming from the building, something much stronger than the power of Rias or any of her group. His curiosity was getting to him, as he soon made his way down to the Old School Building.

As he jumped up and across the trees, landing on one near the window of the ORC room. He looked in, keeping himself and his aura hidden from anyone in the room. As he looked in, he saw someone new. She was a young woman, possible in early to mid twenties, with silver grey hair tied in french braids. She had matching eye's, and was wearing a french maids outfit as well.

'Another Devil? This one can't possibly be apart of Rias' group.' Kai though to himself. AS he watched the scene fall before him. Before his very eye's, a magic circle appeared nearthe door of the room, as flames rose up from it. He saw as a figure stood in the center, before the flames disappeared.

The man was definitely of a High Ranking class, with the power Kai could feel from him. He had sleek blonde hair and blue eye's, wearing a nicely colored red suit, with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. The white undershirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top, revealing just a bit of his chest.

"It's been quite some time since I last came to the Human world." The man said, looking around the room. He laid his eye's on Rias, fro what Kai could see was glaring at the man. "Rias, it's been quite a while since we last saw one another."

"What do you want Riser?" Rias asked coldly, as the now named Rias walked forward a bit.

"Our marriage has been rescheduled, has it not? It'd be best for us to visit the marriage hall and make sure everything is prepared. It'd be best for us to not waste time." Riser said, roughly grabbing onto Rias' arm, but she stood her ground.

"Wait, who's this douchebag?" Issei asked.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Clan, and fiancee to the current heiress to the Gremory Clan." The silver haired woman explained.

"Wait, so that means...He's marrying Rias!?"

"That is correct, Lord Riser and Lady Rias have been engaged for quite some time now."

Riser and Rias had taken a seat on one of the couches, Riser's arm over her shoulder.

"Ah, the tea made by Rias' Queen is superb." Riser said with a small smirk, as Akeno gave a small bow.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir." Her tone sounded nice, but underneath it, you could easily hear the hatred. Riser's hand gently caressed Rias' thigh. Finally having enough, Rias burshed off his hand and stood up.

"Have you forgotten already,, Riser? I don't intend to marry you." Rias said, her darkened glare still on Riser.

"Yes, I know that, but this marriage itself is for the best and future of the Devil race." Riser said as he continued to relax on the couch. "That's what this whole marriage was made for. Are you willing to put your own needs before those of your own race."

"Possibly..." Kai muttered under his breath, as he continued to watch with interest.

"I'm willing to take a husband." Rias said, crossing her arms.

"Lovely, then let us go to the-"

"But my husbant will be of my choice. Even those from the Noble clans are allowed that right, aren't they?" Rias questioned. Riser gave an annoyed sigh, before standing up, forcing Rias to look at him using his hand.

"Listen up, Rias. I will only say this once more. THe future of the Devil race is on the line with this marriage. Putting such idiotic thoughts out will only cause trouble for not only you but the entire Gremory Clan. In this case, I will take you to the Underworld with me, even if I have to kill every last member of your peerage." Riser said, his eye's glowing orange, while Rias' began to glow crimson red. Everyone of Rias' peerage got into a stance of battle, all except Asia who hid herself behind Issei.

"If I may." The silver haired woman then stepped forward. "Lady Rias, if you wish to continue to argue against the engagement, then there is one alternative you can take." She stated.

"What would that be, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"If you wish to decline the engagement, then you may battle agains Lord Riser within a Rating Game." The now named Grayfia said, shocking few within the room.

"A Rating Game?" Issei questioned.

"It's a game played by the Devils. A King and his or her peerage will have battle with another King and his or her peerage. It can be used as training, or sport." Akeno explained.

"In normal cases, only matured Devils may play in the games, but-"

"When it comes to family matters such as this. Geez, they'll do anything to make me go through with this and ruin my life." Rias semi-yelled, her hands balling up into fists.

"So, you are saying you decline the Rating Game, my Lady?" Grayfia asked.

"No, I'll participate." Rias turned to Riser. "I will annihilate you Riser." She proclaimed proudly, as Riser simply sighed.

"Then so be it, but I must ask, is this little group the most of your peerage?" Riser asked.

"And so what if they are?"

"Hahahahahaha! Then this shall be acake walk." Riser then snapped his fingers. A magic circle appeared on the floor. From with it appeared 15 women. Kai scanned them all, and felt that none of them were that strong, at least against him. Two of them however, stuck out to him. The first was a girl with dark blue eye's. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She is wearing a long pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

The second seems to be the only other one who could give him at least some good of a fight. She is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair.

Kai sensed their power, feeling the blondes to actually be above that of Riser's.

'Sister...' He thought to himself.

"Unlike you, I have a complete set." Riser said proudly.

"He has 15, and their all hot as hell...Issei hates him so much!" He then balled his eye's out, as Kai facepalmed with a sigh.

"Rias, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?" Riser asked.

"Because his dream is to have a harem." Rias said with a sigh.

"Eww, what a total barbarian." The sister of Riser said in disgust.

"Is that so? Yubeluna."

"Yes, Lord Riser." When Kai looked into her eye's, there was only one emotion in her eye's...sadness. She walked forward, as Riser grabbed the back of her head, before making out with her. He broke off the kiss and stood behind Yubeluna, roughly grabbing at her breast.

"You'll never have this, boy. You'll never even be close to Riser. You'll always just be a lower class Devil." Riser said, as Issei clenched his fists.

"Shut up! With due time, I'll grow hella strong, become a High-Class Devil, and have my own harem, damn Yakitori!" Issei yelled out, Riser growing a glare from the remark at the end.

"Y-Yakitori!? How dare you! Mira!"

Another of the girl stepped forward, a practice like stick in hand.

"What's she gonna do, she's tiny?" Issei asked. Just as he was about to be hit in the gut by the stick, what looked like wind broke it in half. All looked to see Kai now next to Issei.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Issei asked in shock, as Kai's bangs fell in front of both his eye's.

"Who the hell are you boy!? What business does a human have here, Rias!?" Riser asked in anger. Grayfia was about to step forward herself, before suddenly, it was like people had blinked and missed something. One second the room was fine, before every single part of the room was covered in ice, including Riser.

Kai slowly looked up at Riser, his one seeable eye now ice blue, a deadly glare in his eye. He also gave quick glances at Grayfia, the blonde sister of Riser, and Yubeluna. All three caught his glances at each other them.

"Try me...I dare you..." Kai's voice was way deeper than before, and sounded a bit demonic. Those in the room, for a split second, thought they saw his hair flicker white in color.

"Tch, who are you?"

"Kai, resident badass, resident Phoenix killer." Kai said, standing back up straight.

"Well, Kai, you just earned your death sentence! Isabela! Destroy him!" One of the girls from Riser's peerage jumped forward. She had light brown hair with a few strands of red, and one visible grey eye. Most of her face was covered by a mask.

She launched forward with a punch ready, but Kai didn't budge. As she neared, Kai's eye went fully black, as chains semed to slither out from under his skin, right at the wrists. As Isabela went for her strike, Kai simply ducked, before the chain wrapped around her throat. Kai gave her a few good swings, before smashing her through the coffee table between the sofas.

Her body raised upwards from the impact, as Kai's eye went gold in color, before he snapped his finger. A bolt of lightning seemed to go through the building, striking her and knocking her unconscious.

Kai's head did a swift turn to look back at Riser, who backed up slightly, as two of Riser's pawns went and picked up Isabela, before they all grouped up.

"Rias, I'm giving you ten days to train your peerage, we'll meet again at the Rating Game!" Riser said with panic, before he and his peerage disappeared. Just before they did so, Kai looked at Yubeluna again, and she saw him gave her a small smirk and wink, causing her to blush.

Kai gave a sigh, as he snapped his fingers, all of the ice in the room cracking before ultimately breaking and melting away. He turned and saw the looks of the ORC. A few were shocked, unlike Akeno who had a slight blush on her face.

"What? Kai asked, as the chain from under his skin disappeared back under.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" Grayfia asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. The names Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Grayfia Lucifuge, pleased to make your aquaintance." Grayfia said with a bow. "I'd best report to Lord Lucifer, as you should use your ten days wisely, Lady Rias." Grayfia said with another bow, before disappearing in a magic circle.

Kai gave a sigh, as he went to walk out the door, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned only his head, to see Rias with a look of plea in her eye's.

"What?"

"I know I have no right to ask you of anything at all. You and I aren't friends, we both know that. You don't like me, and I don't know how to feel about you. But even then, I can recognize how powerful you are. So please, help me." Rias said, bowing her head. "Please help train my peerage and myself."

Kai looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before looking at everyone else in the room. When he looked at Asia, he could see she wanted him to help her, and in all honesty, he was never able to say no to that smile of hers. Giving off a sigh, Kai fully turned around.

"No complaining, no whining, no arguing with me, you do as your told and when your told. If there is backtalk, you'll be punished. If you don't do the requirements I give out, you'll be punished. If you disagree with my training methods, you'll be punished. Think you can follow through with all of that?" Kai asked, arms crossed over his chest as he stared Rias directly in the eye's.

"If it will truly help me end this marriage between Riser and myself, then yes." Rias answered with no hesitation.

"Well, let me reintrocude myself then. Kai, you're new mentor for the next ten days. You all better get to packing your bags, because we leave tomorrow morning for training. Don't expect me to go easy on any of you, and do know this...my training, depending on how you truly take it, may not even be enough for you to defeat Riser. Starting tomorrow...you'll see a true Devil, I can promise you that~" Kai said, a small sadistic smile appearing on his face, but that left just as his stomach began to growl. "Whoops, almost forgot about lunch, see ya tomorrow!"

* * *

**Originally, these were gonna be 2 seperate chapters, but decided to put them together into one. Hopefully you all enjoyed, as next time, we meet someone new, and see a bit more of what Kai can do.**

**Once again, if you all have idea's of how to get Serafall and Rossweisse with Kai or Issei, then let me know!**

Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Ravel, Yasaka, Yubeluna

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild

Until next time...

Have a good one!


	5. Meet a True Devil!

**Meet a True Devil!**

**Alright, so I have decided on the ways to add Rossweisse and Serafall to Kai's harem, and I can thank RedBurningDragon for the idea's he gave, so thank you for that. With that said, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, maggots! Keep dodging!" Kai stood at the top of the mountain, the Occult Research Club running and dodging their way up the mountain. Kai wasn't going to let up, as he was already starting their training, throwing magic infused boulders at them. If they were to be hit by one, they would be taken back down to the beginning of the mountain trail, and repeat this process until they would get to the top where Kai was standing. Right now, no one had made it to the top, everyone already having restarted 3 times.

Kai stood at the top with a smirk on his face, his hands held behind his back. He was surrounded by a grey colored aura, the boulders being sent down surrounded in the same aura. You could clearly see he was enjoying this.

"Heads up!" Kai let another set of 10 boulders fly down. Koneko, Rias, and Akeno were sent back down, as Asia barely dodged. Kiba used his speed, as he had finally reached the top. Issei continued to duck and roll, finally landing at the top as well. One was headed straight for Asia, but luckily the bounce of it against the ground made it go over her.

"Kai, if I could ask, wouldn't all of those boulders build up at the bottom?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry, I'm having them break apart at the beginning of the hill, so it should be fine."

After a few more times of going back down the hill, the last three finally got to the top. Kai gave a short chuckle, before walking off.

"Alright, go get changed and meet out back, be out in the next 10 minutes, or face the consequences. Don't test me." Kai disappeared behind the house shortly after. They decided not to test him, and hurried their way to their rooms, got changed, and got out back. Kai was sitting on the ground, seeming to be meditating. His eye's opened slowly, as he looked them over. His eye's seemed to be scanning them over, before he stood up, dusting off his clothing.

"Alright then...all of you, come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't, you all may die yourselves." Kai said, standing with his hands behind his back.

"Are you sure-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kai said, his voice very stern. His hands were still behind his back, as his eye's were once again closed. They were all wondering who would go first, as Kai continued to stand still. "I'm waiting..."

Finally, Koneko decided to make the first move, launching forward. As she was getting closer, Kai's eye's still were kept closed. Koneko cocked her fist back, before sending it forward, directed at Kai's cheek. With eye's still closed, his head leaned to the right. Koneko's eye's widened, as his eye's finally opened, dodging an outburst of strikes, hands still behind his back. Kiba decided to help her out, lunging forward with his sword.

As Kai continued to dodge Koneko's attacks, he brought one hand forward and caught Kiba's sword with two of his fingers.

"Wah-!" Kiba was shocked, before he was sent flying back by a kick to the gut. Kai went back to dodging Koneko, who seemed in need of her breath. Kai sensed something in the air behind him, so he grabbed onto Koneko and used her as a shield, taking the blast, which happened to be a thnder blast from Akeno. Kai smirked as Koneko fell to the floor unconscious.

'Using all of that energy for just one blast, definitely out of stamina, more or less.' Kai said, as Issei ran at him. Kai went back to his hands behind his back, as he dodged every attack coming his way.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Issei let out a roar of sorts, attempting to hit his friend at least once, but all attacks were being dodged rather easily.

"Come now, Issei, does this tell me all of our training has gotten you no where?" Kai sensed another magic attack headed his way, so he used a certain technique to move to a different location. The attack was that of the Power of Destruction, Issei himself barely getting out of the way. Kai looked up at Rias, who seemed to be breathing heavily.

'Just from one attack...I see.' He thought to himself, before appearing before Issei, who seemed shocked. Kai placed his right leg behind Issei's legs, his hand over Issei's face, before tripping Issei. Issei's head bounced off the ground, knocking him out. Kai stood up, cracking his neck, before looking up at Akeno and Rias. He grew a smirk, seeing the two putting their attacks into one.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They sent the attack forward, as Kai took a stance, fire dancing off of his body.

"Fire Dragon King! Internal Flame!" The flame within his palms completely destroyed their attack, now headed straight for the two themselves. Kai smirked, as it overtook them, before he saw both fall to the ground below. He looked them all over, shaking his head in dissapointment.

"To be honest, I expected more from you all, but I suppose I can't get everything I want." Kai said, his eye's turning fully white, as white dust seemed to come down from the skies above. As they landed on the Devils, said Devils felt their stamina and power come back to them.

"Woah...what are those?" Issei asked, feeling his injuries and stamina back at full.

"It's a certain magic type I have, allows me to do healing magic. It's not as strong as Asia's, but it gets the job done." Kai said, as he looked at them all once again. "Now that all of your stamina is back, you're all going to fight me again, and we'll continue this until I'm hit at least once.

For the entire day, it had taken them to hit Kai, the one to hit him being Issei, using a new attack he was able to learn. Apparently, while not training with Kai, he was indeed working on his own attacks, this attack being known as a Dragon Shot. The attack had destroyed the back of Kai's top, revealing himself, namely the long diagnol scar going across from his left shoulder blade, over the spine, and down to the right hip.

"Congratulations, it only took you until night fall, but you finally scratched me." Kai said, looking at his torn up top, but it didn't seem to bother him. "Seeing the time it is, there's no time for dinner, so get cleaned up and get to bed, take a small snack if you really need it."

"Wait, what? What do you mean we're not getting dinner? After today, I think we deserve it." Rias declared, as Kai simply looked back with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Oh really? My plan for today was for the single hit on me, give you all where you stand and what you'll be working on, and a small bit of one on one training for each of you. Since you all took so long, that didn't happen, and as punishment, no dinner. I'm the one in charge here, and what I say goes, so don't try it." Kai said, as he began to walk away and into the house.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but I refrain you from speaking to Rias like that." Kai said, stepping up. Kai looked back at him with a smirk. "Talking to her in such a way once again will lead me to have to make you apologize."

"I see...how's this for an apology." Kai sent a ki blast at Kiba, sending him to the ground.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kiba began to yell out in pain, clutching his now injured arm.

"For speaking up, you get to have the joy of sleeping with a broken arm. Asia, I sense healing very easily, so if I sense it happening, there will be consequences." Asia could only nod. "Now, if you all don't want the same treatment, I suggest you don't talk back to my orders, not get out of my sight." Kai said, walking off. "Oh, and just in case you do try to make dinner, I placed seals on everythingn in the kitchen that isn't a small snack. Enjoy!" Kai said, not turning back with a wave of his hand.

As he entered the living room, he noticed the man sitting on the sofa. He had short black hair that came down with his sidebruns into a full beard, with nice golden eye's.

"Nice of you to come and help with this training." Kai said, sitting next to the man.

"Of course, can't say no to my Nephew, now can I?" The man said, standing up. "I'll be out front, bring them all to me in the morning."

"Of course...Uncle Chris."

As everyone walked out front, they saw Kai with five other people. As Issei got closer, his face formed into one of rage. The other Devils took notice of them, all summoning weapons or getting into a stance. As they did this, they were all suddenly covered in ice from their feet to their necks.

"I'll say it now, these three are under my protection. Any harm comes to them from any of you, and you'll hear from me. Am. I. Clear?" Kai said, a black aura surrounded him, making them all nod nervously. Raynare and Mittelt felt themselves blush, while Kalawarner was giving Issei lust filled eye's. "You can ask about them at a later date, right now I'm not in the modd to put up with this shit."

"Who is this?" Akeno asked, referring to the other man.

"Christian!" Issei said as he recognized the man.

"Nice to see you again Ise, glad to see you're doing well."

"Guys, this is my Uncle, Christian, and he's here to help your training." Kai intoduced the man. "And this lovely lady next to me- Issei!" Kai snapped, seeing Issei's lustful gaze on the fourth woman present. Kai gave Issei a stern nglare, his eye's seeming to go slit for a second. "Stare at her like that again and I'll end you myself, got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Issei said, cowering behind Asia.

"Kai, who is she?" Asia asked, as the woman stepped forward. She is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure under her armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Kai has asked for me to come help the one known as Kiba Yuuto with his training." The introduced Erza said with small smile.

"I realized if I were to train all of you myself, it would take too long, so I asked my Uncle for some help. For the next 2 weeks, we'll be switching between you all. While he trains the rest of you, one of you will be with me every day for one on one training. Understood." Everyone gave a nod.

"Issei with me." Kai said, the two walking off. "Oh, before I forget, Asia, you can go ahead and heal the arm of Prince Charming now." Kai said before the two disappeared in the forest.

They walked through the woods of the mountain, before coming to a stop, somewhere deep within the forest. Kai took a seat up on one of the branches, arms crossed.

"Alright then, Ise, for today, we're doing something different, much different. You'll be meditating for the next hour."

"Wah! I'm just gonna sit here!?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

"It'll be very useful. With meditation, it'll teach you concentration, to stay calm, stay focused, all of these are very crucial in battle, as losing your cool will only get you killed. So don't argue and get to it. Remember, clear your mind of all thoughts, keep your eye's closed, and relax your body, and meditate." Kai explained. Issei gave a breath of air, before sitting on the ground, hands in his lap, eye's closed. He gave another breath, before a look came over his face, one perverted.

Kai sighed and sent a blast next to Issei, scaring him.

"Keep those thoughts out for the next hour, or you'll end up like Kiba, depending on how many attempts this takes. No perverted thoughts, no thoughts whatsoever. Got it?" The look in Kai's eye said he wasn't fooling around, so Issei took a big gulp and nodded, before trying again. "Let the thoughts of breasts and a womans body leave your mind for the next hour, none of that." Kai said, much softer in tone than usual.

Issei breathed in and out a few times, before becoming completely still, quiet, and calm. Kai let a small smile appear on his face.

After and hour's pass, Kai's eye's opened, standing up and stretching his muscles.

"Alright, up!" The concentration of Issei was broken, as he opened his eye's and looked up at Kai. "The hour's up, now comes to the serious side of training." Kai said, as five shadows appeared on the ground. Each of them formed into Kai. "You will take on 5 of me, each being a weaker clone of myself. No matter what attacks you use, they'll keep getting up until I destroy them myself."

"So, how would I beat this?" Issei asked.

"Simple, think of those Call of Duty games I've heard so much about, with their zombies mode, and how you survive rounds. Think of it as those, but with continuous rounds of 5 that keep coming back, just like zombies. That do for you?"

"Oh yeah! Alright, let's do this!"

"Little reminder, this is to help with not only your fighting styles, power, and speed, but also stamina control, which as I've repeated multiple times, is vital when it comes to battle. On my mark...3...2...1." Issei got into a stance. "Begin!"

~~~ Akeno ~~~

"It's very simple for you, Akeno...let got of this hatred." It was the next day, and time for Akeno's personal training with Kai. The two were sat in front of the house, as the rest were out back. Akeno stood in front of Kai, who looked at her with a serious gaze, as usual.

"Huh? What hatred?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, I already know of your past, but I now know you hold a grudge towards your own father, which in tone is also holding you back." As soon as those words had left Kai's mouth, shadow casted over Akeno's eye's.

"You have no right to speak on my own personal history."

"Seeing as I'm training you, I do. Let me give you a bit of a short lesson, one that will make things clear for you. Holding this grudge is doing nothing but holding you back, and holding back your true potential. Simple because you wish to not use your fathers powers. If this continues, you'll hold everyone back with you, and eventually, become useless to the others. To where you're not needed any longer. So in short, your training is to let go of this grudge towards your father, and use your true powers. I'll leave you alone for an hour, and when I come back, I'd best see something new." As he passed by her, he stopped next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?"

"What?" Akeno asked rudely.

"In a small way, I'm just like you, you just don't know how." Kai said, shocking yet confusing Akeno, as he continued to walk away. "Your training will only start when you let go of this hatred and accept yourself. Let it go, or be the downfall of Rias Gremory."

~~~ Rias ~~~

"Stamina control, it's a simple thing that holds you back. I won't be as easy as I was for others I've trained." Kai stated, sitting on a tree branch above Rias, who continued to fire Power of Destruction blasts. "Too much power in that one, hold more back. The more power you put into something, the more stamina it takes." Kai said as he observed, before jumping down. As Rias was about to send another, he put his hand on her arm, lowering it. "You're not listening, and doing so will get you no where."

"Shut up! I can do this!" Rias yelled out. Kai sighed, before giving a spin kick to the back of her head, knocking her into the tree he was sitting on.

"I swear, you're more difficult to train than a child. I guess that should have been a given, seeing as you still act like that of a spoiled brat." Kai said, as Rias coughed, holding the back of her head in pain. "Listen next time, and you won't get a kick. And to give you a showing of what could come, dodge!" Kai sent a ki blast out, causing Rias to jump and land a ways away, as the blast destroyed the entire tree, leaving nothing.

"I swear, none of this will help!"

"If that's the mindset you're gonna have, then it definitely won't. The only way for this to work is for you to have faith in it. More Power of Destruction, and I'd best see control over those blasts as well. Your attacks, from what I've seen, are uncontrolled, making them unstable in a way. With them being uncontrolled, only takes even more stamina than it would if it were to be controlled. Have trust in my words, Rias, and if you don't, you'll never grow stronger."

Rias let out a growl, as she clenched her teeth.

"Up on your feet, or I'll force you up!"

~~~ Kiba ~~~

"Your speed is definitely more than that of a human, but still at a point to where I can track your movements. In all honesty, this is pathetic. I've seen a few kids who are faster than this." Kai said, who was glaring at the black haired young man. "Why the glare, upset over a broken arm for talking back?" The remark made Kiba clench his teeth, raising his sword above his head.

"Aaaaaargh!" He swiped down, eye's closed, before hearing a clink. When he opened his eye's, his eye's widened. Kai had a smirk on his face, as he held the blade between his teeth. As Kiba took a closer look, he noticed sharper teeth within Kai's chompers, before hearing cracks. He looked to see Kai eventually break the tip off the sword.

"Holding anger like that will get you no where, such as anger towards a certain Holy Sword Project." Kai said, as Kiba looked up at him in shock, before that shock turned into anger.

"How do you know of that?" Kiba asked, pure rage filling his body, as veins popped from his arms. Kai simply smirked.

"I don't really need to tell you, so why not beat me to get it out of me?"

"Then I'll do just that!" Kiba summoned a new sword, but as he went for a swipe, Erza was now in front of Kai, her blade easily holding back Kiba's. With quick precision, Erza threw Kiba's sword to the side, before hitting him with the blunt end of her sword, forcing Kiba to the floor.

"Remember, in a true battle, there is no knight's honor. People will jump in to end your miserable life, even if that means double teaming up on you. Of course that won't be happening right now, as I am having Erza here control your training." Kai said, as he placed a soft kiss on the side of Erza's head, making her gain a small blush, but she also smiled. Kai smirked, as he walked off with a wave.

"Like I said, holding anger like that will get you no where but dead. Either let it go, or face your fate like a true swordsmen." Kai said, as he disappeared back to the house.

~~~ Koneko ~~~

"Your situation is similar to Akeno...you need to let go of the past and unleash your true power." Kai said, as he kept dodging Koneko's attacks. Koneko had beads of sweat pouring down her face, as she let out a battle cry, her fist flying for Kai's face. He easily caught it, giving her a punch of his own, before kicking her through one of the tree's along the edge of the forest.

As Koneko came back out from the forest, her feet were dragging. She looked like she was going to pass out at any second. As Kai saw this, he gave out a sigh, appearing next to her before she fell over.

He sat her down against a rock, using a bit of his healing magic from the previous day.

"Tell me, why do you hide away your other side?" Kai asked, shocking Koneko, as she looked down at the ground.

"Because...I don't wish to become like her. My big sister. She grew drunk on power, and left me to die, if it weren't for Rias." Koneko explained.

"Tell me, is that really the only reason you don't use that power. Because if it isn't, then you need to get over this fear of being drunk of power. I've been around a few youkai and Nekoshou's before they were extinct, and guess what they told me? Only those who are barely starting to learn senjutsu can go drunk on power. Tell me, are you willing to try?"

"I can't..." Koneko mumbled. Kai sighed, as he sat down next to her. He showed a different side of himself, as he pulled Koneko into a hug. Koneko was at a bit of a shock at first from it, but ultimately fell into it.

"Yes you can, I know you can. You may not see it, but I can see how much potential you have. Besides, if you ever feel like you're becoming drunk on power, I will be there to stop it, okay? You don't need to be afraid anymore, because I'll be here." Koneko blushed at his comments.

"Okay..."

"Huh?"

"I'll use it...I'll use my Nekoshou powers." Koneko said quietly, as the two continued to stare out at the setting sun and forest below. "Kai...thank you."

"Trust me. I come off as an asshole, not only back at the Clubroom in certain situations, as well as a few days ago, but I know when I should be a bit more concerning. I knew this was eating you up inside, so I needed to get over that fear, so that you may grow stronger and reach your full potential." Kai stated.

"I can see it...your kindness...Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Koneko asked.

"Sure, if that's what you need." Kai, after about ten minutes of sitting, stood up. "Maybe I pushed a little too hard with you, that or you're overworking your own body." Kai said, as he stretched his arms. "Guess I need to make the call." Within a second, a magic circle appeared next to Kai.

"It's been quite some time, nya~" Koneko's eye's widened at the voice, as she turned to her right. There she saw her, which only grew more shock from her.

"Kuroka..."

"Hello, Shirone." Kuroka said with a smile.

"What is she doing here?" Koneko asked. Not in an angry way, but more so curious.

"She's here to help with your training. Every morning, she'll come here and help train you."

"Isn't she a stray?" What'll happen if they find her here, and how do you know her?" Koneko had so many questions, as she saw Kai laugh.

"First off, she's no longer a stray. Due to this." Kai summoned a book, handing it to Koneko, who went to certain pages labeled with her old name and her older sister. "I know Kuroka because I found her when i was out on a stroll, being attacked by other Stray Devils. All close to S Class in terms of power. I saved her, and brought her back with me to my Uncle and Grandfather. It didn't take long before a meeting was set up with Sirzechs himself, where we went into the situation. I was allowed an hour in Kuroka's old masters territory, to search the area. That book in your hands is what I found, and so, Kuroka was removed from being a Stray, as long as she stays with me." Kai explained, as Kuroka placed her head on his shoulder.

"My hero, nya~" She said, softly licking his cheek, making him chuckle. Suddenly, Kai felt Koneko hug onto him tightly. He looked down to see tears within her eye's.

"Thank you..." Koneko said softly.

"Don't worry about it, reuniting you with the last of your family, it's the least I can do." Kai said, patting her head softly. Before his very eye's, a cat tail popped out from her lower back, cat ears appearing on her head.

"Big sister...I'm so sorry..." Koneko said softly. Kuroke moved from around Kai, bending down and bringing her sister into a hug.

"Don't cry, Shirone. I'll help you in every way I can."

"Tell me, big sister..." Koneko started, as Kuroka tilted her head. "...what truly happened that night?" Koneko asked.

"Come, let's sit and talk." The two sisters sat on a rock, as Kai watched from the side. "I'll explain it all, so listen carefully Shirone. Is it fine if I call you that, or do you want me to call you by your new name?"

"Either's fine." Koneko answered.

"I might wanna start from the beginning. When we had first been taken under by that man, I already had my suspiciouns about him. Over time, my suspiciouns grew, before I decided to look more into it. I found one of his journals, which was named 'Neko Sisters' so I looked more into it. As he found out about my sneaking, he started experiments on me, which is what was in the journal. His secrets and plans to experiment on us both, steal our DNA, and make Super Devils. When I found out he was going to do the same to you, I wasn't going to allow it. I wasn't going to allow him to do to you what he did to me. Even with the experiments, I kept my mind focused and didn't allow it to control me. Learning he was going to do the same to you, I decided it would be best to get rid of him, and thus I killed him." Kuroka finished, looking up at the passing birds. She sighed, remembering the treatment she had to put up with.

"Kuroka..." Koneko muttered, the older sister turning to her younger siblings. "...I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Shirone. You only went off of what you knew and saw. Other than that, there was nothing much to go off of. So don't apologize. It should be me who apologizes for not being there for my little sister, for not being the big sister I should have been." Koneko leaned into Kuroka's side, the latter wrapping her arm on Koneko's shoulder. "So, should we get started with your training?" Kuroka asked.

Koneko simply smiled with a nod, as Kai smiled at the sight.

~~~ Last Day of Training ~~~

"Alright, it's the last day you all. Neither Uncle Chris nor myself will be involved, it will simply be all of you against one another, a free for all if you will." Kai stated, as he, along with Uncle Chris, Raynare, Mittelt, Raynare, Erza, Kuroka, and Asia stood on the side lines at the back of the house. It definitely took some time explaining Kuroka, but as soon as Kai warned them all to lay off, they backed off. "the last one standing will be considered the winner. You've all had 2 weeks to prepare, and today is the day where we see if their's been a good amount of progress, or a slim change in your power. If you can't handle this, then you won't get anywhere against Riser and his peerage. Everybody ready?" Everyone of them nodded, as Kai looked all of them over.

Kiba had made a new sword, his speed and power much higher now. Koneko was now covered in a light blue aura, as her Nekoshou powers could be felt from the others. Akeno wore her traditional miko outfit, with crackling thunder sprouting from her hands. Her eye's showed nothing but power. Issei's Boosted Gear had leveled up, if you would, as it now had 2 gems instead of one, and covered most of he arm, with 4 golden claw like sharp ends on each side. Another showing of his progress was that his left eye was now glowing green, and the eye was now slit like a Dragons, his aura a deeo shade of green as well. His hair as well, with his Sacred Gear out, was red like his gauntly and Red like the scales of Ddraig.

Rias had grown a little in her time, her aura now darkened and deeper. Her eye's gave off a faint glow, as she felt stronger than before.

As for thos on the sidelines, the Fallen Angels had trained with Kai as well. They were definitely stronger, slowly moving up the ranks, as they all now had 4 wings instead of 2. Asia, was much better with her Sacred Gear, able to heal multiple people at a time with muscle less stamina at cost.

"Remember, go at each other with the intent to kill, as if this was a true battle to the death. 3...2...1...GO!" Kai yelled. The first to move in was Kiba, unleashing his sword from its sheath. He swayed over towards Issei, who could see him coming, even with his new found speed. Kiba slashed down at Issei, who simply blocked with his gauntlet, before throwing a precise strike at Kiba, making him back up. Akeno and Rias had started to go at it in an aerial battle, launching attacks of thunder and Power and Destruction at one another, only for the attacks to cancel each other out.

Koneko went towards the fighting males, Kiba and Issei, sending a blast of chi out at the two. The two saw it coming, moving out of the way, as the blasts destroyed a bit of the ground.

"This is definitely fun to watch." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure is, bringing in Kuroka, that would explain why her power grew so quickly. Training from not only a family member, but another Nekoshou. Very smart of you to do that." Christain said, as they both turned back to the fight.

After a while, the only ones left were Issei and Koneko. Kiba had been taken down by taking a chi blast from Koneko, before a Dragon Shot from Issei. Rias was taken down by Akeno's thunder, not expecting it when she was fighting against Kiba. Akeno was taken down by Koneko's chi blasts into one, creating one big blast.

Koneko and Issei stared one another down, before both smirked. Both focused all of their energies into their final attacks, as they felt sweat pour down their faces.

"Let's do this! DRAGON SHOT!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The attacks flied through the air, bypassing one another quickly, as the speed of the attacks made tree's fly over. Neither could move out of the way after using all of their strength in their attacks and the previous battles. Before they knew it, the attacks exploded around them, as the explosions were huge.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, showing both on the floor, passed out.

"it seems this would be a draw. Which could only mean one thing...those two are even in power." Kai said, as he walked over towards Koneko. "Asia, heal Ise, I've got Koneko."

"Yes!" Asia ran over at Issei, after healing the rest and started to heal him.

Kai bent down, placing Koneko's head on his lap. He placed his hand on her forehead, as his eye's closed, as his entire body, as well as Koneko's, were covered in a green light. Koneko shortly awoke, seeing Kai healing her. She blushed at it, as she felt her wounds heal instantly. Kai opened his eye's to see Koneko looking up at him. He smiled down at her, rubbing her hair, much to her delight.

"I healed everything, so you should be fine now." Kai explained. Koneko, unknown as to why to Kai, blushed.

"Thank you Kai..."

Kai smiled and nodded, as he looked up at the others.

"Tomorrow is your Rating Game against Riser Phenex. In these past two weeks, my Uncle Christian, Erza, Kuroka, and myself have done everything we can to make you all stronger, to have at least a slim chance at beating Riser. Everything else is up to you all and how much pain you can take before it becomes too much. The rest of the day is yours, do what you need before we leave at 5. I won't lie when I say I'm proud of a good amount of you."

Kai looked back down at Koneko for a second, before looking up at the others. He smirked at them all, as he looked up at the sky.

'Who knew I'd be good at training someone...maybe things aren't so bad here'

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter! Uncle Christian has been revealed, and he will definitely play a bigger role in this story. We've also met Erza, who is one revealed member of Kai's team. From the small interactions made during Kiba's small showing of training, it is clear she is apart of Kai's harem.**

**Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Ravel, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild**

**Kai's Team: Kai(Leader), Erza, (more to be revealed)**

**For now, I'd only like suggestions for Issei's harem, just to try and even things out between the two of them. Right now, Kai is at 12 and Issei is only at half with 6. Thank you! ****Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	6. Rating Game! Engagement Troubles!

**Rating Game! Engagement troubles!**

**This chaper will quickly get past the Rating Game, before moving onto to the Engagement party, where we will get to see the first major fight for Kai.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The stage was set for Rias and her peerage to take on Riser Phenex. As they all sat in the ORC, Kai, along with Erza and Kuroka walked in. Kai looked them all over. Rias and Akeno were keeping as calm and sipping tea. Kiba was cleaning his blade, as he now wore arm and shin guards, as a small showing of defense . Koneko was doing her usual, eating chocolate.

AS she saw them walk in, Koneko ran over, hugging Kuroka tightly, before doing the same for Kai, who gave her a smile patting her head.

"You all seem prepared. Issei and Asia not here yet?"

"No, but Issei contacted me and told me he and Asia are on their way." Rias stated, as the three walked over and sat down. Soon enough, the two other members walked in. As Issei saw them all, he couldn't help but give a small.

"Of course, our amazing leader shows no fear." Issei said, before noticing Koneko sat on Kai's lap, still eating her chocolate. Issei gave Kai a glare filled with jealousy, before Grayfia appeared, a stoic expression on her face as usual.

"It is time." She stated as everyone, bar Kai, Erza and Kuroka stood up. Kuroka smiled lightly, seeing Koneko still holding Kai's arm tightly. Kai himself gave her a small smile, as she leaned into him. "I would also like to announce that the Great Devil Lucifer will be watching this game." Grayfia said, shocking the fellow Devils in the room.

"Oh?... Brother dearest..." Rias muttered.

"Hold on, did I hear wrong or did you just say brother!?" Issei asked in shock.

"No, you heard right. Rias' older brother is the Current Great Devil Lucifer." Kiba said.

"Sirzechs Lucifer. A man who at birth held so much demonic power, it could barely be contained. He was already destroying things with his magic abilities every time he had a tantrum." Kai said.

"But wouldn't he be Sirzechs Gremory?" Asia asked in confusion.

"That would be the case but at least seven decades ago, their was a Civil War between the Devils, and the Old Satan Faction. They believed they were the rightful rulers of the Underworld after the death of the previous Satans. Four new Satans were needed to be chosen after the War, and so, Sirzechs was chosen to hold the title of Lucifer. He's at this point considered a Super Devil." Kai explained.

"You seem to know a lot of the Devil race." Grayfia commented, Kai turning to her with a small smile.

"Well, you tend to learn about these things when you travel a lot." He stated.

"I was also sent here to retrieve you, Kai." Grayfia said, Kai raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"My King has requested your presence, to allow you to watch the Rating Game alongside him, along with Lord and Lady Gremory, and Lord and Lady Phenex." Grayfia explained.

"Am I aloud to bring anyone with me"

"At least one should be fine." Grayfia stated.

"Kuroka, go ahead and head home. Watch Dusk for me, will you?"

"Of course, nya~" Kuroka quickly captured Kai's lips, before disappearing. Kai then turned to the rest, looking to give one more small pep talk.

"Alright, you all. I gave you all ten days of intense training. If you fail now, it'll only be yourselves to blame. I trust you all will give it your all to win this game. If you don't, you'll definitely hear it from me." Kai said, a playful smile on his face. They all gave him strong nods. Kai specifically gave Akeno and Koneko warm smiles, as he waved them off.

"Shall we be off, then?" Grayfia asked.

"Of course." Kai said, as Erza placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. The three disappeared, reappearing in the Underworld. In the room they appeared, were many figures. Sat on othe sofas were 2 men and two women.

The first male had crimson red hair and torquiouse eye's. The lady next to him had brown hair and purple eye's. On the other sofa, was a man with short blond hair, with a goatee, his eye's blue in color. Sat next to him was a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair styled in a drilled ponytail, and dark blue eye's.

However, at the end, were five comfortable chairs. Two were empty, obviously for him and Erza. In the next chair over is a handsome man who seems to be in his early twenties. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eye's. Just from looking at him you could tell how powerful he is.

"Ah, Kai, it's been quite some time since we last saw one another." The man said, as Kai gave a small bow of respect.

"It has, Great King Sirzechs Lucifer, it is an honor. Kai said. Soon though, Kai took notice to the other two chairs. Next to Sirzechs was a young woman with a voluptuous figure. She has long silver colored hair, tied back in a ponytail, with matching eye's. Her attire is that of a white, green, gold, and black mini-dress with stockings attached to her boots. Next to her is man with a very similar look to him. The man has long crimson red hair, tied up in a ponytail with a light blue head band. His eye's however, were two different colors. His right eye was purple, similar to the woman sat on the one sofa, while his left eye was grey in color.

"I don't believe we've met before. Have we?" Kai asked, as the man stood up.

"No, we have not. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kenji Belial Gremory. A pleasure." The man said, extending his hand. Kai took it, giving it a firm shake. The man nodded his head, achnowledging the strength within the young man's grasp.

"Belial? As in the Devil clan with the Worthless ability?"

"That is correct. My mother is the woman you see there, Venelana Gremory." Kai turned, the woman giving him a smile and wave. "While my father is Lord Belial. All things between the two families have been cleared, but I live with the Gremories for the time being." Kenji explained.

"I see well it's an honor to meet you." Kai said, before turning to the silver haired woman. He lightly grasped her hand, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Queen Sylvia."

The woman gave him a small smile.

"Always a pleaure, Kai. It has been quite some time since we last met, hasn't it?" Sylvia asked, making Kai chuckle.

"Quite too long." Kai said, turning to Erza. "Sirzechs, Sylvia, Kenji, this is one of the members of my team, Erza Scarlet. Erza, meet Sirzechs Lucifer, his wife and Queen Sylvia Lucifuge, and Kenji Belial Gremory." The three gave Erza small smiles, as Erza herself gave them all a bow.

"It is an honor to be in your presence."

"As it is an honor to have you here." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the two open seats. "We'd best get the game started. Grayfia, please, announce the match."

"Yes, my lord."

As Grayfia went on to give out instructions for the match, Kai leaned in towards Erza who wanted to speak with him.

"I believed Grayfia was his wife."

"Hehe, I don't blame you, but no, Sylvia is Grayfia's older sister, and Sirzechs actual wife, and the Queen in his peerage. They also have a younger sister, named Lucina, though it seems she isn't here right now. Oh well, best enjoy what we can from the match." Kai said, lightly kissing her cheek.

~~~ Rating Game Arena ~~~

Instructions had already been given out. Rias had already given out her plans to her group, with Riser doing the same. Kiba was set out to the woods, Akeno was sent above to watch over the land, Asia was to stay with Rias, while Issei and Koneko were going to the gym. The two snuck in, hiding behind the curtains.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on.

"Come on out, Gremory trash! We watched you come in!"

"Guess there's no point in hiding." Koneko said, as she and Issei walked out.

"Would you look at that, they sent us a Pawn and a Rook. Little Issei needed some help?" The one rook asked in a teasing manner.

"Issei, you handle the pawns, I'll take the rook." Koneko said, as they both stepped forward, Issei cracking his knuckles.

**Issei POV**

Things were definitely heating up in this battle, and it's only just begun! Koneko and I were sent off to gain a hold of the Gym, the stronghold in the area. But as we got their, four of Riser's pieces were already waiting. 3 Pawns and 1 Rook. At first I thought thinger were gonna be easier, but...

"What's wrong?"

"Don't like chainsaws?"

"I loke both twins and chainsaws, but you're ruining them both!" I yelled out, turning back to face forward, to see the other pawn there, her battle stick ready to strike. No! At the very last minute, I had been able to dodge with a might jump, landing behind her.

"How?"

"It seesms some of that training came into play after all. Alright, time to get serious!" I ran forward as fast as I could, making sure to tap each of the Pawns, as I landed, a smirk grew on my face.

"No! We can't lose to this guy or Lord Riser will be super pissed off!"

"Let's slice him into two! Cut his balls off!"

"Prepare for this!"

Their weapons began to glow, as they all charged straight on for me, as I still had my smirk.

"Alright, time to reveal my ultimate weapon!" A single snap of my fingers. "Dress break..." Suddenly, all of their clothes ripped off, leaving them nude, as blood soon ran down my nose. "Woohoo! Hahahahaha! How'd you like that ladies, my new ultimate technique! Dress Break!" I said, hitting a pose.

"You pig!"

"Pervert!"

"You make me sick!"

-Forest-

**Kiba POV**

At this point, I was facing three of the Pawns of Riser, all of which were going with magic or hand-to-hand combat. Things seemed to be in their favor, but not for long.

"As fun as this has been, I suppose I need to end you all quickly." I said with a small smile, creating another new blade.

"Hah! You say that as if it would be easy!"

"Please, with us three versus just you, this will be easy!"

"Then let's end this!"

"Yes...lets."

**Akeno POV**

Their Queen is just as strong as we though, but I seem to be just a bit stronger. See, Kai was wrong, I don't need that power to defeat her. I'll use the power I have now! I sent out another barrage of thunder attacks. As she sent another bomb like attack my way. The two attacks clashed, before causing an explosion. Secretly, through the smoke, I sent another attack, taking the enemy Queen to the ground, creating a small crater.

"Heh, you're just as strong, as expected." Yubeluna stated, sitting up. "But it seems you're just as hurt as I."

"Oh these, no worries. Just a bit of rest and I'll be fine." I said confidently.

"if only it were that easy. You fell right into the trap." Yubeluna said, holding up a small vial. "You lose."

No...this can't be...Pheonix Tears...damnit...

-Roof Top-

**Rias POV**

My injuries were serious, as Yubeluna had easily taken Asia out, even with Issei's efforts to protect her. I could barely stand, as I had no choice but to watch as Riser continued his assault on Issei. Issei's injuries were bad...to the point he could be killed. I witness as Riser held him up by his shirt, ready to end his life...no...not my Issei

I took what energy I had left to run and tackled Riser away from Issei, just as his legs gave out, sliding down the roof top to a stop.

"I resign, okay...just leave him be..."

**3rd Person POV**

As Kai watched the match, he couldn't hold back the dissapointed look on his face. He was feeling a small bit of anger, just from seeing what had happened to Issei and Koneko. Akeno, he was most definitely dissapointed, seeing her still not use her Fallen Angel abilities. Erza looked at him, to see his fingers basically clawing at the seats arm rests.

"Sirzechs, where's the infirmary?" Kai asked."Down the hall and to the right.?" Sirzechs stated, As Kai stood from his seat. Erza instincively stood to follow, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here for now, Erza, I'll be back to come get you." Kai said.

"K-Kai..." She said in concern, seeing the black aura that was slowly crawling it's way to be seen. As Kai walked the halls, many people looked at him in fear. He let himself calm down, as he saw Koneko's resting body.

He walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed. He placed a hand on her forehead. Koneko herself, felt sleep leaver her, as her eye's slowly opened.

"Kai?" She asked, seeing his small smile.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Terrible...I could have done so much more. That past fear...it came back, and held me back...I'm so useless..." Koneko said, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. But suddenly, she felt herslf being taken into a warm embrace. She looked up to see Kai holding her close.

"Don't bring yourself down, Koneko. That past fear is why Kuroka is helping you. It's why I'm helping you, so you can conquer the past and continue to move forward. I'll be here every step of the way, so remember that okay? I'll stay by your side for as long as you need." Kai said softly.

"Kai...thank you..." Koneko said, hiding her face in his chest, as he slowly rubbed her back, other other hand on her head.

~~~ 3 Days Later ~~~

The engagemet party for Rias and Riser was underway. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were present, all dressed nicely.

Riser suddenly appeared on the stage at the end of the hall, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Underworld, I welcome all to this exciting evening of the Engagement Party of I, Riser Phenex, and my soon to be bride, Rias Gremory. Without any further ado, please welcome the heir to the Gremory clan, my bride, Rias Gremory!"

Rias appeared from a magic circle, before suddenly...

BOOM!

The doors to the hall opened, all inside to see what had occured. There stood Issei Hyoudou, his Sacred Gear out, as guards were knocked unconscious around him.

"What the hell are you doing here, boy!? Guards, seize him immediately!" Riser odered, as more guards surrounded Issei.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, Pawn of Rias Gremory and the current Red Dragon Emperor! Rias' virginity belongs to me!" Issei proclaimed loudly, earning a heavy blush from Rias herself.

The guards began to run at Issei, only for the others of Rias' peerage to run in and take them down.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Riser!?"

"Did you plan this Lady Rias!?"

"It's just some entertainment I prepared." Sirzechs stated, as he appeared on the stage with both Sylvia and Grayfia Lucifuge.

"What do you mean Lord Sirzechs?" Asked Zeoticus, who walked out from the crowd.

"Seeing as it's my little sisters Engagement Party, I believed we could go with some entertainment, so I had Grayfia set this up." Sirzechs explained, before looking towards Issei.

"You there, they say you possess the power of the Dragon, and I for one would like to see it. Would you be willing to show us this power here this evening?" Sirzechs asked.

"So that's what you want? A battle I assume?" Rias questioned.

"Dragon vs. Phoenix, I believe it sounds quite nice, doesn't it? So would you be willing to show your power once more, Riser?" Sirzechs asked.

"If Lord Sirzechs wishes for it, then I shall accept." Riser stated with a smirk.

"And you, Issei? If you were to win, what would you like?" Sirzechs asked, as all eye's turned to Issei.

"Lord Sirzechs, you can't be serious! He's just a low-class Devil!"

"Be that as it may, he is a Devil nonetheless, and I am asking this of him. He deserves a prize. So tell me, what would you like. It could be money, power, or a beautiful woman. Name it and should you win it will be yours."

"There's only one thing I want, and that's Rias Gremory!" Issei proclaimed loudly, earning yet another blush from Rias.

"Lord Sirzechs, if I may." Riser suddenly spoke once more, all eye's on him. "If I could, my dear brother would like something from you." He stated, as the Phenex magic circle appeared, from it a young man appeared. The man held long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, matched with a golden blonde trimmed beard. His eye's were dark blue, a common trait from one of the House of Phenex.

"Ruval Phenex? What is it you wish from me?" Sirzechs asked, seeing the next heir to the Phenex Household.

"My request is nothing too dangerous, I can assure you, Lord Sirzechs. You see, after the Rating Game was set between Riser and Rias, my dear little brother came to me and spoke of a human who was present, Kai he said his name was. He spoke of the power this young man gave out, and I for one would love to see it for myself."

"I see...you wish to face him in battle, I presume?" Sirzechs asked, earning a nod from Ruval.

"That is correct. A battle to take place before the one for Lady Rias' hand. That is all I ask." Ruval said. Sirzechs looked at others in the room, seeing they were also curious. It would obviously be that way, as no one other than himself, Sylvia, and Serafall Leviathan knew of him. He was a mystery to everyone else of the Devil race.

With a nod, he turned to Grayfia.

"If you could please, ask for Kai. I assume you can spot his current location."

"Of course, my Lord." Grayfia gave a short bow, before disappearing.

Meanwhile in the human world, Kai was at home, playing a board game with Raynare, Mittlet, and Kalawarner. He held a victorious smirk on his face, as he held all of the monopoly money he had earned from the other three players. Dusk layed nearby, watching the match with interest.

"Ha! Pay up Mittelt!" Kai said with a laugh.

"Muuu! It's no fair, you literally have two whole rows bought!" Mittelt said with a pout, angrily counting the monopoly money before handing it to Kai, who held a smirk.

"Not my fault you all don't know how to play. Besides, you all asked to play this, should have realized you were playing against the Monopoly master." Kai said, before he and the three Fallen noticed the magic circle appearing on the floor.

From it appeared Grayfia, who saw the current game in confusion. Kai got to his feet, stretching his legs, as he looked towards Grayfia.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, what can I do for you?" He asked, as the three Fallen decided to continue the game, secretly taking lots of Kai's already giant stash of cash.

"I apologize for the interuption. My Lord Lucifer has requested your presence."

"For what reason, if I may ask?"

"Ruval Phenex, current heir to the Phenex Household and Riser Phenex's elder brother has requested a bout against you, after hearing of your power from Riser himself." Grayfia explained. Kai instantly gained a glare at the mention of the name Riser.

"I see..."

"They are currently awaiting for you at the banquet hall that is hosting the Engagement party for Lord Riser and Lady Rias."

"Hmmm, say if I were to win this bout, would I get anything out of it?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"You would need to ask of Sirzechs about that." Grayfia answered swiftly, earning a hum from Kai.

"Alright then, you can head back. I'll be there soon." Grayfia nodded, before disappearing. Kai looked back at the three Fallen, and saw most of his money gone.

"Wah! You damn cheaters!" The three laughed, making him sigh and chuckle. "Alright then, you all can keep playing. I'll be headed for the Underworld for now." Kai bent down towards Dusk, petting his head with a smile. "Watch over the house buddy, you never know what will happen with a Fallen or three in the house."

[Hey!]

Kai chuckled, as he headed for his room.

Back in the Underworld, the Devils were awaiting the entrance of Kai, who Grayfia said was coming. Riser was growing impatient, but his anger quickly faded when a yellow magic circle appeared on the ground In the center of the designed circle, was a roaring Dragon's head.

A lightning bolt struck that center, as Kai suddenly was standing there, now in new clothing, something no one had seen him wear before. Sirzechs recognized the clothes, however. They were his battle clothes.

He was now wearing a sleevless zipped up top, red in color, with black designs around the color that went a bit up his neck, down the middle section of the top, and the sections where the arms went through. Under the top, where the zipper started half way up the top, was a simple white tank top. His trousers were baggy and a brownish grey in color. Above it was a piece that matched the red top, coming down in 4 pointed ends, as under that was another piece of cloth, that went down the two front pointed ends with it's own pointed end. His baggy trousers were tucked into brown boots that went up to his knee's. Around his forearms, as usual, were the brownish grey bandages.

Kai's eye's were closed, but as they opened, he was immediately staring down Riser. The stare caused the Phenex to shudder and back away slightly.

"You called for me, Sirzechs?" Kai said, turning to the Lucifer.

"I did. As I'm sure Grayfia explained, Ruval Phenex here would like to engage you in battle. I do hope this hasn't interupted anything." Sirzechs stated.

'Nothing really, other than teaching three Fallen what happens when they cheat in Monopoly!'

"No, I was free." Kai turned and looked at Ruval, who was looking him over. "So your the elder brother to this perverted dumbass? To be honest, you look better than him."

"I do not share in my brothers ways, that is his own business. So tell me, will you accept my challenge?" Ruval asked, awaiting the answer from the black haired male who turned back to Sirzechs.

"Tell me, Sirzechs. Were I to win, would I recieve a prize?" Kai asked, shocking all in the room.

"Lord Sirzechs, you can't be considering this! He's not even a Devil!"

Sirzechs sighed before looking at Kai dead in the eye's. Kai smirked and nodded, as if the two were talking to each other in their minds. Seeing as he was given permission, Sirzechs stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this young man before us is no human, no. He is Kai, direct son of Ere, the Elemental Dragon Queen"

Everyone looked at Kai in shock. Ere was, as Sirzechs said, known as the Elemental Dragon Queen. A very powerful Dragon with the ability to control seven different elements. Fire, lightning, iron, sky, poison, light, and shadow. She was so powerful, she could combine the elements and make them into new and unique attacks. Even with her great power, she has not been heard from in years.

"With that said, if you would like a prize, then ask and you shall recieve it if you shall win." Sirzechs stated. Kai smirked, looking around the room.

"I would like only two things. One, I'd like for Grayfia Lucifuge to be by my side." The answer shocked many, especially Grayfia herself. "That, and I'd like for the one known as Yubeluna to be taken out of Riser's peerage and into my custody where she'll have complete safety." Yubeluna grew a shocked expression on her own face, as Riser began fuming.

"No way! For what reason could you want with Yubeluna!?" Riser asked in anger, as Kai kept his calm face. "There is no reason for you to ask for her! I will not stand for it!"

"Oh? Are you implying that you believe I will defeat your brother? Remember, that is if I win, and with your reaction, it's as if you think I will defeat sir Ruval Phenex. Do you think so lowly of your own blood?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Sirzechs looked him over before he smirked himself. Kai was always the one able to take people and play with them as he saw fit.

"W-Wah! Of course not! Fine then, take her if you win, seeing as that won't be happening!" Riser stated with crossed arms. Kai glared at him one more.

'Basically throwing her away...you have no love for anyone but yourself.'

Sirzechs looked back at Grayfia, who was still thinking on his reasons for having asked for her as apart of his prize if he were to win. Giving a contempt look, she looked towards Sirzechs and nodded.

"Then if you win, they will be under your custody."

"Perfect~" Kai pratically sang out, as he and Ruval disappeared from the hall. All gather at the magic tv's that appeared, seeing the two warriors now standing facing one another. The battle area itself seemed to be a deserted town for it's design.

The two took in their surroundings, giving fair nods, before looking at one another.

Grayfia and Yubeluna were watching the screens intently. Yubeluna had recognized how much she had put up with. Being nothing more than a plaything for a man's sick pleasure. She was hoping in her mind, that this Kai would be able to take down Ruval Phenex.

As for Grayfia, she still couldn't place her finger on it, before it had hit her. She had spoken with her older sister Sylvia about the boy, and for a reason she couldn't even explain, found herself attracted to him in some way. Kai was invited to watch the game alongside them, so it was possible the two could have spoken about it then.

Kai and Ruval were still standing and staring at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. The wind blowed, both mens hair flowing through the air around them. Kai's locks somhow kept downward, still covering his ever mysterious left eye.

Kai himself suddely smirked, as did Ruval, before both men rushed forward at one another, prepared to do battle until the other could no longer stand.

* * *

**And that ends that chapter. Not much done with the Rating Game, but seeing as Kai is basically the MC for this story, I didn't feel it needed to be touched on too much. Just enough to get through what was happening. Next time, it's nothing but a battle! Kai, son of Ere the Elemental Dragon Queen versus Ruval Phenex, the heir to the estimed Phenex Household! You all will finally be able to see a bit more of Kai in action, but not everything of course. Don't wanna reveal it all too early into the story.**

**I've decided to move Ravel over to Issei instead of Kai. I felt I could play on the two of them easier then Kai with Ravel. This was honestly the only way I could think of getting Grayfia and Kai closer to one another. I apologize if it was not as good as it should have been.**

Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel

Kai's Team: Kai(Leader), Erza, (more to be revealed)

Until next time!

Have a good one!


	7. Dragon vs Phoenix!

**Dragon vs. Phoenix!**

**It's time for the first major fight for Kai! Of course, not all of his abilities will be shown, gotta keep some stuff hidden away for now. I ain't got much more to say, so let's get into it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai and Ruval were still standing and staring at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. The wind blowed, both mens hair flowing through the air around them. Kai's locks somehow kept downward, still covering his ever mysterious left eye.

Kai himself suddely smirked, as did Ruval, before both men rushed forward at one another, prepared to do battle until the other could no longer stand.

Ruval went for the first hit, as the two men seemed to go for hand-to-hand combat to start their bout. Ruval launched fist after fist at Kai, who had no trouble ducking and dodging each. The last fist he caught with ease, pushing away the hand before flipping to kick Ruval right under the chin, sending the Devil flying backwards. Ruval chuckled, as Kai cracked his knuckles. The two reset themselves, before Kai took the initiative, launching forward faster than before.

Ruval wasn't expecting the speed, so he hadn't expected the kick straight to the back of his left left. The hit took him down to a knee, before he was sent flying forwards and through one of the buildings. He crashed through what seemed to be the stairs of a home, landing and breaking through a coffee table. He gave a short lived cough, looking around for his opponent. Feeling a rumble in the ground, he quickly dashed to the right, as Kai crashed through the ceiling, his right arm covered in shadows in the form of a club, breaking the house into basically nothing from just the force of the impact against the ground.

Kai was still kneeling, as he slowly looked in Ruval's direction, a small smirk held on his face. He got to a vertical position as his arm shifted back to normal. He shook it out, feeling Ruval coming forward. He did a quick spin, grabbing Ruval's outstretched arm with his left arm, putting his right hand on the back of Ruvals head to force his entire body against the one still standing wall of the destroyed house. The impact of hitting said wall sent it breaking away with ease.

Just as Kai went to grab Ruval's head again, only for the Phenex to elbow Kai in the jaw, causing him to stagger backwards. Kai held his jaw, feeling it slightly out of place just from the force Ruval sent in his arm. He gave a short chuckle, as blood flowed out from his mouth slowly.

Ruval lunged at Kai, tackling him through the air with his wings out. He held onto Kai by his neck, the Dragon clawing at Ruval's arm which did in fact draw blood. Once he believed himself high enough, he free fell downwards. At about twenty feet high, Ruval threw Kai down to the ground, as he flew back upwards. The collision caused a smoke cloud to form around the area. Ruval slowly descended, awaiting to see what of Kai.

Sensing his aura raising, he conjured up a fireball. It grew to the size of a fully grown elephant, before launching it at the area the aura was coming from. As it touched the ground, an explosion occured.

~~~ Banquent Hall ~~~

"Hahahahahaha! Some son of a Dragon Queen!" Riser exclaimed in joy, seeing the explosion. Other's looked on in worry, while Sirzechs and Sylvia held smirks on their faces.

~~~ Battle Field ~~~

Ruval watched the smoke clear, and his face turned into shock to see the fireball still there. To his shock, the fireball began to shrink, as the sounds of slurping were heard. As it grew smaller and smaller, the body of Kai was finally seen, still on his feet. He, to the shock of all, he was literally eating the flames. Within seconds, he had eaten the entire ball of fire. He gave out a low burp, giving a satisfied smile as he pat his stomach.

"Delicious~" He grew a larger smirk, revealing his canine like teeth. Suddenly, he disappeared from sight. Before Ruval knew it, Kai whispered in his ear. "Boo~" He recieved a kick to the back of his head. So strong, he went flying through 10 different buildings. After the tenth, Kai suddenly appeared in front of him again, before he was kicked up high into the air. The kick itself hit him straight in the shoulder blades, making it difficult to summon his wings to steady himself.

Once again, Kai appeared before him. With speed faster than most in the hall could follow, Kai began a combo, hitting Ruval in so many different area's of his face and chest. To finish it off, he clenched his fists together, slamming them downwards against Ruval's chest, sending the Phenex spiraling down towards the ground like a rocket. The impact created a giant crater, which in turn caused many buildngs to crumble down.

Kai slowly lowered to the ground, arms behind his back. With a snap of his fingers, the smoke was quickly cleared, showing Ruval slowly getting to his feet.

"I will admit, I'm surprised with just how strong you are. You're speed itself is enough to terrify most in that hall." Ruval said, wiping off dust from his clothing,which was slightly destroyed. It was enough for his entire top to be abliterated, revealing his own muscular form. Kai fulled reached the group, his feet slowly placed firm against the rocky floor.

"You're strength isn't bad, but I believe testing each other out is over and done with. Shall we get a bit more serious?" Kai asked, unfolding his arms. Ruval smirked, taking a stance.

"We shall." He answered back, as Kai's arms covered themselves in black lightning. Ruval's arms in similar fashion burst into flames. Ruval witnessed as Kai's one visible eye's pupil turned slit, as the whole eye turned black, said pupil yellow.

The two launched at each other again, no punches pulled. They didn't even to bother to block, as they just continued to punch at each other, both dropping pints upon pints of blood after each hit. Kai could feel his ribs being broken slowly with each passing hit. Ruval felt hit nose break when Kai hit him straight in said nose, blood trickling down his face. With swift movement, Kai ducked one hit, before jumping and striking Ruval in the nose once more with his knee.

He kicked Ruval down onto the ground, to where he bounced back up into the sky. Kai kicked the ground, as water and cold air appeared. The cold air helped the water freeze into ice, creating a bed of ice. Kai jumped and grabbed Ruval by his arms, throwing him down onto the bed. Ruval went right onto it, the spikes about a few inches coming out from his stomach. Kai jumped into the air, landing right on top of Ruval, who screamed in pain. Kai looked down at him, before smirking. With a bit of force, he pushed Ruval farther onto the bed, making him scream more.

Kai continued to stand on his prone body, before Ruval did something Kai wasn't expecting. Ruval gathered his flames in his mouth, spewing them right at the unexpected Dragon, sending him flying back. Ruval coughed as he pulled himself off the bed of ice, which slowly disappeared. He got to his feet, as his injuries slowly healed. Kai got to his feet as well, brushing away the smoke from the fire.

"Well then, nice to see you can be unique with your magic." Kai stated, as the flames had destroyed his red top, leaving him in just the tank top to cover his upper body. It was enough to show his muscular shown as the top stuck to his form.

"Heh, aren't we all full of surprises?" Ruval said, dusting himself off.

The two smirked at one another, before charging once more. As Ruval would try to attack with his flames, Kai would dodge or counter with high levels of water. As the two were at a stalemate, Kai suddenly flipped, kicking Ruval back. As he landed, doing so in a superman pose, he drove his hands into the ground themselves, covering the area around them in ice. Behind Kai appeared a giant Dragon created of water. It roared at Ruval, who chuckled, doing the same. He created a giant Phoenix made of his flames.

The two sent the attacks, and just as they were going to clash, the Phoenix flames changed to a bright blue, shocking Kai, as somehow the flames overpowered the water. Kai tried to keep his position, but the high level of winds forced him back, as the attacks caused smoke to fill the entire battlefield.

In the banquet hall, everyone looked in shock. Some hadn't seen Ruval use his blue flames in years. Blue Flames, it shows fire reaching it's hottest point. So hot it would be able to overpower it's counterpart water. It was apart of this power that Ruval grew his fame in the Underworld as a strong Devil who would go on to be one of the greats from the House of Phenex.

Back in the battlefield, the smoke slowly settled, revealing the once abandoned town now looking worse than it already did. Most of the buildings were burnt to ash, leaving nothing left. A bunch of the ice Kai had summoned had melted and turned into water. Only about 20 percent of the town remained. Ruval looked around, searching for Kai, and finally laid his eye's on the male. The black haired male had gone through a building, destroying the entire wall, as he was impaled by a broken piece of wood.

Ruval believed the force of the attack and his current injury would be enough to end the fight, but grew wide eye'd as he witnissed Kai slowly stagger to his feet. With clenched teeth, Kai slowly removed the piece of wood, throwing it to the side as he slowly bled out.

"With those injuries, it'd probably be best for you to surre-" Ruval stopped as he saw white particles float down from the sky. He looked up, before hearing a satisfied sigh from Kai. He turned to see the wound in his chest slowly closing as the particles hit him.

"So far...you've seen my abilites of water, ice, lightning, Shadow, and now air Dragon magic. Air Dragon magic, typically used for healing." Kai said, as the large wound was no longer there. His tank top of course still held the blood in it where the wound once was, as a hold was in the top, revealing just a bit of skin. Kai cracked his knuckles, as he walked forward. Ruval's shock turned into contempt.

"I truly am enjoying this. It has been a while since I had such a good battle. Please though, why do you continue to hold back?" Ruval asked, shocking those in the hall watching the battle. Kai looked at Ruval with a raised eyebrow, before laughing lightly.

"Sorry, but one of my magic abilities would put you at a major disadvantage." Kai stated.

"And yet my immortality puts you at a major disadvantage." Ruval countered, earning a smirk from Kai.

"If you want me to use that ability..." He grew a chiling smirk, staring Ruval dead in the eye's. "...then force me~" Ruval smirked back, charging forward once again, launching a fire covered fist at Kai, who matrix dodged the attack, kicking Ruval up into the air after his dodge. A chain slithered out from under the skin at his wrist. He spun it around a few times, before throwing it up towards Ruval.

Once Ruval recovered, it was too late, as the chain stabbed him in the forehead. Kai forcefully pulled his body down, forcing Ruval to land right on his neck. Kai jumped high into the air, keeping in place, as he made an X with his arms. In front of his palms appeared two balls of lightning, crackling with bolts every millisecond. As Ruval got up to his feet, Kai raised his hands upwards, connecting the two into one, as it grew in size, lightning crackling all over the battlefield. The ball formed into the shape of a Dragon, as it roared at Ruval, before Kai sent it forward.

[Doomsday Device!]

He called out, as the lightning soared through the air, before crashing against the ground, causing yet another massive explosion. Before he knew it the Phenex had teleported behind him. Kai tried to raise a defensive barrier, but was too late as the flame overtook him, too fast for him to find it's core to begin chewing away at the flame. For Kai, if he were going to eat an element he could use, he would have to find it's core, and at the moment, the core was no where to be seen.

Yet another crater was created, as Kai laid there. His entire top was now destroyed, revealing all of his scars. The three claw marks across his left side, right below the ribs. The scar in the shape of an X right below his abs. Of course, the worst of them all, the long scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. Somehow, the bandages around his forearms had not been burned or flown away. As he breathed in the air around him, it was then Kai's more strategic side came into play.

As he noticed Ruval summoning yet another fireball. It took the shape of a Phoenix, just like earlier in their fight. Kai looked around the area, as Ruval sent the Phoenix to attack. As it neared, Kai drew a circle in the air. He punched the middle of it, creating a vacuum that pulled away all the air in the battlefield. With that, the Phoenix disappeared.

"Simple stuff. Take away the wind and air around us, and the fire cannot blow through said wind. No wind...no fire..." Kai said, appearing behind Ruval. As Ruval turned his head, Kai had already summoned a giant icicle, at least twenty feet long. With as much power as he could, he launched the icicle, which pierced Ruval through the stomach, causing him to barf up blood. He crashed into the ground in pain, slowly lifting himself up, only to come back down.

Kai breathed in heavily, as he summoned yet another giant dragon made of water. He launched it forward, the beast roaring through the sky. As it crashed into Ruval, smoke and dust covered every inch of land.

Kai landed on the ground soon after, knowing the Phenex would simply regenerate. As he waited, he sensed the aura of Phenex behind him. Quickly he summoned his trusted blade, a sword known as Oblivion. Around it appeared a white aura, as he quickly slashed upward at Ruval's stomach.

"I realized it myself, thinking I'd beat you without using it. With that regeneration ability, this could have gone on for a lot longer, but I have things to do." Kai said. As Ruval fell to his knee's. All the other Devils felt it as well, the aura around the sword, it gave off holy energy. "Another of the elements I can control. White, otherwise known as Light or Holy Light. Very effective against a Devil of course. I didn't want to end your life, so I tried not to use it. But this has gone on long enough." Kai said, as he floated into the air with shadow made Dragon wings on his back. The entire area was surrounded by black, as the shadows in the area were consumed by Kai.

"**Shadow...Dragon...ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!**" Kai yelled out, as a magic attack made of shadows flew out from his mouth, directed right at Ruval. The Phenex was attempting to stand, but couldn't due to the Holy Light attack done on his body. He closed his eye's, as the attack hit him dead on.

Kai floated downward, landing softly. He walked over, to see Ruval now unconscious.

[The match is over! The winner is...Kai!]

Kai didn't pay them attention, as he turned back in the direction of the banquent hall, as the battlefield was on a made island.

"Congratulations Ruval Phenex...you forced me to not only use my Holy Light Dragon magic...but also forced me to to use more than 30 percent of my power." Kai said, as he spread his shadow Dragon wings. Just as he was about to fly off, he noticed the ground around him cracking and breaking away. He looked back to see Ruval was of course still out. He sighed, as he walked over. He grabbed the Devil, flinging him over his shoulder before flying back to the hall.

As he landed, everyone's attention was on him, as he softly placed Ruval down on the floor. With that, he headed for the front doors.

"Kai, aren't you forgetting something?" The black haired male turned his head back to Sirzechs, who was pointing towards both Grayfia and Yubeluna. "You did win, and as such, they are in your custody as promised." Sirzechs stated, as Kai fully turned around.

"Ah, I did wish for that didn't I?" Kai asked himself as he walked back over, now in front of the two. "Might as well stay for the epilogue of this little party. GOD I need something to eat!" Kai exclaimed, as he walked towards the food tables. Grayfia and Yubeluna looked towards one another, shrugging before following after him.

One thing was for sure when it came to the two woman...they could tell Kai was holding back the entire time.

* * *

**And so that concludes the fight between Ruval and Kai! How was it? Trash? Decent? Good? Let me know! Just to say it now, no, Kai is not going to be overpowered. Against certain people it may seem that way, but why he has the power he does will be revealed and shown in later chapters. Also, I will be adding my own Antagonists to counter Kai so he isn't overpowered against all opponents. **

**I've also decided on Kai to have two alpha's. One we obviously know is Irina, and the other is unknown for now, but she will be revealed later on! For a hint, she is a Dragon.**

**Kai: Irina & Unknown(Alpha's), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel**

**Kai's Team: Kai(Leader), Erza, (more to be revealed)**

**Until next time!**

**Have a good one!**


	8. Lust Filled Fallen Angels! Excalibur!

**Lust Filled Fallen Angels! Excalibur!**

**The beginning of this chapter is a bit of filler, but following in later on is the start of season 2! Once again, I'll be asking for requests for some women to be paired with Issei to help keep his and Kai's harem equal, or at least near equal. With that said, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For Kai, explaining the situation on the Fallen Angels under him was quite difficult. It took some time to get it done, but thankfully he didn't have to reveal every single detail. He had sat with Rias, her peerage, Grayfia, and Yubeluna in his living room explaining it all. To explain it simply, he had told them he was given the job to rescue them, which was true, since Azazel did pay Kai for his troubles. Eventually, they all accepted it, seeing as trying to take them out while they were under Kai would bring trouble.

Kai could tell Issei was still having doubts about the three, but that wasn't his problem anymore. Issei was a big boy now, and could take care of himself. That, and he had more things to worry about, for example, Kalawarners advances on him. With that, he had quickly forget about his grudge on at least her. As for Kai...

His eye's slowly opened as the light from the window plastered over his face, interupting his nice slumber, but it wasn't the only thing that ended his sleep. At some point, Kai could feel...extra wait on his body as he slept. It didn't take much to know exactly who had joined him in his bed.

As he gave a soft yawn, he lifted the covers, revealing a Fallen Angel in his king sized bed. Raynare, hugging onto his left arm between her massive breasts.

The only problem...she was naked...as was Kai. Luckily for him, this wasn't his first rodeo, at lesat when it came to sleeping with nude women. Kai gave a sigh, using his shadow Dragon magic to appear at the door to his bathroom.

As he entered the shower, Kai gave a calm sigh of relief, as the water poured over his form. As he stood in the shower, he couldn't help but look over the many scars over his body. The ones on his arms, down against his side, and of course the massive scar across his back. He couldn't help but place his hand against the eye under his bangs, covering the eye entirely.

'What has my entire life been? One of battle after battle, I suppose. It's the best way to explain it...' Kai was brought out of his thoughts, as he felt a pair of soft breasts press against his back. He gave a sniff into the air, recognizing the scent easily.

"What is it, Raynare?" He asked, turning his head slightly, seeing her smiling, with a mixture of seductiveness added in.

"I just felt like sharing a shower with you~" You don't mind right?" She asked, as Kai sighed, shaking his head.

"You're already here, what's the point of stopping you." He answered. He watched in silence as Raynare picked up the soap, rubbing it all over her form, before pressing herself against Kai, rubbing against him. Kai wouldn't lie, he was holding back a lot right now. His visible eye had even turned slit reptilian. Raynare took notice of this, giving a smirk, seeing she definitely had the charm against Kai.

"Does this feel nice~" She asked, before she felt a new presence in the room. She grew shocked at who it was, as the look they were giving her making her shiver a bit.

"Out, now."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Raynare quickly exited the shower. Kai turned, and as soon as he saw her, gave a chuckle, pulling her close and into a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, as she gave him a sweet smile.

"You didn't visit me when you were at the Grigori. What's that about?" She asked with a coy smile, pressing her backside against Kai's front, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I didn't have the time. If I did, you know I would have come to see you." Kai stated.

"Is that so? You'd better keep that promie next time you come, my love." The woman said, looking up and back a Kai, who had rested his head against her shoulder.

"Of course, so is that the only reason you came to see me?"

"Actually no. Apparently, someone has stolen 3 pieces of Excalibur from the Church and brought them here. Azazel wanted me to come tell you in person, see if you can get something done abouut it."

"I see...I'll see what I can do."

"Good, now then. A kiss before I go." The woman gave a giggle, fully turning towards Kai, her lips overlapping with his own. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turrned into a short make-out session, as Kai pushed the woman against the wall. His right hand placed firmly on her hip, the other around her waist. Their tongues dancing for dominance, before Kai claimed his prize. As they let go, a trail of saliva connected between them.

"Until next time, Yuuma."

"Until then, my love." The now named Yuuma gave Kai a wink, before disappearing in a storm of black feathers.

Now, Kai was going on his annual shopping trip. Luckily for him, Mittelt decided to come along and help. Kai looked at a few items in an isle, before Mittelt came running up to him, something in hand.

"Kai, look!" He did so, looking over to see her holding a box of mini chocolate cakes. "Can I get it, please!?" Mittelt, for extra measure, gave Kai puppy dog eye's. He coulcn't help but laugh, as he took up the box.

"Alright, but one. You're still in training Mittelt, and too much of this will get in the way." Kai stated, making Mittelt pout.

"Muuuh, can't I at least get one more box?"

"Mil, there are 12 in each box, that's enough for now." Kai said, petting her head, making the blonde Fallen blush in embarrassment.

"Okay..."

"What do you say" Kai asked, deciding to tease his second little sister figure a bit.

"Thank you..." Mittele mumbled, walking off.

"Go get me some milk and eggs, will you?" Kai called out.

"Okay!" Mittelt called back, thumbs up with a smile, as she ran off. Kai gave off a chuckle, turning back to what he was originally looking at. In the isle, were jewerly of many different kinds. Some looked more expensive than the others.

Kai then noticed two that peak his interest. He picked it up. The first was of silver minerals with Topaz jewels. The second was of silver minerals as well, but held amethyst jewels instead. Kai gave a look at both, before the eye under his bangs glowed a bit, as did the jewels. The silver minerals gained a few sparkles of gold in them, making Kai smile. As he did so, Mittelt walked back over. Under her left arm was a jug of milk, while she held a carton of eggs with both hands. She watched the as Kai payed for the jewerly.

"Kai? What's that? Who's it for?" She asked many questions in confusion. He turned to her with a smile, as he walked over.

"Our new guests."

When the two returned home, Kai called for Grayfia and Yubeluna, who quickly came down and sat with Kai on the couches in the living room. He kept the two piece's of jewerly in his pocket.

"Tell me, have you ever heard stories?" He asked rather randomly, confusing the two women. "Everyone has their own story, and it's an easy read. All you have to do is look them in the eye's. Their eye's tell the entire story. Perhaps their entire body tells their story." Kai stated, turning to look Yubeluna dead in the eye.

"I-I don't understand." She said in confusion.

"When I appeared in the clubroom when Riser came to meet with Rias, I looked you dead in the eye's. All they potrayed was one simply emotion...sadness. It's an easy emotion to spot in the eye's of an individual. It was easily tellable. That's why I wish to tell you now. Whatever happened while you were under Riser will no longer happen. I don't want you to tell me, because then it may just force me to go down to the Underworld myself, and finish him off for good. Just know that is the past, with you here is the beginning of your future."

Then Kai turned to Grayfia, who kept her stoic expression, which made Kai smirk.

"You Grayfia, your entire face shows your story." He started, getting a bit closer, but Grayfia didn't budge. All there was that appeared was a light blush. "You've seen things. Things that haunt you. So you keep your composure as best as possible to hide the fact that it haunts you every night. As I said to Yubeluna, I don't wish to know what it is, just know...that I will try to make you forget about it, because as I've stated, it's the past, and being here is the start of your future." Kai finished, standing up, as he went digging into his pockets.

"As a sign of good faith, I got you both something." Kai got out the necklaces, handing the topaz jeweled one to Grayfia, and the amethyst jeweled one to Yubeluna. "They may seem like ordinary piece's of jewerly, but I had infused a bit of my magic into them both. If it ever comes to where your lives are put in any danger, those will help you in a battle. See it as new weaponry if you will." Kai said, as he turned and left the living room.

Grayfia looked at the jewerly with a small smile, her blush still present on her face. The same could be said for Yubeluna, who stood and quickly put on the necklace. She stared at it with a smile, placing a soft delicate kiss on the jewel that matched her hair to perfection.

_Flashback - 4 years ago_

_A younger Kai sat on one knee, breathing heavily. Covered in cuts and bruises. A bulky figure walked up to him, the man clearly pouring strenth and power from his very being._

_"Up, boy." The man said, his voice deep and rough. "Up." He repeated, as Kai struggled to pull himself to his feet. As he did, he had to quickly dodge with a roll to the right from the punch, before jumping over a low kick. With all the strength he could muster, he performed a jumping roundhouse kick, hitting the man in the chest. The attack seemed to do nothing, as the man shook it off quite easily._

_Kai noticed, but it was too late, as he recieved a punch to his chest, sending him flying back and crashing through a tree. As he crashed through it, he felt air leave his lungs for a second. He couched several times as blood spewed out onto the dirt. The man walked up to Kai, seeing his downed state once again._

_"You asked for this training, boy, and can't dish out or recieve a simple punch." The man said, as Kai growled under his breathe. As he barred his teeth, the man could see sharp fangs. "You have this power within you, but can't control it. If you can't do so, then it will control you, take over, and do as it pleases. Your mother wouldn't want that."_

_"Don't you dare talk about her...! You don't have the right to do so, especially when you were never there! You're no father, you bastard!" Kai yelled out in anger, as his right fist was covered in a black and red glow. With greated sppeds than the man could process at the moment, Kai's fist hit him straight in the jaw, sending him skidding back, as Kai breathed heavily, a glare in his eye's._

_A black and red aura surrounded him, as his irises turned slit, his fangs growing longer._

Kai pushed away the memory, as he walked on the sidewalks, cars passing by at fast speeds. Kai decided he needed something to eat, and entered a small diner. As he sat at one of the booths by himself, a cup of ice cold water in front of him, he looked out the window. A few minutes after he gave an order, a waitress came to bring him his meal.

"Thank you." Kai gave the woman a small smile, which she returned before leaving." Kai played with the food for a bit, thinking back on his childhood days. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wasn't expecting to see you in town again so quickly. It's only been a few days."

"I had the time, plus I could go for something to eat." Yuuma said, taking a piece of Kai's food. "Besides, you know how much I enjoy being around you. Only problem is getting past mother, you know how she gets."

"That is true. I trust your mother and the other higher-ups have heard?"

"About what? You revealing yourself to the entire supernatural world? By training that Gremory and then watching her Rating Game with the current Lucifer, that was basically you letting the world know you're out there. Especially with your heritage, people will eventually come for you. For the longest it's only been higher-ups of every faction that has known about you. Luckily, the rest only knew you by your title, mister Dragon Sin of Wrath."

"I suppose, but I was trained for such things, and I won't be taken down so easily. Not by a Devil, a Fallen Angel, an Angel, not even a God." Kai said with closed eye's. Yuuma laughed, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I guess that would be the case with you." Yuuma got up from her seat. "I'd best be off, before my mother finds out I'm gone again." Yuuma quickly captured his lips, pulling away with a smile. "I'll see you soon." She winked, before walking off. Kai sighed, as he watched her leave.

"That woman will be the death of me, seductive as they come." Kai said to himself, before his phone started to buzz. He looked to see it was Mrs. Hyoudou. "Yes, hello Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Ah, Kai, glad you picked up. If you weren't busy, just wanted to let you know that your friends from school are having their meeting here, if you wanted to come over, that would be fine."

"I see, I'll be over soon I suppose." Kai said, before ending the call, taking himself over to Issei's home. As he came upon the front door, he gave a few light knocks. Mrs. Hyoudou opened the door, allowing him in.

"The group is up in Ise's room. Oh, and if you could, please bring this up there." Mrs. Hyoudou held up a plate of cooking, two memory filled books next to her on the table. Kai gave a laugh and a nod, holding the books behind his back and the plate of cookies in his other.

Kai walked up the stairs, before using his foot to knock on the door.

"Someone come open the door." He called out, before Asia opened the door to let him in.

"Kai, what're you doing her?" Issei asked, seeing him. Kai set down the plate of cookies, allowing himself to hug Asia.

"Not much, just came over to see you, then Reina told me you all were having a meeting." Kai said, still hiding the photo albums behind his back.

"So what're you hiding?" Issei asked, as Kai grew a small, yet sly smirk, as he brought the books in front of him.

"Just a few photo albums." He said, as Issei's face paled. The group started to look through the photos, as Rias and Asia seemed to be gushing over Issei's photos as a child. Kai felt someone tap his shoulder, as he turned to see Akeno looking at him.

"Recognize this?" She asked, showing him the photo. It waws of Kai when he was younger, and it was around the time of when he had saved Akeno. Kai took the photo, grazing his finger over it. Akeno watched as a small smile appeared on Kai's face.

"Feels like it was just yesterday. Back when my life was easier..." Kai muttered, as he held the photo tightly.

"Hey Issei, Kai." Kiba called out. The two looked towards him, to see him holding a photo album. "Do you recognize this picture?" He asked, as he showed it to them. When Kai saw it, his eye's widened.

'Irina...' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, that was another of our friends, Irina I believe her name was. Her family used to take us all to Church with them all the time, but eventually she had to move away. Hell, I remember her and Kai here were really close. They sometimes excluded me from their games." Issei stated, as Kai continued to stare at the photo.

"I see...do you recognize the sword?" Kiba asked, Kai noticing his voice being a bit different from before.

"Not really. It was owned by her family, and they took it with them."

"I guess it really is possible...This sword...is a Holy Sword." Kiba muttered to himself, but Kai heard him. Kai took out a necklace from under his shirt, to which it was half a heart made of wood, with the name 'Irina' carved into it. Just from looking at it, you could tell a child made it.

"Dragon Shot!" A tired and exhausted Issei shouted, as a Dragon Shot came from his Sacred Gear, connecting and destroying a few test dumbies made by Kai's shadow Dragon magic. The brown haired teen fell to a knee, as not only Kai, but also Akeno stood and watched.

"I suppose we found the limit." Kai said, before turning to Akeno. "By the way, I wanna thank you for coming to help Issei with his training. I know you didn't have to." Kai said, giving her a small smile.

"It's not a problem at all, Kai. Issei is mu Underclassmen afterall, so it's my job to watch over him and help him grow." Akeno stated.

'Yeah, that's what you say out loud. Goddamn Dragon effects.' Kai thought, cursing his ability to easily attract those of the opposite sex. Issei slowly dragged himself over to the two, as Akeno handed him some water.

"So, how'd he do?" Akeno asked.

"For when he first started, it's definitely better. Issei, we may have to change our schedule so we can get a few more days in. Is that fine?"

"Tot...totally. Anything to get stronger." Issei said, taking a few sips of water. Kai smiled slightly. Ever since he began training Issei, the boys usual perverted nature was slowly going down. There was still a bit there, but not to where he would openly show it.

"Oh, Kai, Akeno, quick question."

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"Have you noticed how Kiba's been acting strange. He's not his usually smiling self. I don't if it's just me, so I thought I'd get your insights on it." Issei asked.

"Hmmm...he has been a bit out of it as of late. I wouldn't look on it too much for now, as long as he doesn't lash out or go on his own it's fine." Akeno answered. "Issei, Rias wanted to see you in the park, I suggest you meet her there." Akeno said.

"Thanks for the heads up, see you guys later." Issei called out, as he went running off with a towel around his neck. Kai laughed at his friends eagerness, as the two watched him leave the area. Meanwhile, Akeno was looking over at Kai, before an idea came to mind.

'Maybe I could see how he takes teasing...fufufufu, this should be fun~' Akeno thought, taking it slowly at first as she rubbed Kai's shoulders.

"Hmm? What's this Akeno?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you just always seem to be stressed out. Let me take some of that stress away~" She made sure to add a bit of seductiveness in her voice. Akeno led Kai to a bench in the area, as she worked around on his shoulders. Kai wouldn't lie, it definitely felt good and he could for sure feel some stress fade away. "Does that feel nice~"

"Feels great, to be honest. Right there, oh yeah~ that hit the spot." Kai could already tell what she was doing. He had already been warned of her teasing ways, but decided to play along.

'Time to kick it up a notch...' She thought, as she slowly started to rub her chest against his back. Kai couldn't lie when it came to Akeno, she was a breath taking woman with incredible assets. Kai, for the first time in a while, could feel himself start to blush a little. Akeno was slowly rubbing her chest up and down his back. Kai could swear he felt her nipples through her top. He, for a split second felt his instincts taking over, telling him to take her right there and then, as his visible eye turned slit, before back to normal.

"You okay there, Kai?~" Akeno asked, noticing his expression.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting you to take it that far with this." Kai explained, before he decided it was time to tease back. "But...you doing this just makes me think on it, y'know. Just you and me." Kai stood up and moved behind Akeno. "Alone, on a bed." Kai bent down and whispered in her ear. Whatever he had said next, was enough to get Akeno to blush a deep shade of red. Kai stepped back with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the massage, I wouldn't mind us making this a permanent thing." Kai said, before he started to walk off.

"He...played me at my own game..." Akeno muttered to herself, as she continued to blush. "Am I..?" Akeno asked herself.

So, there are Exorcists coming here to speak with Gremory, huh?" Kai asked, as he and Issei sat on the floor of isseis room. The two were just having a friendly hangout, playing video games and eating snacks.

"Yeah, that's all she really needed to tell me." Issei said, as Kai's character pulled off a combo, knocking out Issei's.

"Boom! I win again!" Kai yelled out with a laugh. "I may have not played in years, but I still got it." Kai said, dusting off his shoulders.

"It's been a while since I've seen you like this." What Issei said got a confused look from Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time now your serious or pissed off, mostly the first one. It's rare to see you in this child like state ever nowadays." Issei explained.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I suppose I really need this, so thanks for this Ise."

"Oh, by the way, Rias also told me to tell you this. 'The Exorcists also wish to speak with the one known as The Dragon Sin of Wrath, they know he currently lives in this town.' Dragon Sin of Wrath, huh?" Issei said, making Kai said.

"I guess I'm more out there than I thought, and yes Dragon Sin of Wrath. It works with my lineage." Kai said. "So when is the meeting with these Exorcists happning?'

"Tomorrow after school."

"Then I suppose I would have to be around tomorrow. Let Gremory know I'll be there if these Exorcists truly wish to speak with me."

"Got it." Kai stood from his spot on the floor, laying his controller next to the TV.

"Alright, I'd better get home, Dusk is gonna be crankier then usual if I don't cook him his dinner."

"Don't you have others living with you?"

"They don't make it the way he likes it!" Kai called out, as he disappeared from sight.

~~~ Next Day - After School ~~~

Kai was headed for the Old School Building, as he forgot about the meeting with the Exorcists. It wasn't helping that he stayed up the previous night working on some secret projects. So, right now, not only was he tired, but he was in a cranky mood. His hair was a mess, as he did his best to fix it, but it was a mess all the time, so there was no point. As he walked up the steps closer and closer to the door of the ORC, Kai could feel power coming and raising from the room, recognizing it as Issei's, signaling Issei was growing angrier and angrier.

Kai gave out an annoyed sigh, not in the mood to deal with anything right now, as he slammed open the door. Everyone turned to him, as Issei noticed his tired state.

"What happened to you man?" He asked.

"Not. Another. Word. Got it!?" From his small scream, they could tell he was in a cranky mood. "I'm here for this stupid meeting with some Exorcists, not to stop you Ise, from losing your damn cool! I could fucking fell it from the damn School Building." Kai said, as he scratched his hair, but someone called out to him.

"Kai?"

He turned to see an all too familiar face.

"I-Irina!?"

_"So this is it, huh?" A young boy with black hair asked, as he stood with two other children his age. The other boy had brown hair and matching eye's, as the other child had a boyish look, but was definitely female. She had chestnut brown hair and nice violet eye's._

_"It is...but don't get all sad on me, we'll see each other in the future!" The chestnut haired girl said with a smile. Soon, two adults came over, as the three children looked at them._

_"Alright, it's time to go Irina." The male adult said, as Irina had hugged the two boys, before she ran off with her parents._

_"By Ise! Bye Kai!" She waved, as the two waved back, before she and her parents took off in the car, the two boys watching them leave with sad smiles._

"It really is you!" Irina yelled out, as she ran and jumped onto Kai in front of everyone, taking not only herself, but Kai down to the floor, to which he groaned.

"Issei, how do they know each other?" Rias asked Issei.

"We both knew Irina when we were little kids, those two always seemed inseparable. Back then, Kai was a lot more cheery and happy." Issei explained, as Irina continued to hug onto Kai, rambling on and on about how she missed him.

"Ok, I get it, you missed me." He said, as she finally let him get up. "But...I really missed you as well."

"Don't think I forgot about what you said about Asia!" Issei yelled out, interupting the reunion, as he glared at the blue haired Exorcist.

"You really wanna fight, don't you?" She asked. "Back on topic please-" The other Exorcist, named Xenovia, tried to speak up, but suddenly.

"This is perfect timing." Kiba walked up from leaning against the wall, everyone turning to him. "I'll take you on.

"Hey Irina." Kai spoke up, the chestnut brown haired beauty turning to him. "How about a friendly spar?"

"I'll beat you for sure, Kai!" She said cheerfully, her way of accepting his challenge. Everyone made there way outside, as Xenovia stood in front of Kiba, and Irina in front of Kai. The two removed their roves, revealing the skin tight attires. Just from seeing her wearing it, Kai started to blush a bit.

'Not now damnit! Damn you primal instincts!' Kai cursed himself in thought, as the two women pulled forth their weapons, as did Kiba.

"No sword, Kai?" Irina asked, making the black haired teen chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'd worry about myself if I were you." Kai said, taking a stance as he winked at Irina, who gained a slight blush from the gesture.

"W-We'll see about that!"

"Chains..." Kai muttered, as Irina ran at him full spring, ready to slash away. He was ready, watching her every movement, as unknown to everyone, chains came from under the skin at his wrists, As Irina slashed at him, the chains wrapped arouund the blade, shocking Irina. She easily saw the way out of it, as her Excalibur Mimic turned into a rope, allowing it to escape the chains.

"Smart..." Kai noted to himself, as the two ran at one another. "Some reunion" The two were slashing away, as Kai had to do a matrix style duck from Irina's blade, he allowed himself to fall back on the ground, as Irina pounced, only for Kai to disappear.

"I completely forgot he could do that." Issei said, as Kai was nowhere in sight, most likely traveling through the shadows on the ground. Irina had no way to stop the shadows from being there, so she simply had to keep her guard up for when he would strike. It seemed like minutes until Kai made himself known, shooting into the sky. He threw out a chain, but Irina dodged as it planted itself into the dirt. The same went for the other chain, doing the same. Instead of worry, Kai grew a smirk, something the spectators took note of.

"What's he planning?" Akeno asked herself, as Kai pulled the chains back with all his strength, a big chunk of the ground coming out with the chains. Kai lifted it above his head, before throwing it full speed. Irina turned her blade into a rope once more, wrapping it around the giant piece of the ground, sending itback towards Kai. The male teen was definitely impressed, but he put a hand forward, as a sword seemed to appear out of nowhere and in his hand.

Kai put his power into the blade, as a red aura surrounded it, before he slashed downwards, destroying the huge platform. Kai looked over at Irina, who was staring right back. The two only smiled at one another as they continued. At this point, Kiba had been defeated, and Xenovia was left to watch the battle. As the two blades clashed, Kai disappeared and reappeared behind Irina. As he went to slash, he suddenly heard something in his mind.

'Dr...on...G..d...' It seemed to break in parts, but it was enough to distract him, as a look of horror appeared on his face. Irina's blade made contact, cutting Kai's shirt and starting to cut along his stomach. Kai let out a small growl, ignoring the small pain, as he blocked another shot, before sweeping Irina's legs. He seemed to put more effore into it than he wanted to, and she would land clear on her head, so he acted quickly, catching her at the last minute.

As Kai caught her from falling over, she blushed as she saw something underneath his shirt. She pulled it out, seeing it as the half heart necklace made of wood.

"You...you actually kept it." She said with a smile, as she pulled out one as well, to which held the name 'Kai' and the two piece's connected to make a full heart.

"You think I would actually throw it away or get rid of it, when it was the one thing I had left of you?" Kai asked with a smile. "I suppose we'll call this a draw?" He asked, making Irina giggle.

"Sure. Xenovia and I still need to speak with you, seeing as your the 'Dragon Sin of Wrath' so would you come with us?" Irina asked, as Kai helped her to a vertical position. Kai turned to the spectators.

"Issei!"

"Yeah?"

"I better not catch you losing your cool again you got me?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind." Issei gave a thumbs up, before the three walked off. On the way to their needed location, Kai was healing his wound. He gave a relaxed sigh as he felt the small pains finally wash away. Irina watched him with a smile, as she held her necklace tightly.

"The cut wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, of course not. Trust me, I've felt much worse." Kai gave her a reassuring smile, as the three finally reached an area with no one else around. Kai listened to Xenovia explain the situation. "I see. Lucky for you two, I've already been asked to look into the situation, find Kokabiel and take him down."

The two Exorcists looked at him in shock.

"Who asked you of this?" Xenovia asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Kai answered back with a small smile, crossing his arms.

"How about this?" Xenovia started, pulling out her blade.

"Xenovia!" Irina shouted.

"This is an issue of the Church. Either you tell me, and I won't end you right now."

"If you think you can end my life so easily, then go ahead and try." Kai stated, putting his hands behind his back, leaving himself vulnerable to the naked eye. "Go ahead and try, I. Dare. You." Xenovia glared at Kai, as he simple smirked at her. She sighed, putting her blade away. "Exactly." Kai put his hands in his pockets, as he began to walk off. "Know this, I'll help you. But with this occuring in Devils territory, they are bound to get involved at some point. This became their problem as soon as Kokabiel was thought to be in this town."

"Kai..." Irina muttered.

"Don't sound so upset, Irina. I'm still going to help you, so give me your greatest smile." Kai said with a wave, as he disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**And so the start of season 2 has been finished! A bit of a showing of the Fallen Angels, Yuuma, and of course, the reunion of Kai and Irina. We'll definitely be seeing more of the two of them together in the future. I'd also like to ask of the readers to give me ways to introduce Ingvild into the story. I know nothing of the character or how she was originally introduced. I could either look into it and bring her in the normal way as done in canon, or use a suggestion given to me. If anyone does have any suggestions, I'm open to them all. Thank you!**

**Kai: Irina(Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel**

**Kai's Team: Kai(Leader), Erza, (more to be revealed)**

**Until next time!**

**Have a good one!**


	9. Team Excalibur! This is War!

**Team Excalibur! This is War!**

* * *

Kai was taking a walk around town, when he noticed some familiar faces down at one of the cafes, sitting at one of the outside tables. He walked over, the three taking notice of his presence.

"Kai, what're you doing here?" Issei asked, as he sat with Koneko and Saji, Sona Sitri's pawn.

"I was taking a stroll, when I noticed you three. So what's going down?" Kai said as he sat down next to Koneko, who noticeably grabbed onto his arm, as she continued to sip her drink. Kai didn't mind it, as he saw it as cute.

Aft er catching Kai up, the black haired teen couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny you guys say you wanna help them, because I've actually been working on some stuff."

"Like what?" Issei asked.

"Calling in a few friends. If you guys would like I could get in contact with Irina to meet you all."

"That would be a lot of help, Kai. Thanks." Issei said, giving Kai a thumbs up.

In a matter of 10 minutes, the four were now in a restaurant with Irina and Xenovia, who were stuffing their faces full of food. Kai sat on the end of their side next to Irina, as he had to shield himself to not get hit with crumbs as he slowly drank his tea.

"Delicious! Japanes cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Thankfully, they had finished, as Xenovia gulped down the last of her water.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." She said, as Issei growled a bit.

"That's my thanks for buying you food?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Pheeeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said, as the three Devils grew massive headaches. "Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

"So why did you Devils come to us?" Xenovia asked.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Exclibur's, right?" Issei asked.

"That's right, we already told you that before."

"I want to help you destroy the Exclibur's. Or rather, I wish to work with you to help a friend of mine overcome their past, and defeat a Holy Sword."

Xenovia seemed to be thinking on Issei's suggestion.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia stated, as Irina grew a shocked expression.

"Hey Xenovia, are you sure? Even if it's Ise, he's still a Devil, you know? Even then, I don't know what to think. Ise is still Isei, but he is a Devil." Irina explained.

"Irina, to tell you the trust, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us, along with the help of the Dragon Sin of Wrath."

"I know that, but...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stole as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia stated.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah, the high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina raised her reasons, but Xenovia simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"...You are not wrong, but..."

"If not the power of a Devil, let's use the power of two Dragons." Xenovia said, turning to Issei. "They didn't say anything about using the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. If we were to use the power of a Dragon, our chances of success would go up. Even higher than if it were just the help of the Dragon Sin of Wrath."

"W-Well, I suppose you're right. Working with a Dragon would be okay. Yes, I agree with this." Irina complied, turning towards Xenovia, pointing a finger and showing a cute expression on her face. "But you are just saying nonsense sometimes! Youre belief is certaintly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But Irina, as said, we should rely on the power of the Dragons. Yes, let us work with them."

Xenovia said, as Irina nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragons' power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Shortly, the group met Kiba at the park.

"I understand the situation." Kiba looked down at the ground. "To tell you the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"Is that so? In that case, I've heard you've strayed away from your master, does that mean I should end you now?" Xenovia asked, slowly pulling out her sword.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiba said, a magic circle appearing with a sword in it.

"Alright, enough guys! We're here to cooperate, not fight each other." Issei calmed the two, as they put their swords away.

"So, you hold a grudge regarding the 'Holy Sword Project.' Against the Church and the Excaliburs?" Irina asked, recieving a cold stare from Kiba.

"Obviously."

"But Kiba, thanks to the project, the research on Holy Sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can sychronise with the Holy Swords."

"Irina." Kai suddenly spoke up, all eye's on him now. "The Holy Sword Project may have given the Church results, but at what cost?" He asked, followed up by Kiba.

"Do you think it's forgiving to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba's eye's were filled with hatred.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at the time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angels side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked Xenovia.

"...Valper Galilei. The man who is called the 'Genocide ArchBishop."

"Valper Galilei...if I go after the Fallen Angels, then I can reach him..." Kiba turned to the others. "Since we're sharing information, I suppose I'll share. A few nights ago I was attacked, by Freed Sellzen." Everyone grew shocked faces. "He definitely had a Holy Sword in his possession." Kiba stated.

"Freed Sellzen. Former Exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an Exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devila and mythical beasts. But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for Heresy."

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and wrote down on a memo pad, handing it to Issei. "Call this number if something happens. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Bye Ise, Bye Kai!" Irina gave Kai a hug, before running after the departing Xenovia.

"So Kai, you were rather quiet during that whole thing yesterday." Issei commented, as he and Kai were headed to school.

"I didn't see it as my problem. Besides you handled it well by yourself. If was your choice to get involved after all." Kai felt a buzz in his ear, as a magic circle appeared next to it.

"Kai, I've just reached Kuoh, where will we be meeting?" The voice was feminine, as Kai easily recognized the voice.

"My home..." Kai whispered, making sure Issei wouldn't hear. "I have school right now, so we'll speak once I'm out, got it?"

"Of course, I'll wait in the HQ until you return home. Until then." The magic circle disappeared, as the two brother like figures walked into the building.

"So...Kokabiel is here in Kuoh trying to restart the Great War?" In the basement of Kai's home, sat Kai, and the woman he had recieved word from earlier that day. Kai's basement was like a meeting room, a total of 6 chairs around the table with a bigger chair at the one end farthest away from the door. Kai was sat in this seat, as the woman sat in one of the two closest to him.

She is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick.

She wears a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with a roaring dragon gold in color emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

"That's exactly right, Irene. I called for you only because I know how useful you can be in this upcoming battle. I would have brought our dear Demon , but she's gone on a mission for now. Other than that, we both know just who can keep them all under check."

"That is true. With this knowledge, and being your second in command, how can I not help you." Irene, as she placed her hand above her chest. She stood up, walking around Kai. "You know, it's been a few months since we heard from you, a lot of the group was starting to grow worried."

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much. Remember that I can take care of myself." Irene's arms wrapped around his neck, as she started to hug him from behind. "I swear Irene, you're definitely not the pride filled Dragon I once knew."

"Well you forced me to change, and to be quite honest, I like this change I've gone through." Irene whispered in his ear, before giving his neck a small, yet spin tingling lick.

"Remember who's in charge here, Irene. It'll always be men, no matter how much you try to be the dominant one, miss Lion's Sin of Pride." Kai said with a chuckle as he looked down at her left thigh, where a red lion's tattoo was seen, before Irene allowed her head to lay on his shoulder.

"In that case, let's get up to that room of yours."

"As tempting as that is, I'm gonna have to decline. We need to do some planning, especially since we have no idea when Kokabiel will strike."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Just know I'll get you soon."

"It's not like we haven't already done it Irene, remember before I left?" Kai asked, as the Dragon grew a smalal smile. "Just know I return your feelings, and this here..." Kai pointed to the black dragon tattoo on Irene's right thigh. "...proves it, but sometimes and in certain cases, we need to be serious, even if its the first time in months we're seeing each other."

"I know, Kai, I know. So...let's get to work shall we?"

As Kai sat in his room, working on a small machine, as it was already 6PM. Kai looked out his window, which luckily was facing the school, where he saw a globe over the school.

Kai quickly summoned Irene into his room, who appeared before him.

"Is it time?" She asked, Kai nodded, as his eye's turned slit.

"Let's move out."

When Kai got to the school, he saw it was the Sitri Family keeping up the barrier. Before long, Sona noticed Kai, along with Irene. Sona signaled to him they couldn't drop the barrier. Kai chuckled a bit, as he put his hand against it. The bottom of the barrier turned black as the two walked inside. Sona grew shocked that he did so, as they continued on their way.

"What are you doing here!?" Sona called out.

"What do you think I'm doing...I'm gonna save the town." Kai said before he continued towards the school.

"So Kai, game plan?" Irene asked, curious on which of their plans they were going to go with.

"Simple, we'll help where we can." The woman was confused. "The Gremory heir believes herself to be pretty high and might, like nothing will hurt her. If I'm correct with my evaluation, she didn't even both to call in her brother. So we'll let them do most of the work to see how they do, and help where we can. Once I see it fit to get truly involved, then I'll reveal a bit of my true power."

"Do you fear Kokabiel may reveal your true identity?" The Dragon asked, making Kai chuckle.

"As I've said, I would eventually be found out, so why not just let it happen." Kai said, as they reached the back. Before them, they noticed Cerberus' attacking the Gremory group. "So he's going as far as to bring forth a couple of Hounds, huh? Ghost."

A teleportation circle appeared, as a creature appeared next to Kai. The best was large, nearing the size of the school. It had 6 legs, 3 on each size with sharp red claws at each end. It had glowing purple eye's along with purple scaled wings with tears in their ends, and sharp pointed horns. It's tail was about the length of 2 school buses. For most of it's body, the scales were black in color, giving him a very terrifying look.

"Time to get to work buddy." Kai said, as the beast began to growl. Before it jumped high into the air.

As the Gremory team were doing their best to hold off the Cerberus, before they could process it happening, a giant beast launched at one of the Cerberus', specifically the one that was nearing Koneko.

"What the hell is that!?" Issei asked in shock.

"It's a Dhagon, but what is one doing here of all places!?" Rias answered, but asked in shock at seeing the deadly beast. Dhagon's, a side variation of a Dragon. They were said to be born in the depths of hell, near Cocytus. Powerful creatures that could control their signature purple flames with ease.

The group watched as the Dhagon torn into the shoulder of the one Cerberus it had in front of it. With as much force as it could muster, the Dhagon tore off one of the Cerberus' heads.

"What the hell is going on!?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Sorry I'm late." They all turned to see Kai, along with Irene, who was covered in a red aura. "I'll explain things later, for now, worry about the Cerberus'." Kai stated. "Ghost!" Kai called out, the beast running forward, as Kai jumped high, landing on the Dhagon's head.

"Wait, this beast is under your command!? What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Issei's shock couldn't be any higher than it was.

"It's good to see him up in spirits." Akeno giggled out.

"Let's not sit around, everyone, let's get in there!" Rias yelled out, as her group and her ran in, helping take down the Cerberus'. As Issei was about to get chewed down by one, a sword sliced it in half. Everyone turned to see it was Xenovia.

"You all looked like you needed some help." She stated.

"Nice save."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're glad you're here." Rias stated.

"Great Blade of the grounds of the Norse, I call you forth...Come to my aid in this time of need, and allow me to tear down those who stand in my way, I call upon you, Ragnarok!" Everyone turned to see a blade appear in Kai's hand. It had jet black steel with a golden handle. In the center of the metal, was a tube filled with a red liquid. The blade itself had a golden aura surrounding it, with streak of crimson red running through it's aura. "Irene, on me!"

"Right!" Irene called out, as she slammed her staff on the ground, causing the ground to shake. "Fire Dragon, molten core!" She called out, a flames spewed out from the ground, taking out the legs of the Cerberus'.

"Time to put you to sleep!" Kai yelled out, as he jumped into the air, his blade cutting through the Cerberus like butter. The hound disappeared, as Kai landed perfectly on his feet. He looked towards the Dhagon, nodding as it gave a low growl in his direction, before it disappeared.

"Oh, this is quite a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to show your face, Dragon Sin of Wrath. One of the most feared mercanaries in the entire Supernatural world." Kokabiel spoke from above on his floating throne. Kai looked up at him with a smirk, not showing any fear towards the Leader Class Fallen Angel.

"You think I would allow you to destroy this town? You must be dumber than you look, vampire." Kai joked, as his own created blade Ragnarok disappeared in a gold magic circle.

"Still cunning with a sharp tongue I see." Kokabiel sneered. Three magic circles appeared at Kai's sides, the three Fallen Angels Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner appeared. "Oh? If it isn't you three. You're betraying me by siding with this filth, y'know?"

When it came to the three dark Angels, they had returned to the Grigori for a few days of extra training with Penemue, another High classed Fallen Angel.

"I wasn't expecting you three back for another day or two, what happened?" Kai asked.

"Lady Penemue allowed us back a bit early. Seems her reasoning wasa justified." Raynare explained, as they all unfurled their now 6 black feathered wings.

"Hmmm, so you get a few extra wings and believe you can defeat me? Please." Kokabiel said with a laugh.

"It's complete!" Valper yelled out, as everyone turned towards him. In the middle of the giant magic circle was a sword. "The Excalibur's have been fused into one, it's marvelous." He exclaimed in joy.

Suddenly, Kiba started to move towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil. But that doesn't matter right now, especially with the evil I see before me."

"I'm evil? That's pleasant, maybe I am evil, that's a fun concept to think about."

"This is serious! After everything you've done!"

"I know it is. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufufu." Valper gave a nasty chuckle. "You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur, I went into despair."

"Did we ask for this guys pathetic sob story?" Kai asked, as Irene walked up to him.

"I believe we did not, but he probably won't stop." She stated.

"I held admiration for thos who could wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started to experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"Complete? You disposed of uf after finding us to be a failure." Kiba said with a glare in his eye's, as Valper let out a cackle.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigae its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is..." Xenovia seemed to learn the truth and started gritting her teeth in anger.

"That's right Holy Sword Wielder girl. We take out the Holy-Elements from those who have them and crystallize them." Valper pulled out a crystal with a faint glow. "With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukuku."

Valper laughed once more, as Kiba clenched his fists tightly.

"...You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

"That's right. This crystal is from back then. I have used the three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elemtns! Hmmmmmmmmm. If you think like that, that makes me special." Freed laughed out crazily.

"...Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments...you're trash Valper. You're nothing and you'll return to nothing when I take care of you. You won't be alive long enough for my blade to set into your skin." Kiba's aura was growing with every passing second.

"Hm, if you say that, then I will give this crystal to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Then I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world. Then I'll mass produce Holy Sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the results of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

"Valper threw the crystal towards Kiba, landing in front of his foot. He bent down and picked it up, as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks.

"...Everyone..." His expression was filled with sadness and anger. "I couldn't even...in the end, I couldn't even..." Suddenly, shapes of boys and girls surrounded Kiba, all of different ages.

"The various powers present on the battlefield made the spirits within the orb appear." Akeno explained, as Kiba looked around at the spirits.

"Everyone! I...I...!"

[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]

The spirits started to sing, something a few on the field recognized...the Sacred Gear.

[We were no good alone]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the Holy Swords, but]

[It will be okay if we are together]

[You have to accept the Holy Sword]

[It's not scary]

[Even if God is watching]

[Our hearts are always...]

[ONE]

"He's reached it..." Kai said, the others turning to him. "Gremory, your knight has just achieved his Balance Breaker.

"I will become a sword, for my new and old comrades! Sword Birth!" Kiba yelled out, as a new sword was made. "The Sword of Betrayal, a blade with both light and demonic elements, just try and stop it!" Kiba annouonced, shocking most.

Freed and Kiba soon clashed, as Xenovia walked forward.

"Yes, keep him like that for now." She said, as she placed Excalibur Destruction in the ground, closing her eye's. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy Mother Mary. Please hear my voice. In the name of the Saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"Wah! Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!"

"Of course, even in the Vaitcan, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?" Valper practically screamed out.

"Unlike those common artificial Holy Sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Xenovia stated, further shocking Valper.

Kiba and Xenovia began to battle with Freed, to where his sword was soon broken into piece's, before Kiba slashed away at Freed, knocking the crazed stray out.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

"No...Holy Demonic Sword...? Impossible...The polar opposites cannot merge...what are you!? I don't understand what you're supposed to be either! This doesn't make sense! This is beyond any expectations that I had, I simply can't allow this thing occur in front of me, go and die you hateful little bitch!" Valper screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping at what little hair he had left.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba pointed his blade at the old man. "Prepare yourself."

"...I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It wiwll be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced. Then not only the Maou but the God has also-" Before he could finish, a light spear was sent through Valper's chest, killing him instantly.

"Valper, you were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I dont mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel said, as his throne disappeared. "Now then, you." Kokabiel pointed at Kai, as he landed on the ground. "It's been some time since we last fought, and I really wish to shut you up for good."

"Aww, how sweet, but today will not be my last, Kokabiel, that's for sure." Kai said, as he started to walk forward. "Everyone, stay out of this. This is my fight."

"But Kai, if we were all to attack him, it could-"

"It wouldn't work." Kai interupted Rias. "The most he'd do is toy around with you all. Besides, he wants me anyways, so I may as well give him at least this."

"Smart boy." Kokabiel laughed out. "Tell me, have you told them of who you really are? Or are you still hiding from the world?"

"Kai, what's he talking about?" Issei asked.

"What I keep to myself is my business and my business alone. I have the right to tell it or not." Kai said. Suddenly, Kokabiel began to laugh. "Care to elaborate on what is so funny to you?"

"It's very funny indeed! You fight like this, but you've all lost your masters, haven't you!?"

"What do you mean!?" Rias asked with doubt inher voice.

"Kokabiel, what do you mean you've all lost your masters? I don't understand, tell me right now!" Xenovia yelled out.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! I will tell you!"

"Kokabiel, I swear...that information is hidden for a reason..." Kai growled out.

"Well I'm trying to start a war, so saying it doesn't seem so bad. In the War between the three sides, not only the Maou but God also died!"

Silence filled the area, as shocked expressions filled everyone's faces, bar Kai and Irene.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

"Lies...it's all lies..." Xenovia muttered as she fell to her knee's.

"And then you." Everyone looked up to see Kokabiel staring at Kai. "Since I'm feeling generous, why don't we tell all your friends your true identity?" Kokabiel started.

"Kai, for real, what's he talking about? Tell me!" Issei practically yelled out.

"Don't worry Red Dragon Emperor, I'll help you out." Kokabiel started. "Your friend here is no normal human, not really a human at all. Kai is not even his real name, just a wall for him to hide behind. Kai here is the son of the Demi-God, the one who killed the God of War, Ares."

"No way..." Xenovia muttered, as everyone else was also in shock.

"He is the son of the Demi-God, the Ghost of Sparda, Kratos!" Widened eye's filled others eye's. "Hahahaha, it's all so silly, the boy a son of a Demi-God and a Dragon! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Kai...is it true?" Akeno asked, as Kai turned to her.

"Yes...it's all true." Kai said, as his aura started to grow. "Kokabiel, I must ask...Irina, the chestnut brown haired girl. Did you do anything to her?"

"Oh her? She was infiltrating my Headquarters, so I had to teach her some manners." Kokabiel said with a smirk, as Kai clenched his fists so tight, blood started coming from his palms.

"Ragnarok!" Unlike Kai would usually do, he charged in quickly, slashing at Kokabiel, who blocked with his wings. Kai had a shadow arm appear on his back, as Oblivion appeared in that hand. He snuck it behind Kokabiels guard, cutting the Dark Angel on the cheek.

"Gaah! You bitch! I'll slaughter all you love for that!" Kokabiel brought forth a light spear, the spear digging into Kai's stomach.

[Kai!]

Many shouted in worry. Many of the others decided to move in, these being Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Akeno, Rias, and Issei, as Asia kept back to heal Kai's wound.

"That's not like you to run in Kai, what got into you?" Irene asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Hehe, sorry about that love, just hearing of Irina filled me with a bit of rage. It won't happen again." Kai said, as the others kept trying to fight Kokabiel, but to no use. Akeno was left, as she sent thunder at Kokabiel, who used his wings to block it.

"Will you stand in my way, the one who holds the blood of Barkiel?"

"Don't you put me in the same category as that man! I am nothing like that creature!" Akeno yelled out, before Kokabiel sent a light spear at her. As she was about to be hit, Kai had appeared, a pair of Dragon wings out to shield Akeno, as his back took the full attack. The two floated down to the ground slowly, as Kai's hair covered his face.

"Kai..."

"Rest for now, Akeno...I'll finish this." Kai stated, letting her on her own feet. She watched as he walked towards Kokabiel, as everyone else was down and out, but still conscious. "First you harm Irina, my childhood friend, and then try to do the same to Akeno, someone who, in short time, I've grown close to. Kokabiel...you will pay...with your life..." Kai's voice was growing deeper and darker, the light spear in his back literally shattering, as his hair started to stand up straight and turn white , revealing his second eye to everyone.

It was no normal eye. It was white with a golden cross in the center, as red tattoos appeared over his body. Over his arms, chest, back, and face. His other eye, which is originally red, turned to black, as his muscles seemed to bulge a bit. A golden aura burst from his body, destroying parts of the ground they stood on. The winds grew fast and hard, as everyone tried to keep their ground.

"This aura, th-this power, it's incredible!" Rias shouted in shock.

"It would seem my love is done playing games." Irene said, as she easily kept her feet planted on the ground. "This...is his Demi-God form."

"This is exactly what I wanted! A true challenge! Come at me, son of Kratos!" Kokabiel yelled, only to feel something in his stomach. He looked down to see a blade in it, but not any normal blade. It was connected to a chain.

Everyone noticed that the bandages around Kai's forearms were gone, fallen to the floor. Now there were burn marks seen, in the shape of chains, where actual chains came out from his skin, like they were underneath the skin the entire time.

"What are those things?" Asia asked, seeing the blades.

"They're known as the Blades of Chaos, the same blades his father uses, just recreated." Irene explained. The second one came out from his other arm, this one going around Kokabiel's neck. Flames came from the chains, the flames burning Kokabiels gut and neck, the Dark Angel letting out screams of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Kokabiel tried to pull them away, but it was no use.

"You don't deserve to live any longer." Kai said, a glare clear in his eye's.

"P-Please, I can give you anything you want! You want it, I can get it for you, all you have to do is join me-"

"Save it, scum. Your war monering ways are done." Kai said, as he reared back thh one blade in his gut, aiming for Kokabiels forehead.

"That's enough!" A sudden new voice came out, as the bararier around the school was destroyed. Two beams came down from the sky, one white, one gold. The two beams hit the ground, revealing two people. One was donned in white Dragon designed armor with blue gems.

The other was a young woman with black hair, reaching midway down her back, with dark red bangs. She was wearing an armor like top with seperate gaunlets on her arms. The bottom half of her armor was very skimpy like, revealing most of her body. (Imagine Rias Boosted Gear Balance Breaker from season 3, just with a crow styled helmet) Another thing they noticed with the woman, was the number of Fallen Angel wings on her back.

"She's of the leader class..." Rias muttered.

[Lady Yuuma!?]

The three Fallen Angels said in shock, seeing the young woman before them.

"Yuuma, what're you doing here?" Kai asked, shocking Issei by the name.

"Kai, did you just say Yuuma?"

Kai didn't pay attention to him, still looking towards the woman.

"Azazel asked for Vali and I to come clean up the mess Kokabiel made, and bring him back to Grigori for punishment." Yuuma explained as her helmet disappeared revealing her face, specifically her dark blue eye's. They watched as the armored man made quick work of Kokabiel, knocking the leader out cold. He picked up Kokabiel, as well as taking up Freed.

"It seems Valper was already killed." The man stated.

"Oh well, makes our job easier." Yuuma said, as she looked back at Kai, a hand on his cheek. "So, the secrets finally out?" She asked, making Kai chuckle. "I've gotta say, this look on you does wonders." Yuuma said with a giggle.

"Kai!" Issei called out, the two turning to him. "Did you call her Yuuma?"

"Issei, meet Yuuma, daughter of Penemue, who is another Leader Class Fallen Angel. Raynare used her name as her fake when she played with you. Yuuma here has a nickname in the Grigori, the Fallen Princess."

"A little strange the same little girl I trained all those years ago before Kai here would use my name to kill a boy." Yuuma said, looking at Issei. "I can't make up for what Raynare did to you, but I can at least apologize for her actions. I suppose I should have trained her better in certain cases."

"Please, don't apologize to me, it was of her own doing, you can't take credit for any of it."

"Hmm, Kai, you definitely know how to pick your friends, friendly and understanding. I wish we could talk more, just like we have the past few weeks and months, but I need to head back to the Grigori." Yuuma stated, shocking many as she kissed Kai dead on the lips.

"Goats Sin of Lust." Irene spoke up, Yuuma turning to her with a smile.

"Lions Sin of Pride." Yuuma remarked. Irene gave a calm smile, to which Yuuma returned. It was clear to the others that the two held a lot of respect for one another. Yuuma turned back to Kai, giving him a small.

"Talk to you soon~" She said, before Issei's gauntlet spoke up.

**[Are you ignoring me, white one?]**

The armored man looked over at Issei's gauntlet.

**[So you were awake, red one]**

**[We finally meet, but in a situation like this]**

**[That's alright. It is our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen]**

**[But white one, I can't feel the hostility from you like before]**

**[Red one, your hostility is quite low as well]**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us other than fighting right now]**

**[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves. It's not bad like this sometimes, righ? Let's meet again, Ddraig]**

**[That would also be fun. Until then, Albion]**

"Grow stronger, my rival, for it is our destiny to battle some day."

"Vali, you can try to intimidate the poor boy another day, we need to leave." Yuuma said, as the man now revealed as Vali turned and walked away with Yuuma, before they both disappeared.

Kai watched them leave, before his Demi-God form disappeared, his hair turning back to black and red while the bangs fell back in front of his face. Now back in his normal form, he instantly felt the fatigue, as Irene wawlked closer, putting her hand on his back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Irene. I've dealt with much worse. Let's get home." Kai said, as the two went and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Rias called out. "We at least deserve an explanation on why you hid who you really are." She stated.

"Bah! In reality, I don't owe shit. Besides, right now I'm too tired to deal with your constant talking. If you want answers, you may or may not get them in your Clubroom some time soon." Kai said, as Irene planted her staff into the ground, making the two disappear in a flash.

* * *

**And so Kokabiel has been defeated, a bit of Kai's lineage has been revealed, and we've also met Kai's second in command. One reviewer did guess it right when I said Kai's second alpha was a Dragon, as Irene Belserion has been introduced. Yuuma and her are also members of Kai's group.**

**Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel**

**Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(oc "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), more to be revealed**

**Until next time!**

**Have a good one!**


	10. Until Next Time - Explanations

**Until Next Time...Explanations**

**This chapter is gonna be rather short, as it's just a filler chapter before we continue on with canon. Either way, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai stood at the airport with Irina, who was headed back to the Church with some of the piece's of Excalibur. Xenovia had already went back to Kuoh, since she decided to become a Devil under Rias. She decided not to tell Irina about the death of God, nor did Kai. He knew how high her beliefs were, and he didn't wanna break that. The two had sat down in a secluded area for a bit of time, as Kai explained the things the others now knew.

"So...how long until we see each other again?" Kai asked, as Irina was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hopefully, not too long. Sorry our reunion was as short as it was." Irina apologized/

"Don't worry too much about it. Just seeing you after all these years was enough for me. This definitely won't be the last time we see one another." Kai proclaimed, making Irina smile.

"I suppse you're right." Irina said, standing up. She turned to Kai with her signature smile as he stood with her. "Until next time, Kai."

"Yeah, until next time..." Kai said, beginning to walk off. Suddenly however, Irina pulled him back around, quickly planting her lips on his. Kai didn't let it shock him, instead fell into it, placing his hands on her hips. He held her close, as her soft hands were placed against his cheeks. She pulled back with a small smile.

"Just a goodbye present." She said with a wink, before turning and walking off. Kai gave a smile, as he turned and walked off as well. Now...he was due a meeting with the locals.

~~~ ORC

"So, where do you want to start?" Kai asked, as he sat in the ORC, Irene by his side. Her staff was laying against the arm of the sofa, it's owner sat with a leg layed on top of the other.

"I suppose the easiest question, your real name?" Rias asked, sat on the other sofa, the rest of the ORC behind her.

"Hmmm, my father gave me the Norse name Atreus, but my mother wanted to call me the Greek term Imitheos. You can call me either, but I'd rather go by Kai. Much easier for conversation." Kai stated.

"Tell me, your past life. What was it like?" Rias asked, making Kai lean back in his seat.

"Where do I begin?" He asked himself, his face growing serious. "I suppose it all started when I could walk and talk properly. My father instantly wanted to begin training me in the ways of battle. My mother didn't agree with it, but decided it'd be best to traim me as well, so I could use my Dragon abilities. My dad could be a bit ruthless when it came to training, but it helped me in the end. Made me stronger, better. Unfortunately, things didn't go so well when I was 7. I was training with my mother...before we were attacked by Devils. It was due to the attack tht something...tragic...occured, and was the cause of my mother's death." They could tell he was holding something back with that statement. Irene put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, since she knew the full story of his past and what had truly happened. "After that, I left home, and came to Kuoh, where my Grandfather told me to go. It's how I met Issei and Irina, but soon enough, I was on the move again. I left for the Greek, where I continued my training, and mastered...most, of my powers and abilities. Soon enough, after that, I came back to Kuoh."

"That's quite a lot to take in, but onto my next question how do you know the one known as Yuuma? You two seemed to know each other quite well."

"I guess I forgot to mention that. Simple, I met her while training with the Greek Gods, Azazel himself brought Yuuma with him to a meeting where he had the Greek Gods train her, where we grew a friendship. I suppose you could say we're closer than friends, but take it as you will. Also, Yuuma is apart of my group, which I suppose I should explain as well."

"Yeah, am I right in guessing she is in this group?" Rias asked, refering to Irene.

"That's correct. Irene, is my second-in-command. A Dragon with powers much stronger than my own. I'm sure at least some of you have heard of Dragon Slayer magic?"

"I have, a power created to combat Dragons in a war that had taken place a few centuries ago. Why?" Rias asked.

"Because I am it's creator." Irene spoke up, shocking them all. "Allow me to explain. As you said, it was centuries ago. A time when humans and Dragons lived in peace and harmony. Where we worked with one another. But some of the Dragons didn't believe the humans were their equals. Back then...I was a human, one excellent with magic. So I helped those Dragons who still wished to live in peace with creating ways to combat the rogue Dragons. At that time, I guess you could call them the first Evil Dragons, seeing as some of them are still alive today. It was during this time...I created Dragon Slayer magic, magic that allows a human to work with a element that is the exact same a Dragon holds. Unfortunately...someone was there, someone that took out the Dragons with ease, and killed the one Dragon I worked alongside for years. His name was Belserion and to honor his memory and life, I took his name as my sirname."

"Hold on a minute. You said back then you were human, right? What happened to turn you into a Dragon?" Issei spoke up, asking the question most of the Devils were wondering.

"After the War had ended and I ran from the city...my body began to change. Perhaps I was around the Dragon Slayer magic too much, as my body began to change. I was becoming a Dragon. It didn't help that I was pregnant at the time. Thankfully I knew magic to slow her growth so she wouldn't be born during that time, seeing as war was a common occurance back then. You all may know her now as Erza Scarlet."

"Erza is your daughter?" Kiba looked in shock.

"I thought it would have been obvious, seeing our very similar hair color. She does have a different last name since I wouldn't want her to be put in danger if any previous enemies were to arise and come for me."

"Interesting, what does this group do?"

"Well, if you're wondering if we're affilihated with any of the factions, we're not. We simply take jobs and protect the human race. Known as the Seven Deadly Sins, and named exactly after the seven sins. Our jobs are usually killing stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and a few Exorcists here and there. Nothing but strays. If it were to come down to someone of high class, then we'd need to get in touch with the leaders of the Factions." Kai explained.

"Well that's good to know. If I could ask, who else is in this group?" Rias asked, leaning forward, making Kai chuckle.

"Now that would just be boring to just tell you all of that. Just know that no one on my group is a push over, and no offense, but you all couldn't handle them in one on one fights."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"My group have all had special training with me, harder training than I put you all through when it came to Riser Phenex. In fact, all of them are nearly as strong as me, unless I go full power. The only one who can defeat me is the one next to me. Tell me, do you believe you could defeat the woman who fought in what is known as the Dance of the Dragons?" Kai asked, pointing at Irene. "Or the famous Titania, Erza Scarlet, who you were not able to put a single scratch on during training Kiba? Or perhaps Yuuma, the 'Fallen Princess' who is said to surpass her mother Penemue in terms of power, and said to be about almost as strong as Shemhazai?" Kai stated and asked.

"Kai?" Akeno suddenly spoke up. "What is it with your other eye?" Akeno asked.

"Oh? This thing?" Kai said, lifting his hair, showing the golden crossed pupil shaped eye. "Well, it's not my actual eye."

"What?"

"It's a mechanical eye made for me by a friend of mine and myself. It allows me to read others powers levels in battle. Allows me to know how much effort I need to put in a fight."

"Ok, but why is it shaped as a cross?" Issei asked.

"I had to get this damn thing when I was 7! I was stupid alright." Kai stated, shocking the Devils.

"Wait, hold on, seven years old!?" Issei shouted in shock, as Kai leaned back in his seat.

"Like I said before, I've seen my fair share of battles, even at a young age. At the age of seven, I lost my eye in a fight. That was half way through the fight, but I continued on, and managed to almost win. After the fight, my socket was hollow for a few weeks before I got this mechanical one." Kai explained. Akeno looked him over with a sad expression, as did Koneko.

"So, final question...Just how do you know Azazel?" Rias asked.

"Well, my group and I for a while now have been more of merceneries. We've accepted jobs from other races, the Devils, Fallen Angels, even the Youkai Faction. Azazel is the one who gave me the job when it came to rescuing the three Fallen Angels currently back at the Grigori to continue their training. He's given me most of the jobs I've had."

"I see, well I guess that's all I need to know. Thank you Kai for trusting myself and my family with this information." Rias said, giving a sigh of relief. Kai and Irene nodded at one another before standing up.

"Of course, you've done good for my friends, and I think I can finally trust you. With that said...I wouldn't mind us being friends." Kai said, giving Rias a warm smile, one that Rias returned.

"...Thank you, truly thank you. Yes, being friends would do good for the both of us." Rias said, making Kai chuckle.

"I'd best be off for now. If you need my help with anything, don't be afraid to have Issei call me. Have a good day everyone." Irene gave a bow, before following Kai out of the room. Akeno looked at the now closed door with a sad expression.

'Just what have you been through, Kai?' She thought to herself, as Koneko had a similar thought in mind. Sure they learned a bit more on Kai, but even now...

He was still a bit of a mystery.

* * *

**Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel**

**Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(oc "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), more to be revealed**

**Until next time!**

**Have a good one!**


	11. Pool Day, Parents Day!

**Pool Day, Parents Day!**

* * *

Kai awoke in bed, looking around his room. He slowly looked down, feeling extra weight on his body. He lifted the covers, revealing Irene, wearing nothing but her panties, showing off her incredible figure. Kai chuckled at the sight, kissing her forehead, as he decided to lay back down. Irene however, awoke, looking up at Kai.

"Morning beautiful." Kai said, feeling her eye's on him.

Irene smirked, before planting herself fully on top of him, staring him dead in the eye's with a playful smirk. Kai looked right back at her, taking her challenge. He couldn't help but let out small grunts as Irene slowly grinded against his body. It didn't help that all he was wearing were his boxers and shorts. The shorts were really thin too, leaving not much between the two area's.

"Can we have our fun, now~" Irene asked with a smirk still on her face. Kai returned the smirk, before flipping their positions. Irene let out a small yelp, as Kai now hovered above her, holding her by her wrists. She couldn't help but glare at Kai.

It was natural for the two being Dragons. A battle of dominance is what they were seeing this as. Kai leaned down, going for a kiss. Not being one to deny the warmth of her lover's lips, she awaited to feel the two become one, but only heard him whisper in her ears.

"Not today, love~" He said in a tone of voice that sent shivers up Irene's spine. Kai lifted himself up, before getting off the bet. Irene couldn't help but pout as she sat up.

The two got to their usual morning routines, before they sat down for breakfast. Grayfia had been up earlier than the two, having made them breakfast.

"So Kai..." Irene spoke up, Kai looking up at her with a small smile. "...Do you plan on having the others come down to Kuoh? A bunch of them have been missing you." She asked, as Kai set down his utensils, leaning back in his seat.

"I was actually thinking of doing so, but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet." Kai said, as he took a sip of apple juice. "By the way, I'm going to be helping the Gremory team clean up the schools pool. You're free to come if you'd like, but it's up to you."

"Hmmm, it does sound fun. I won't be there to help clean, but I'll be there. I'll be needing a new swimsuit to show off." Irene said with a smirk. "I'll make sure to get one you'll like~"

"Hehe, don't worry. Anything you wear I love." Kai said, as he looked towards Grayfia, who was washing the pans she had used. "Grayfia, would you like to come along? I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself." Kai asked, as Grayfia turned to him.

"No thank you, Kai. I do have some work to be done here at the house. I already sent Yubeluna to get a few things I would need, so I'll be quite busy." Grayfia said, making Kai sigh.

"If you say, but I promise you now. Soon, we'll go out, just the two of us. You deserve to get out of the house, just as Yubeluna deserves." Kai said, as he stood up. He walked over, giving Irene a sensual kiss, before headed for the front door. "I'll see you soon." He gave a wave of his hand, before walking out the door.

Irene watched him walk out with a small smile, as she began to think.

'I wonder what color he'd like.' She thought, before turning to Grayfia.

"You do like him, don't you?" She asked. Grayfia turned to her with wide eye's.

"What? Of course not-"

"That's why you accepted being put under his protection, isn't it? So you could be closer to him?" Irene said, standing up. "Trust me, he's already got plenty of women that love him and he loves back. I can assure you that he would return your feelings if you told him. Holding them back will only hurt yourself in the end." Irene said with a small smile directed at Grayfia. She left the kitchen and house, headed straight for the mall to get a new swimsuit.

~~~ School Pool ~~~

It had been three days now since Kokabiels attack, and Kai decided to be a little more friendly than a jackass to the Gremory Family. They decided to try out a small friendship, the same for others such as Kiba. The group saw Kai walking up to them, as he pulled off his jacket, leaving him in his shirt.

"Sup guys. It seems you haven't started yet." Kai said, noticing the disgusting looking pool. He pinched his nose, as being a Dragon gave him better senses then most, the awful smell lingering in his nose.

"We decided to wait for you, I hope you don't mind." Rias explained, as everyone changed into some clothing to allow better movement, as they got to work on the pool. While Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno sprayed water into the mess, Issei, Kai, and Rias would scrub it away. Before long, the pool was cleaned and looking much better,

"Alright everyone, Sona has allowed us to use the school pool for a little bit, so I hope you brought some swim gear. Time to let loose and have some fun!" Rias called out, as everyone went to go change. As the guys were changing, Issei looked over at Kai as he pulled off his top, revealing all of the scars across his body.

"Damn dude." Issei muttered, as Kai gave a half hearted laugh at the site of his scars. The four on his arms seperately, the long diagnol one on his back, and the few small ones visible across his side.

"Yeah...memories of my past and mistakes I've made." Kai said, as he put on some plain black swim trunks, along with a skin tight long sleeved top, just to hide the scars. As the guys left the cganging room, the girls were still changing. The guys were simply waiting by chatting away, before they heard the door open, along with a voice directed towards Issei.

"Oh, Issei~" The voice of Rias made Issei turn and see her beautiful white two piece bikini. "How do you like my new swimsuit?' She asked, striking a pose.

"I-It looks really good! Definitely suits you." Issei said, making Rias smile.

Kai looked down at Koneko, who was tugging at his sleeve. She held a small blush on her face, as she held her hands behind her back.

"You look really cute Koneko." Kai said, rubbing her head, talking of her school swimsuit. Koneko's blush deepened, not only from his compliment, but by the rubbing of her head. As Koneko walked off, Kai felt two round and soft piece's of flesh press up against his back. He also felt fingers grab his chin, turning his head, to show Akeno behind him.

"Hey there handsome, like my swimsuit?" She said, giving him a good look. For the first time, everyone actually saw Kai blush, as he looked at Akeno in her two piece swimsuit.

"Holy shit..." Was all he could mutter, making Akeno giggle with a slight blush. As he continued to stare at Akeno, he felt another pair of fingers grab his chin to turn his head. This time, he saw Irene, arriving just as the woman were changing. There Irene now stood in a one piece swimsuit that was black in color, with dark red patterns across the ends. She obviously did not have her hat on, showing her hair to be different in style, now up in a high ponytail.

"Nice to see you, love~ I hope you like what I picked~" Irene said in a sweet, elegant voice that caused Kai to blush a bit more.

"Oh...mamma..." He muttered again.

"I'll take that as you like it." Irene said in his ear in a seductive tone, followed up by Akeno.

"I'll let you see more in private~" The gorgeous raven black haired Devil said.

"Have I been forgotten, nya~?" Kai turned again, only causing blood to drip down his nose. Walking out from the women's changing room was Kuroka, wearing a white one piece bikini with flowers of multiple colors on it. Kai swore he was about to pass out.

"Nice to...see you again...Kuroka..." Kai said, as he stared her up and down.

"Kai, could I see you for a moment?" Rias called out, as Kai looked towards her. Excusing himself from the two beauties, walked over to see Rias with Koneko. "Sorry to take your time, but could you help Koneko learn how to swim. She seems to be more relaxed around you, so I thought it'd be best for you to help her. Do you mind?" Rias asked, as Koneko looked away with a blush.

"Of course I don't mind. Come on, Koneko." The two walked off, as Kai dropped into the water slowly. He turned around, putting his arms out. He helped Koneko in, making sure to keep her above water.

~~~ Few Minutes Later ~~~

"Pwah!" Koneko took in a breath as she continued to swim, with Kai helping. Kai was walking sideways next to her, keeping his hands against her stomach as he continued to instruct.

"You can do it, little sis!" Kuroka cheered from the side. She was sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dipped into the water as her tails swayed back and forth. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her lover helping her little sister. From what the neko could tell, little Koneko was growing to like Kai, way more than just as a friend.

"Make sure to keep kicking your legs, Koneko." The white haired cutey seemed to hear him, making sure her legs kept kicking, as they reached the end of the pool. Before Koneko's face could smash into the wall, Kai got in front of her, her body crashing against his own. "You alright, Koneko?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Kai. You're incredibly kind..." Koneko mumbled, but Kai heard her, laughing a bit.

"I know when to be kind, Koneko. Come on, we might wanna get out now." Kai helped Koneko out of the pool, as she went to go sunbathe with Asia, who had just finished learning to swim with Issei. As Kai stood next to the pool, he felt someone pull him in, as he fell backwards, down and into the water.

When he looked, he saw Akeno smiling at him. The two resurfaced, as they both seemed to see Rias have Issei rub her down with some lotion. The two turned back to one another. Akeno looked down, to see the skin tight top. She thought back to his fight with Ruval, where she was able to see all of his scars.

"Kai...Do you not like seeing them? Your scars?" Akeno asked, as Kai leaned against the side of the pool. Akeno, almost instinctively, leaned against him.

"Few are from training with my father, others...mistakes I've made multiple times too many." Kai said, sighing. "I know if you saw them, you'd react in this type of way." Before he could continue talking, Akeno lifted his bangs to get a closer look at his other eye. As she did so, Kai unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Akeno looked down, making Kai do the same, but...he didn't pull away. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck, as she leaned on his shoulder.

Before they could continue relaxing at the edge of the pool however, an argument started.

"No fair, Rias! You shouldn't be the only one allowed to get a back rub from Issei!" Asia screamed, as the two started to argue, before Issei ran off to the changing rooms.

"Think we should break it up?" Akeno asked.

"Don't bother, it'll only cause a bigger storm." Kai said, as Akeno leaned back on his shoulder.

"The more I think about it, I could use a nice rubbing. Think you could do it?" Akeno asked with a seductive smirk. Kai smirked back.

"Sure. It'd be nice to feel this figure of yours." Kai said, making Akeno giggle.

"Think you got room for another, nya~?" Kuroka made her presence known, as she leaned down at the two with a smirk. Kai looked up at her with a small smile.

"I do have two hands, so I should be able to." He said, making Kuroka smile in excitement.

"Then I suppose I'll be getting one as well, love." Kai looked over to see Irene walking over, hands behind her back. She held a playful smirk, as Kai pulled himself out of the water. He gave a shake of his head, making water fly everywhere.

"Well, I'd best get to work, now shouldn't I~?" He said with a teasing smirk. The three beautiful women followed him to the mats, where a bottle of lotion had been left.

Just as he was about to get started, he heard a yell from the changing rooms.

[A BABY!?]

~~~ Clubroom ~~~

The entire group was in the ORC Clubroom, Rias sat on one of the couches, as Kai was sat on the other with Kuroka and Irene at his sides. Issei was down on his knee's, dying of embarrassment.

"Seriously, Issei. I never saw you as the type to do such a thing in such a place." Rias said with crossed arms.

"It wasn't wieird, he was just trying to have a baby with me." Xenovia said, as Issei began to yell at her.

"I was not, you were forcing eggs!"

"This seems like a good time." A new voice said, as a magic circle appeared on the floor. From it, appeared Sirzechs and Sylvia.

"Big brother!?" Rias stood up in shock. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice seeing you again, Sirzechs." Kai said.

"To you as well, Imitheos."

"I'd rather it be kept as Kai, Sirzechs." Kai said, leaning back into the couch.

"Wait, you knew who he was the entire time?" Rias asked in shock, causing Sirzechs to laugh.

"Of course, what kind of Devil King would I be to not know Kratos Son? That and he has done a few jobs for me alongside his group of warriors." Sirzechs explained, as Kai chuckled.

"Nothing too special, Sirzechs." Kai stated.

"Of course. As for why I'm here, I was thinking of holding the upcoming Factions Meeting here." He said shocking many in the room. "Also...isn't parent's day coming up?"

Not only Rias, but Kai also grew wide eyed, both thinking the same thing.

'Oh no...'

~~~ Monday Morning ~~~

"Do I really have to go today?"

"Yes, Kai, you wouldn't want Christian to come to Kuoh for nothing, would you?"

Kai and Akeno were headed for Kuoh Academy. It was the Parents Day, and to say Kai was not excited was an understatement. At least Kai could say he wasn't along, as Rias was also not very eager to be at school that day. Kai had a very deadpanned expression on his face, before Akeno grabbed onto his arm, said arm now stuck between her breasts.

"Come on, it should still be fun, no?" Akeno questioned. Kai shook his head, as they entered the school grounds. Kai got multiple death stares, only for Kai to glare back ten times harder, making them all run off. Akeno giggled softly, turning his head to look at her. "Don't worry about them, Kai, they won't do anything."

"Oh, I know. I just need to show them what's mine."

"Oh? So I'm yours now~" Akeno said with seduction clear in her voice. Kai seemed to be taken a little back, his usual serious demeanor slowly changing into slight embarrassment. Akeno smirked at the small blush, before whispering in his ear. "Just try to enjoy yourself, okay? I'll see you after school~" Akeno walked off, leaving Kai to head to his class. When he got there, he already saw many of the parents there, as more began to walk in. Kai took his seat, placing his head on the desk.

"You alright, Kai?" Issei asked, seeing his friends depressed look.

"No...for a parents day, it would be nice..." Kai muttered the end part. He lifted his head and looked back at the parents. For the smallest second, he could make out a woman standing with the other parents. She held dark green hair with 2 long strands framing her face, and most of it tied up in a high ponytail. Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch. From the left eye, you could see how unique her eye's were. The pupil was pure white in color as the rest of the eye was split into 6 equal parts. Each was a different color. Red, black, grey, purple, blue, yellow respectively.

She held a small smile on her face, as she waved at Kai, making his eye's widen. He turned back to the front of the room just as Reina, Kanto, and Christain walked into the room. Kai looked back, giving his Uncle a small smile. Christain smiled slightly and waved back, as the class was now filled to the brim with students and parents. The sensei walked in, as the bell soon rang.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing something a bit different. You all will be given time to create a painting with the canvas given to each of you. Please, be creative, create whatever your mind can think of. Once you are given your canvas, you may begin."

As Kai got his canvas, he closed his eye's.

'Be...creative...' Kai said, not realizing his hands began to move over the canvas with his paintbrush. '...Mother...'

"Kai!" Kai's eye's opened violently quick. "I didn't know you had such talent in art. Truly a masterpiece!"

"What are you talking about sensei-" Kai looked over his canavas, and grew shocked at what was on it. What he had painted was the same woman he thought he saw earlier standing with the parents. She was stood on a rocky mountain top, a spear in her hand, as a green scaled Dragon soured in the air behind her, roaring at the skies above. "Wha-"

Christain looked over at his nephew, and grew wide eyed at the sight. He easily recognized the woman, before a sad smile cast over his face.

"Holy cow!"

"Who's the beauty!?"

"You see the rack on that chick!"

"Kai, I'll pay you for this painting! I'll give you 500 for it!"

"Screw that, I'll pay 1000 for it!"

"I'm not selling it, you idiots!"

Christain watched the interaction, the sad smile still on his face. He was glad to see Kai being able to interact with others, like a normal human. No supernatural, no Gods, no powers, just being a normal human.

~~~ After School ~~~

"It's very detailed. Thank you, Ise, I'll treasure it." Rias said, looking over the painting Issei had done of her. She had a smile on her face, as Akeno watched Kai stare at the painting he had created. His eye's held sadness within them, as they also looked serious. Deciding he needed a bit of cheering up, Akeno placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a nice painting. I'd be glad to see you make one of me." She said with a smile. Kai gave a small smile back, his eye's still on the painting.

"If you want me to, I'd be happy to." Kai stated, as Kiba walked over, just as many male students were running for the gym.

"Kiba? Is something wrong?" Rias asked.

"Well, I heard some of the other students talking about a magical girl." Kiba explained. Rias' eye's widened.

"Magical girl? It can't be!?"

"Maybe it can."

The group headed over, entering the gym. Kai placed his potrait down against the wall near the door. The male students were snapping photos of a woman on the stage. The woman is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with blackk hair, tied into twin tails and blue eye's, while she also has a child-like body, at least in most cases. Her attire is that of a pink magical girl attire from the hit show Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven.

"Hey! Hey! Disperse! This area will be filled with parents soon! You all should be getting back to classes any time now!" Saji yelled as he walked onto the stage. The male students glared at him, spitting out insults as they left. "Now you, are you related to anyone at this school?"

"Mmhmm!" The girl nodded with a smile.

"Well they should have told you that outfits like this are not allowed at this school or on campus." Saji stated.

"Muuu...but this is my uniform!" The woman said with a cute spin, as the doors opened, revealing Sona.

"Saji? What's going on here? I thought I told you to-"

"So-tan, I found you!" The woman sprinted past Saji, stopping in front of Sona. "So-tan, you don't understand how difficult it was to find you! You didn't even tell me parents day was today! Muuu, so mean So-tan!" The girl exclaimed

"Umm, Rias, that wouldn't happen to be another Devil, is it?" Issei asked.

"Yes, that is actually Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 current Great Satans, as well as Sona's older sister." Rias explained, causing the Red Dragon Emperor to grow wide eyed. "Serafall, so nice to sse you again." Rias said, as they all walked closer, Serafall turning to them.

"Rias, so nice seeing you! Akeno as well! Woah, is that the Red Dragon Emperor!?"

"Yes, Issei, come introduce yourself." Rias called over the brown haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you, Serafall Leviathan, my name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei said with a bow.

"No! Please, call me Sera, or better yet Satan girl! That would be better!" Serafall said, before she took notice to the one stood near the back. Her eye's went wide with excitement and happiness, before she dashed past everyone of them. "KAI!" She yelled, tackling the boy to the ground.

"Ah!" The male yelled out, as Serafall began to kiss him multiple times. Everyone else watched in shock, seeing the Devil King kiss their friend.

"Sera, please...that's...enough..." Kai called out in between kisses. Serafall finally got off of him, allowing him to stand.

"Kai, mind explaining?" Rias asked, still in a bit of shock.

"Well, you know how Sirzechs said I've done some jobs for him. When it came to the meetings, Serafall here would be at a few since they involved other factions. She'd even join me and my group on a few of them." Kai said, as Serafall beamed with a smile.

"And he stole my heart~" She said, holding a hand to her cheek. Kai only sighed at her personality, but overall still found it cute.

"So this is where you went Serafall." A new voice said. Everyone looked over to see Sirzechs, Christian, and another man. This man had the same colored hair and eye color as Sirzechs and Rias, but also a goatee with his hair tied back with a band.

"Oh, Sirzechs, I was just searching for my So-tan, before I also found my Dragon~" Serafall stated, now clinging to Kai's arm. Sirzechs only chuckled at the sight, already knowing of the relationship between the two.

"Ah, so you're Kai." The new man asked. "Pleased to meet you, Kai. My name is Zeoticus, Rias' father. I'd like to think she hasn't caused too much trouble."

"Of course not, we're in a friendship now, so everything's good. It's nice to meet you though." Kai shook Zeoticus' extended hand, giving it a good grip, which already earned some respect from the Devil.

"We were all planning on going back to Issei's home, so shall we head their now?" Sirzechs asked.

~~~ Kai's Home ~~~

While everyone else had went to Issei's home for the night, Kai decided to return home with his Uncle. The two were now sat on the couch.

"So...the painting..." Christian started, referring to the painting Kai had created at school that was now hanging up in his living room. He made sure it was framed so he could keep it forever. "It's really well made, Kai." He said, as Kai laid back on the couch, still staring at the painting.

"It is, isn't it...?" Kai said.

"Kai. I know you miss her, understandably so. Just know she'd be proud of what you've been able to accomplish." Christian said, standing and rubbing Kai on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get myself a drink, want anything?"

"Some water is fine." Kai said, his Uncle nodding. Kai looked back for a second, giving a sigh. Old memories of his were beginning to resurface, and were clouding his thoughts.

As he continued to stay there, he received a text. Looking at it, he saw it was from Akeno.

-Would you come down to my Shrine after school. It's rather important?

~~~ After School - Next Day ~~~

"So, did she say what this was about?" Issei asked, as he and Kai were headed up the stairs to Akeno's shrine.

"No, but apparently it's important. So the leaders of the three factions are planning on holding a peace meeting at our school huh?"

"Ise, Kai, glad you both could make it." The two looked to see Akeno smiling down at them. The three headed to the front of the shrine, before a light shined down from the sky above.

"Is this the Red Dragon Emperor?" A calming voice said. A person seemed to come down from the skies above, landing in front of the three. He is a handsome looking man with long blonde hair and green eye's. He has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are glowing with a golden hue. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

"It's been quite some time." Kai said, recognizing the man.

"Kai, who is this?"

"Issei, meet Michael...the current Leader of the Angel race."

.

.

.

"So, what is your reason for meeting with us, Michael?" Kai asked, as the three now stood around a table. Issei and Kai on one side, Michael across from them, and Akeno on the other side.

"First off, I'd like to speak with the Red Dragon Emperor." Michael looked over at Issei, who gulped at being in the presence of an Angel. "I would like to give you a gift, as a way to bring further peace to the three factions." A light shined in the room, before a blade appeared floating above the table. "This blade is the Ascalon, otherwise known as the Dragon Slayer."

"Whah...b-but why give it to me?'

"It's simple, really. At times like these, where peace is coming closer and closer, doing something like this can help bring these three factions closer than ever. And seeing as you are still learning to use your Boosted Gear, a weapon would be of use to your future growth. I believe you would be able to connect the Ascalon with your Boosted Gear, as well." Michael explained.

"Is this true, Ddraig?"

**[I believe it would be possible, might as well try it]**

Issei hesitated to pick up the blade, hence it being a sword made by Angels.

"Don't worry, Ise, certain actions were taken so a Devil would be able to hold the sword." Akeno stated, Issei nodding before picking up the blade with his Boosted Gear covered forearm and hand. A light filled the room, before it disappeared to reveal the Ascalon coming out of the Boosted Gear, replacing the claw like fingers.

With that done, Issei was free to go, as Michael turned to Kai.

"As for you, Dragon Sin of Wrath." A golden orb appeared in Michael's hand, as it floated near Kai.

"What is it?" Kai asked in confusion.

"This here holds the power of an Angel of an Upper class. Since you yourself are a Demi-God, meaning your body is that of a god. I can tell just by looking at you that you still need to learn to better control it, and so I give you this. Not only will it better help you control those powers you possess, but also give you a certain ability. I believe however, it would be best for you to find out this ability on your own."

"I see...I am honored by this gift. Michael, thank you. Now how do I use it?"

"Simple, bring it towards your chest and think of it is as your own power, and it will enter your soul." Michael explained, as Kai took the orb in his hand. He placed it near his chest, relaxing his muscles, before it slowly entered his form.

"Whah..." Kai muttered, as he flexed a little, feeling the new power within his body.

"I believe my work here is done. The next time we meet is during the factions meeting. Farewell, Dragon Sin of Wrath." Michael disappeared in a light, as Akeno entered the room with tea, one for herself and one for Kai.

"Hey...Akeno?"

"What is it, Kai?" She asked with her usual smile.

"I know it may sound rude to ask, but...I never really did get the full story on what happened that day." Akeno knew what he was talking about, as her demeanor changed to serious, but also sad.

"My mother was a Shrine Maiden of the Himejiima Clan. But one day...she ran into an injured Fallen Angel. She healed him back to full health, and they fell in love. Soon, they became married and had a child. That child was me." Akeno stood up, taking down the top of her kimono, before wings popped out of her back. One was her usual Devil wing, but the second...was a Fallen Angel wing. "They're disgusting wings. They represent what I truly am, nothing more than a disgusting woman."

"Akeno..."

"No...it's the truth, Kai. I don't deserve your kindness. I should have been left to die there that day..." Kai shook his head, feeling anger from her saying such things about herself. "I don't see why you would waste your time-" Akeno stopped, as Kai made her face him, looking directly into his eye's. "Why Kai? Don't you see, I'm nothing more than a-"

Her words were finally stopped, as Kai took her lips with his own. She was for sure shocked, but soon melted into the kiss, her eye's closing, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Kai had lightly pushed her against the wall, as their lips stayed connected and tongues battle for dominance. As they finally separated, Kai looked her dead in the eye's.

"Don't tell yourself lies, Akeno. For someone such as yourself to call yourself such things. I will not tolerate it. No, no more. Your beauty will not allow you to call yourself disgusting. If I must, I will show you just how beautiful you are." Akeno blushed at his words, as her hair shadowed her eye's, a single tear running down her cheek.

"For you to say such words, what's a girl to do." Akeno muttered, before tackling Kai to the ground, locking lips with him again. Kai's hands rested upon her waist, as her chest pressed heavily against his own. They stopped their kiss, as Akeno smiled up at him. "At this point, I might as well move in, don't you think?"

Kai at first looked at her in shock, before smiling and kissing her once more, that being enough to answer her question.

* * *

**Next time, we get to the Factions Meeting. Things will be heating up. After the meeting, the next few chapters after that will be my own made chapters. Hopefully you'll enjoy them.**

Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel

Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(OC "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), more to be revealed

Until next time!

Have a good one!


	12. A Meeting of Factions!

**A Meeting of Factions**

* * *

As the meeting as set to start at any moment, Kai sat in his very own seat with Irene and Grayfia stood behind him. At the table sat four different figures. On the Devils side, were Sirzechs and Serafall, Sona with her Queen and one male Pawn behind them. On the Fallen Angels side, was Azazel himself, Vali stood behind him with crossed arms. Next to him was Yuuma in casual clothing attire. With the Angels was Michael, and Irina stood behind him.

Soon enough, everyone heard a knock at the door, before Rias and her peerage, bar Koneko and Gasper, walked in. Sirzechs stood up, waving a hand towards them.

"My sister, and her family." Rias bowed. "In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid." He stated, as Michael gave a soft smile.

"i have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Rias gave another bow to the leader of the Angels this time.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said, leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The non-existence of God." As Sirzechs mentioned this, Kai noticed Irina clench her cloak tightly, a sad expression on her face. "Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Soon enough, after long talks, it was now Rias' time to give her report.

"Now then, Rias, Sona, could you speak about the incident with Kokabiel?" Sirzechs asked, both young women standing up. A few minutes, at least over 5 minutes, Rias finished her report, bowing he rhead.

"...That is all. The reports which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils experienced."

"I can uphold to what she has stated, and agree with the words of Rias Gremory."

Sirzechs gave both a smile, as Serafall gave her little sister a big smile with a thumbs up, making the young Sitri blush furiously.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels." Sirzechs said, all heads turning to the Fallen Angel.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali and Yuuma. The explanation was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Azazel said with closed eyes.

Michael gave a soft sigh.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but...I know about the story you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Ahh, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attemtping to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against Heaven and us but..."

Sirzechs asked seriously, Michael continuing after him.

"Yes, no matter how much time has passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I head you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Azazel gave a chuckle at their questions.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research material to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world politics', you know? I have no interest in interviening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's right."

"That's true."

"That's exactly it~"

All the other three leaders gave strong nods.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last Generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh? Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

From his words, everyone gave a form of shock. Michael was the first to answer.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devils side and the Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 Factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say since the original cause of the war, God and Maou have been eliminated."

Azazel burst into laughter at the words of Michael.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before. Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right? It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Azazel said.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs' words, Azazel gave a nod.

"Yes, if we do another war, the three factions will definitelybe mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh of relief.

"...And, is this it?" Sirzechs looked around the room, before continuing.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we heard about the matter of the Red Dragon Emperor soon?" Michael asked. From this question, Issei turned to Asia.

"Is it alright if I ask Lord Michael about you?"

If Issei wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Issei, I'll let you do what you need to do." Asia said with a smile.

"The reason Asia was exiled, it was because of the fact she can heal Devils, and other creatures, not just followers of God, is that right? The system wasn't as strong as it was when God was alive, right? That's why Asia received no salvation from the Angels, and the likes, yes?"

Michael gave a sad smile, before answering.

"Yes, that is true. The system that God had devised was taken over by myself. I tried to make it bring miracles, and allowe exorcisms and the crosses and such to occur, though the powers of myself, my sister Gabriel and the other Seraph surrounding me, the powers of the Angels couldn't replicate the powers of God. And so his system fell to an inferior manner than it was beforehand."

"So it would mean there is limited salvation, correct?"

"Yes. To understand that, is to understand the predicament we were in beforehand. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in Heaven is the faith of the believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-"

Xenovia stepped forward.

"The people whwo know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"That's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart of us, Seraph and part of the higher rank Angels, along with Irina as well, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you two heretics."

Michael bowed his head to the two Devils, but Xenovia showed a warm smile.

"No, Lord Michael, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brough up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarated as a Devil, that is our crime."

Michael said with a sad expression, but Xenovia shook her head with a smile.

"I regretted it a bit but things that I couldn't do when I was serving the Church, the thing were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. I sat these words, I may anger the other believers but...Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

"Lord Michael, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people in my life. And also, I have met and talked with Lord Michael who I admire, it's an honor! Also, because I get to spend so much time with so many of my friends, the ones who gave me a family."

From their words, a happy expression filled Michaels features. Soon enough, Azazel spoke once more.

"Now then, it's time we heard the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragons. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"As long as I can fight strong opponents, then it's fine."

"I thought you'd say that, but you can fight strong opponnents without war. Next, Red Dragon Emperor, what about you?"

"Well, I never knew I was apart of this world until just recently, so this stuff is still a bit new to me. But I do know that with the power I hold right now, I'll do whatever I can to protect those I care about." Issei proclaimed loudly, Kai giving off a proud smile.

"And finally Kai. The Dragon Sin of Wrath, and leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. What do you want to do to the world?" All heads turned to the sat Dragon, who had been silent during the entire meeting. He looked at them all, before sighing.

"If I'm being honest. In this world, battles and wars are the inevitable, just like Death. No matter what you try, it'll come in some form. Not just to us of the supernatural, but those of the human race. Just look at all of the previous wars they've had. Even then, there are those who try to prevent it. That leaves it up to us to try and keep the peace by ridding the world of those who'd put a stop to it. If anything like that does occur, I'll do what I must to protect my loved ones, new and old." Kai finished, but as soon as he finished, Kai felt something, and so he put his hand against the tabled, a barrier over those in the room, confusing them all.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Michael asked, turning to the young man.

"Somethings happening. I felt new energy signatures enter the area." Kai stated. As he stood and walked over to the window, he opened it to show all of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels protecting the meeting frozen in place, as a giant orange magic circle appeared in the sky. Out of it appeared many mages, some male, others female.

"Good senses, Kai." Azazel said with a thumbs up, as all the leaders got out of their seats, walking over to see just what was happening.

"It seems to be a terrorist attack." Azazel stated.

"I just can't believe it!" Serafall yelled with a pout. "I'm the magical girl here, those women out there are stealing from me!"

"Not the point right now, Sera." Kai said, as he unleashed a giant fireball at the mages, obliterating at least 30 of them.

"Most likely used a Sacred Gear or magic to transfer power on the half vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forecefully made it go into a Balance Breaker state, and since it is in the state, it couldn't have affected the people that have already fought it off, like the big guys and girls here, we're perfectly safe from it. And since it's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, I think that ie even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision...and if they continue to increase the powers of the vampire kid, then even guys like us could be frozen as well. So that half vampire's potential ability was this high. Interesting, huh?"

"You done rambling? In case you haven't noticed, there are more important things to worry about." Kai asked, as Rias clenched her fists.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building and they've even kidnapped Koneko as well...Just where did they get the information...moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting...! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"So our top priority is getting Gasper and Koneko back?" Kai clenched his fists at the thought of Koneko being in the clutches of terrorists, his teeth clenched."Rias. I remember seeing an extra Rook in your clubroom."

"Castling...using the Rook piece to switch the King and Rooks positions on a chess board."

"Be that as it may, I won't allow you to go alone." Sirzechs stated, before Issei stepped forward.

"Please, let me accompany Rias in saving our friends!" Issei's face held determination, as Sirzechs gave a sigh before turning to Kai.

"Grayfia, would you mind starting a magic circle for Rias and Issei?" Grayfia gave a nod, as Sirzechs turned to Azazel.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. What about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel gave a thought, before turning to Issei.

"Oi, Red Dragon Emperor. Take this." Azazel threw something at Issei, who caught it. They seemed to be wide rings to put around the upper arm." Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?" Michael asked.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? It's it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is you're the one researching it..." Michael muttered.

"Lady Rias, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

Azazel then turned to the White Dragon Emperor still leaning against the wall.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemies attention outside. If the White Dragon Emperor comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Red Dragon Emperor to transfer over to the Centre using castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little." Vali gave a huff, moving over to the window and jumping out.

**[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

In an instant Vali was covered in a bright light. Once it stopped, his body was wrapped in a white-body armor that emitted a white radiance, blue jewels giving off a glow as well.

"I suppose I'll do my part as well. I'll help get their attention." Kai said, before turning to Irene. "Help with keeping the barrier up."

"Of course, my love." She gave Kai a loving smile as he moved closer to the window. He removed the bandages on his forearms, as the chains appeared and wrapped around his arms. Just as he was about to jump out, he felt a hand grab his own. He turned to see Irina giving him a soft smile.

"Be careful, please." She said, as Kai returned her smile with a warm one of his own.

"For you, anything." He said, before letting his body fall out the window backwards. He landed on the ground in a superman pose, before rising. He watched as many of the magicians turned to him.

As soon as he was seen, they sent magic attacks his way. Kai chuckled, as his chains slithered off his arms, before they swung around violently, smacking away every attack. Kai ran, his arm turning into a club, pushing him into the air, before it turned into a giant spiked ball. As Kai came to the floor once more, he put so much force into his one transformed arm, the winds changed speed, before the giant spiked ball hit the ground, creating a miniature earthquake, as dust filled the area, many of the magicians being taken down by the strong winds alone. As the smoke settled, Kai was seen in the middle of a giant crater, his arm slowly turned back to normal.

He looked up with a smirk.

"Let's have some fun~"

Meanwhile, back in the conference room.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before." Sirzechs queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." Michael couldn't help but note that quickly, which Azazel agreed to wholeheartedly.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you."

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"...Khaos, Brigade?"

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, thanks to my Vice-Governor." Azazle said it quickly and honestly. "It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael ask.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

"So, they're just out for world destruction then?"

"More than likely, probably. The organization leader is the powerful fiendish Dragon besides the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons."

[-!]

"Yes, Ophis is our leader." Everyone in the roon turned as a magic circle appeared on the floor. Seeing it, Sirzechs turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Issei quickly!"

"Yes!"

"Ise, I'm leaving Rias to you."

"Count on me, sir!"

As the two disappeared, a figure appeared from the magic circle. A tanned woman with brown hair put up into a bun, with purple eye's.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs?" She greeted with a fearless tone.

"Katerea Leviathan, I'm correct to assume you're the one leading this attack?" Sirzechs asked with a stern gaze.

"Katerea, what is this!?" Serafall shouted out, as Katerea turned to her with a glare.

"Serafall, how dare you. To take my title, and belittle it the way you have! But don't worry, I'll end your miserable life and reclaim my title as Leviathan." Katerea said with a smirk.

As it seemed Katerea was about to attack Serafall, the old Maou Leviathan felt a chain wrap around her neck. Everyone turned to see Kai leaning on the window.

"Speaking about Serafall in such a way isn't necessary, you know? I suppose I have to dispose of you myself." Kai flicked his hand towards him, as he sent Katerea flying out of the room. "I'll handle her, so leave it to me." Kai said, his Demi-God form taking shape, as he jumped out of the window.

As Kai landed, Katerea got back to a vertical position, dusting off her clothing.

"So, you're the son of the Demi-God Kratos, Atreus. I've been meaning to get in contact with you."

"Is that so, and with what purpose?"

"Someone with your power will surely be of great help in our cause as the Old Maou Faction, as those imposer call us. So why don't you stop this and join me, we'll surely help you grow even stronger. So how about it?"

Kai looked at Katerea with a stern gaze, but then he burst into laughter. Katerea looked at him in confusion, as he bent over, hands on his knee's.

"Woo, that nice joke." Kai said, wiping a tear, as Katerea began to growl, as Kai's face went to fully serious. "It's pathetic you think I would join some wannabe terrorists like you. I'd much rather end your miserable life as quick as possible, to put you out of your misery." Kai said.

"Is that so? Then I have no choice but to end you here and now!" Katerea said, sending a wave of demonic power at Kai, who readied himself. Kai's left arm turned into a giant blade, as he sliced through the attack. Before Katerea could move, Kai appeared before her in super sonic speed, slamming his now iron club made hand into her gut, sending her flying back.

She began to cough a bit, holding her gut.

"You see, you live on revenge and an unrightful purpose, while I have a purpose in life. As long as that is true, you'll never beat me." Kai said, as he sent a bladed chain out of his wrist at the Leviathan, who sent a blast of demonic energy, but Kai seemed to be ready, as the blade slithered downwards to avoid the attack, before connected and landing in Katerea's shoulder.

She grabbed at the blade, but it wouldn't budge, but as she looked forward, Kai was right in front of her.

"Boo." He said with a smirk, landing a devastating punch against her cheek.

~~~ TimeSkip ~~~

As the battle between Devil and Demi-God neared it's end, Katerea had eaten the snake of Ophis, which had given her a major boost in power.

"With this new power, you're end is near little boy!" Kai looked at her with a glare, before he chuckled.

"I suppose I have to grow even more serious now, don't I?" Kai mumbled, as the wind around him suddenly grew violent. Black smoke rose off of his skin, as parts of his skin turned scale like, hwhite in color, as his hair kept it's spiked up look, still white in color. The left side of his face's scales went black in color, sort of like a ying yang with the white scales on the right side. The pupil of his mechanical eye turned black, as his normal eye kept it's red color.

"W-What the hell!?" Katerea yelled out in worry and a bit of fear.

"...White Shadow Drive..." Kai mumbled, disappearing from sight once again, instantly behind Katerea. She gave a few blinks, before her body tore in half. Kai lifted his right arm, showing it transformed into a white sword, filled with light magic, toxic to the Devil before him.

Her upper half fell off, as the lower half dropped to it's knee's. Kai gave a smirk, as his hand turned back to normal.

"It seems I win." Kai said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head, before everyone's eye's, he was hit by a large fireball, covering the area around him in smoke.

[Kai!]

Many of the bystanders called out, as the smoke cleared to show Kai now in a crater, his body now with may bruises, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Nice, a direct hit." A new voice said, as a figure walked out of the shadows and into the light.

The figure was male, with long and wild red colored hair, his eye's a darker shade of red. He is wearing a long sleeved tunic zipped up down the middle, a gray tunic underneath it that came down sort of like a skirt. Underneath for his trousers are baggy brown pants with boots matching in color. The most distinctive features is the scar over his right eye, keeping it closed as it ran down his cheek and up over the eyebrow, as well as the dark red tattoo over and under his left eye.

"Y-You!" Kai gave out a yell of shock as he sat uo and saw the man. "What...the hell...are you doing here?" Kai asked, in between huge exhales for air.

"I've been searching for you, y'know? Hiding from me and your past like this, not nice Atreus." The man said with a sadistic looking pout.

"Kai...who is that?" Most of the people had come over, as Kai stumbled out of the crater.

"Oh? You didn't even tell all these people about me? Very naughty~" The man turned to all the others. "I'll introduce myself then. My name is Ignatius II..." The now named Ignatius turned and looked at Kai with a glare. "...Half-brother to that creature." He spat.

Everyone looked at the two in shock. They all looked at Kai, who's eye's were covered by his bangs.

"All these years of hiding from your brother. To be prefectly clear, I'm only related to this filth by our mother, our fathers are different. Oh, by the way, Atreus, did you tell them all about how you kill our m-" Before Ignatius could continue, Kai launched at him and punched him so hard, he went flying into the forest next to the school.

"Kai..." Irina attempted to walk forward, but suddenly, everyone was blown back by a black aura falling off of Kai's body.

"Stay out of this..." He said, his tone dark as he rushed into the woods. As Irina was about to run in after him, Michael held her back.

"Lord Michael!"

"Irina, it's clear this is something Kai must do alone. Leave it to him and him alone." Michael said, as Irina looked at the way Kai ran off to.

"She's right." Irene spoke up, all heads turning to her. "I've known of Kai's half-brother, as well as the past they hold, so it'd only be right to leave this to Kai, especially when it's something this personal."

"If you knew, why did you never tell us?" Rias asked.

"Simply put, it was not my place to tell you, and if Kai didn't either, then that was his choice. Overall, this is something Kai tried to put into the back of his head. We can only hope this gets sorted out now." Irene explained.

Irina heard it all, but her eye's were still on the way Kai ran.

"Kai...please, be careful."


	13. Dragon vs Dragon

**Dragon vs. Dragon**

* * *

As the battle between Vali and Issei continued, Irina, Akeno, and Koneko couldn't help but hold worry for Kai, who was still in the forest with his revealed half-brother, Ignatius II. Speaking of the two brothers...

Ignatius pushed away the tree stumps and twigs that had fallen on top of him.

"Well, then, that was quite the annoyance, now wasn't it?" Ignatius said with a chuckle, as Kai landed near him. "So, it's pretty obvious you're hiding 'that' from them, aren't you?" Ignatius asked with an amused expression on his face.

"And so what if I am? They don't need to know about any of that." Kai said, reentering his Demi-God form.

"Oh? Well then, after I end you once and for all, I'll show them your rotting corpse as I reveal all. Doesn't that sound nice?" Ignatius asked with a laugh, as Kai growled, his aura a pitch black.

"You're really pissing me off, Ignatius..." Kai said in a low, yet terrifying tone of voice.

"Then come and do something about it, you abomination!" The two brothers cocked their fists back as they launched at one another, flames in Ignatius' fist, while Kai held poison. The two fists caused a massive shockwave that sent a few tree's flying off, takin gthe roots out with them.

The two continued to trade punches, tat simply caused more and more shockwaves, before both jumped backwards. Kai gave a huff, as he sent lightning through his fists, before punching both into the ground, causing the ground to shake, as Ignatius jumped away to avoid the attack. He wasn't expecting the attack from behind him, as Kai used the shadows to move around the area.

Kai sent a round house kick that Ignatius into a tree, only for the older brother to chuckle as he launched forward again. Kai noticed as his speed increased, seeing the wind around his legs picking up.

'Sky magic...' Kai thought, as he jumped to avoid a kick full of poison, before flipping backwards to avoid the barrage of punches. Soon, Kai caught the fist, pulling Ignatius close, before bringing his own elbow down on the elbow section of his brothers arm. This caused the arm to break, Ignatius letting out a loud yell of pain, before Kai sent his elbow backwards into Ignatius' nose, breaking it as well, before Kai jumped high and hit him with a front kick.

"Well then...wasn't that nice?" Ignatius asked, popping his broken arm back into place, doing the same for his nose. "Tell me, why do you care for such lower creatures such as those Devils?"

Kai didn't answer, instead launching forward yet again, his fist filled to the brim with flames were surrounded by lightning. Ignatius gave a short laugh, as he dodged every attack sent his way, as he jumped up onto a tree, Kai going straight for him.

Ignatius gave an evil smirk as he jumped upwards to the top of the tree, knowing Kai would follow. Kai did just that, his eye's filled with pure rage, as he followed his older brother, who secretly conjured up a ball of poison. As Kai reached the top as well, he was too late to get on the defensive, as the ball of poison hit him directly in the chest, sending him falling down to the ground below.

As he slammed into the ground below, the dust cloud that surrounded him was big enough for the others near the school to notice, along with the multiple area's covered in flames.

As Kai sat up, he instantly coughed up blood, which had a mix of purple in it, showing the poison had done it's job.

'Damnit...why didn't I just consme it like I usually do?' Kai asked, mentally cursed himself for making such a mistake. Usually, this wouldn't happen, but his mind was filled with enough rage, that he wasn't thinking clearly.

Ignatius landed on the ground with a proud smirk, as Kai struggled to get up to his feet, soon doing so. Kai was leaning on one of the tree's for support, as he threw up a bucket's worths of blood.

"Now that's a nice sight, isn't it? Soon, you're life will all be over." Ignatius said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't...be so...sure about that." Kai suddenly said, as he placed his wrist near his mouth. He bit into his flesh, specifically near the veins where the blood flew through. He began to such out the poison, now consuming it like he normally would.

"Damnit! Stop that you sick freak!" Ignatius yelled in anger, flying towards Kai, who had just finished with a small form of healing. He grew a smirk, as he took a stance. As Ignatius grew closer, Kai performed a flipping kick, his boot hitting just at the chin of his brother. As Ignatuis flew through the air, Kai's chains came out from under his skin, as he sent the chain at Ignatius.

The chain connected, hitting Ignatius right in the forehead, before sending him flying down towards the ground, making him hit head first, nearly breaking his neck. The entire time, Ignatius let out a scream of pain from the spear headed chain. Ignatius felt his blood flow down from his forehead, as he soon got to his feet.

"You know how these battles go for us Dragons...eventually...ONE DIES!" Ignatius let out a yell of frustration, as he made a giant fireballl in a split second. Kai grew shocked , but became prepared, as he easily stopped the fireball, slowly eating away at it.

'His anger is fueling him...that'll be his downfall.' Kai thought to himself, finishing his small meal. Kaia gave a low burp, as he rubbed his stomach, before growing a smirk. Ignatius' veins began to pop, as he clenched his fists and teeth.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SKY POISON DRIVE!" Ignatius yelled out, as the winds around him grew fast and hard. His hair turned more wild than it already was, while also now being dark pink in color, as purple scales began to cover his body.

Before Kai could comprehend it, he felt Ignatius' fist in his gut, making him cough up blood and saliva, as he flew backwards, breaking through several tree's. Before he could even get to a seated position, Ignatius was before him again.

'That damn drive didn't just increase his power, but his speed. Best guss is that it's the sky-' His thoughts were interupted, as Ignatius began to punch Kai's body several times in several different area's. His chest, his stomach, his ribs, right to his face. Anywhere Ignatius could hit, he went for it.

As Ignatius got off of him, he picked up Kai by what was left of his top, holding him close to his face.

"This...is for my family, the one you are no longer apart of." Ignatius said in a low, dangerous tone, before clocking Kai right in his jaw, breaking it in the process. Kai could feel many of his bones were broken, at least a few ribs. As he flew through the air in pain, his left arm slammed into a tree as he flew by, breaking it upon impact due to how fast he was moving through the air. He was in pain, but he wasn't going to give up and lose.

As he finally came to a stop, not only did he have broken bones, but he had many cuts, to where blood poured, the most noticable being the huge cut across his forehead, where blood leaked down, falling over most of his face. Blood was flowing out of his mouth, as he felt pain all over his body.

'In this condition, there's no way I can use my sky magic to heal my body. I'm in too bad of a shape. Just how much training has his bastard done?' Kai thought to himself, as he attempted, key word attempted to sit up.

Soon enough, he felt Ignatius grab his left arm, forcing him to lay on his stomach. He moaned in pain, as Ignatius lifted his head by his hair, Kai clenching his teeth to keep in any screams. Ignatius gave a sadistic smirk, before he stomped his boot into the middle of Kai's back, right where his spine was, the young brother letting out a loud, pain filled scream.

"Yes...yes...yes...YES! SCREAM SOME MORE FOR ME! I'LL ENJOY THEM UNTIL YOU GIVE YOUR LAST BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ignatius yelled with pure evil laced through every word, his aura just as evil around him. Kai continued to scream in pain, before Ignatius pulled him up by force. "How about we go show the others how you're doing?" Ignatius said with a dark chuckle, as he three Kai out of the forest back near the school.

Meanwhile with the others, Vali had just left with a man named Bikou, who was the descendent of the Great Sun Wukong. As Rias hugged onto Issei's beated body, everyone watching on, they all suddenly heard a body hit the ground roughly near them.

They all looked over to see Kai, laying on the floor, his body bloody and beaten.

[Kai!] Akeno, Koneko, and Irina all gave out shouts of worry, all running closer, as Kai struggled to his feet, his left arm limped at his side. Before the three could reach him, a giant wall of wind, basically a tornado appeared around Kai.

"Sorry, but your poor Kai won't be alive for much longer." They all turned to see Ignatius walking closer, cracking his knuckles as Kai fell back over, spitting out lots of poison filled blood.

"Bastard! What did you do to him!?" Akeno yelled out in fury, as Ignatius simply laughed.

"This is the life for us Dragons, you bitch. Whenever we fight, it's to the death. Besides, with all that poison from those attacks I gave him, I'm surprised he's still trying." Ignatius chuckled, as Kai threw up even more blood.

Before their very eye's, Ignatius' arm turned into a sharp blade, before impaling Kai in the chest, making him scream out again.

The ORC were all in shock, this was the first time they had seen Kai in such a state. He had never been this hurt from a battle. Normally, he was always the one putting his enemies in excruciating pain.

The three young women had all looked on in shock. They wanted to help, but even they could tell the wind barrier around the brothers would tear them to shreds if they got too close.

"Oh, Azazel? How does it feel knowing your youngest Grandson is about to die?" Ignatius asked, shocking all at the summit.

"Azazel, what exactly is he talking about? Your Grandson?" Sirzechs asked, looking towards Azazel, who obviously was a bit angered.

"Oh, you didn't even tell them that Kai? Geez, how many secrets can you keep from these filth. Well I'll explain. Our mother, Ere, the Dragon Empress of the Elements, sure her own mother was a Dragon, but her father...was a Fallen Angel, and not just any Fallen Angel, but the very Governor General within the Grigori, Azazel! Hahahahaha! That just makes your existence on this planet even more filthy, a Hybrid between not only a strong, proud Dragon, but also a Demi-God, and even a Fallen Angel! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ignatius let out a sinister laugh, as Kai laid there in pain, Ignatius' arm turned blade still in his chest.

Akeno then remembered the sentence Kai had told her back during their training for the Rating Game against Riser.

-_In a small way, I'm just like you, you just don't know how-_

She now understood exactly what he meant. Just like her, he was a Fallen Angel hybrid.

"It's so nice for them to now know that, isn't it my dear little brother?" Well then, after I kill you, I'll go ahead and send those three to the grave with you, just so you can all be together forever. Aren't I nice? Or maybe I should make them my slaves for all eternity, WHILE I MAKE THEM SUBMIT TO MY WILL! YES, THAT SOUNDS MUCH NICER!"

Suddenly, within Kai...he felt something...snap. Everyone watched as the wind barrier around the brothers instantly came to a stop. Before everyone's eye's, Kai got to his feet, slowly pulling the arm made blade out of his chest. His hair kept it's white spiked up style, but his bangs fell back down, turning back to their original red color. His pupil and cross turned black, as the white of his eye's turned bloodshot. Black markings appeared on the right side of his body, going down his right arm, as his Demi-God form tattoos remained red in color. Out from the sides of his head appeared golden horns that came downward at a frontal diagnol angle, and the spiked ends came backwards. A simple white Dragons tail came out of his lower back, as out from his back...

Appeared 10 Dragon Wings, but they were unique. They were white to match his current look, while the inner sections to allow flight were red, but the part that stuck out...were the black feathers on the back side of each Dragon wing, acting sort of like an overcoat.

"Fallen Angel feathers..."

"Ten wings..."

"Holy shit..."

Were a few mutters from the spectators, namely Michael, then Grayfia, and finally Issei.

As Kai finished pulling the blade out, the blood thirsty glare in his eye's spoke for themselves. ignatius slowly back away in fear, as flames covered in poison AND lightning surrounded his clenched fists.

"What is this power?" Sirzechs asked in wonder from the new form Kai had just taken.

"I think I can explain." Azazel stepped forward, all eye's besides those of the two Dragons on him now. "He combined the two parts of his DNA to create an all new form. Namely, it's his Dragon DNA and Demi-God DNA, putting them into one created an entirely new form with even stronger power than his Demi-God form alone." Azazel explained.

"Don't...you...TOUCH...THEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" The raging Dragon screamed to the skies above, as he appeared before Ignatius, who grew even more shocked. He was too late to go on the defense, as Kai's fist found its place in his face, sending him down into the ground, causing a massive shake of the ground around them, rocks flying around them. The winds picked up again, pushing the others back quite a bit.

Kai gave mulitple heavay breaths, his form returning to his base look, all of his power leaving his body. As he stumbled a bit, he clenched his fist, preparing another attack, even in his heavily injured state.

"It would seem...you win...this round..." Ignatius coughed out, spitting out blood, as shadows overtook his body, slowly sinking into the ground and disappearing.

"Y-You...won't get...away!" Kai stumbled forward, falling to his knee's, as Ignatius was fully gone. Kai slowly stumbled back up to his feet, as he turned to see Irina closer than the rest. He gave a weakened smile, as Irina came closer, catching him before he fell face first in the dirt.

"Rest, Kai. You earned it..." Irina muttered, holding him close. Kai gave off heavy breaths, before he full passed out, face first in Irina's lap.

* * *

**Took me a while to get around to this, but I hope it was worth the wait. Never was the best with fight scenes, so I did my best to give something enjoyable. Next time, we take away from canon for a short self made arc. It will only take up four chapters, maybe a bit more, so nothing too long. Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	14. A Date With my Angel

**A Date With my Angel**

* * *

Currently, within the residence of Kai, the man himself laid in bed covered in bandages. He laid in silence as he slept, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Akeno slowly entered the room, a fresh damp cloth in hand. She walked over, carefully placing it on his forehead, before sitting at the edge of the bed.

'Just what happened to you?' She asked herself, before hearing the door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Azazel entering the room.

"How is he?" He asked, walking closer.

"Still resting, I'm hoping he'll wake soon though." Akeno stated, placing her hand on Kai's cheek, which seemed to help put him at ease, a calm and small smile taking place on his face. "Tell me..."

"What is it?" Azazel took notice of her pause.

"Why? Just what does he have to hide from all of us, that it could make him so...enraged?" Akeno asked, remembering the killing intent she felt from Kai when Ignatius had appeared.

"To be honest with you, Akeno, even I don't know everything." Azazel stated, bringing shock to Akeno. "However, I do know a bit, but I feel like it should be him to tell you when he's ready. All I can say for now...is that he's hid past memories in the back of his mind, and seeing Ignatius only brought them back to the surface, the center of his attention." Azazel said, before moving towards the door. "I know you'll take care of him, I'm needed elsewhere at the moment." Azazel said with a nod before leaving the room.

Akeno gave a saddened sigh, before turning to Kai. She leaned down, moving the cloth to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll be back in another hour...my love." Akeno gave a soft smile, before walking out the door. She couldn't help but allow the tears to drop, as she sat at the top of the stairs for at least 10 minutes.

She came to the living room to see a few of the other girls, namely Koneko and Irina. Irene would have been at the house, but she was given orders by Kai before the meeting to get to the rest of the team.

"Still asleep, I'm guessing?" Irina asked, seeing Akeno enter the room.

"I'm afraid so-"

"Who's still alseep?" All three of them looked up to see Kai at the top of the stairs. He looked to be healthy as could be. As soon as he reached the bottom of the steps, the girls jumped at him, taking him down to the ground.

"Gah!"

They began to talk at the same time, which didn't make it easy for Kai to understand them all.

"Alright, alaright, enough." Kai said, as he sat up, all of them grouped around him. "I'm fine. Dragons Healing Magic has its perks." Kai stated, standing up. That's when they noticed he was dressed.

"Kai, what're you doing?" Irina asked, being the first to stand up. She grabbed onto his arm, holding him there.

"It would seem I've been relaxing for too long now. I need to start my training back up...things have become much clearer to me now." Kai said, getting out of Irina's grip. Said young woman looked back at the other two, who nodded upon seeing the resolve within her eye's. This left Irina with Kai, who was now walking away once more.

"Kai please, let me take your mind off of yesterday." Irina said, running and stopping in front of him. Kai gave a sigh, about to move her out of the way, but suddenly, her arms wrapped around him, his face landing against the top of her chest. "I don't want to see you go down that type of road, especially after seeing you again after such a long time."

Kai closed his eye's, giving yet another sigh. He removed his head from against her, now looking her in the eye's. Seeing the sadness within her made him feel anger at himself. He could see just from her stare how worried she had been for him. He couldn't help the small smile from growing onto his face, seeing the hope grow within her eye's.

"Alright. Let's go out then."

"O-Out? L-Like a date?" Irina asked, a tint of red taking over her face.

"Yeah, a date. Meet me at the cinema in 2 hours, okay?" Kai said, heading back upstairs and to his room. Irina still stood their with a blush on her face, before she ran out of the house.

"I NEED A NEW OUTFIT!" Her yell was heard throughout the neighborhood.

~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~

Kai sat outside the cinema on a bench, currently waiting for Irina to show. He could understand Irina's concern for him. She was the closest to him, much closer than Issei. The others basically still couldn't compare, since none of them knew him as long as she did. The only one's who could come closer possibly were Yuuma and Irene.

Kai's attire for this date was that of a simple black hoodie over his white top, that held a blue dragon skill on the front. His pants were simple black trousers, with a pair of black timberland boots. He had his wooden made half heart out for others to see instead of keeping it under his top, with another necklace around his neck, this one holding a blue jewel.

Even now however, Kai still held thoughts about the appearance of his brother.

'Just what the hell are you up to, Ignatius...' Kai thought to himself, his fists clenching tightly, this soon changed however, as he heard someone call his name.

"Kai! I'm so sorry I'm late!" He turned and instantly felt a blush overtake his face.

There Irina stood, her hair kept in it's usually style of pigtails, with a light purple newboy hat atop her head. She is also wearing a light purple blouse that goes around the top of her arms, revealing her shoulders and the straps of her bra. Over the blouse is a dark purple jacket with blue trimmings. She is also wearing a dark green, near torquose colored skirt patterned with squares, black leggings seen underneath with a simple pair of black flats.

Kai stood up as Irina stopped in front of him, quickly taking notice of Kai's blush.

"So, do you like it?" Irina asked, doing a little spin before swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back. A tint of pink flushed over her cheeks, as Kai looked off to the side.

"Of course, you look beautiful. Now I feel a bit underdressed." Kai said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, I did go out and just buy this." Irina then noticed the wooden necklace out in the open. "You sure you want to let others see that?" She asked, pointing at it. Kai gave a short laugh at the question.

"I could care less about other's opinion on me. Besides, this is special to me, just like the person who gave it to me." Kai answered, making Irina blush once more. "Now then, you fine with watching this?" Kai gave a cheesy grin, confusing Irina.

She looked down at the tickets in his hand, as she then gasped at the movie he chose.

"Are you serious? Why that one!?" She asked with a hushed yell.

"Hehe, you still scared of clowns I presume?" Kai asked, as she two walked in. It was more so of Kai dragging Irina in, as the tickets were shown to hold the title of IT being the movie he had chosen.

"Come on, we'll share some popcorn, okay?" Kai said, as they neared the food and snacks area of the theater.

"Fine...but also...a...dr..k" Irina muttered, Kai unable to understand as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"...A drink too..." She muttered, clutching to his left arm like her life depended on it.

"Alright, if that's what you want." The two quickly got their snacks, before heading to their respective seating area for the movie. The two sat in the middle of one of the higher rows, as Irina already placed her head against Kai's chest.

"Muu..."

"Irina, the movie hasn't even started yet." Kai said with a small laugh.

"I don't care, Kai. I'd much rather keep my head here than watch that movie." Irina said with a pout.

"C'mon, at least give it a try." Kai said with a reassuring smile. Irina gave a huff, as she faced forward, taking Kai's arm and putting it over her shoulder.

"There." Kai couldn't help ut laught at her antics, as the movie soon started.

For Kai, it was definitely an interesting time, as Irina couldn't help but hide her face in Kai's chest everytime a jumpscare occured. Kai overall though did enjoy himself. Irina accomplished what she set out to do, get Kai to forget about his troubles.

As the two walked out of the theater, Irina was still holding onto his arm, her eye's closed as she left him to lead her.

"Come on, it's over, there are no clowns around here." Kai said, rubbing her hat covered hear. She gave a small groan, slowly opening her eye's. "Now let's go, we still have some time, so what do you wanna do?" Kai asked.

Irina gave a thinking face, before it seemed a lightbulb flashed on over her head.

"I got it!" She proceeded to pull Kai with her as she ran, leaving Kai bewildered by the 180 of her attitude.

~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~

"So, why are we at a clothing store?" Kai asked, as the two walked in the store located within the mall.

"To get some swimwuits, of course. I just remembered this spot from when we were kids, it's perfect for the final spot of out date. Go and find something, we'll meet up out front of the store." Irina said with a smile, before walking off.

"Guess, I'll get something simple. Hmm...I wonder if they sell jewerly nearby."

Another 10 minutes later, the two were finished, and Irina was standing out front the store, but she didn't know where Kai went. She looked around frequently, before she heard voices nearing her position.

"Hey there, sweetcheeks, what're you doing out here?" She looked to her right, to see three thug looking men walking towards her, all wiwth perverted grins on their faces.

"What'd you say coming with us for some good ol' fun?" Another said, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Irina began to push them away as softly as she could, as she didn't want to use supernatural strength to highly injure one of them, even if they were disgusting.

"Sorry, but that's not happening, you're coming with us. Get her boys!" The two others moved in, before another voice was heard, luckily one Irina recognized.

"Who's coming with you?" All four turned to see Kai walked closer to them, a stern glare within his eye's. irina got out of the grip of the men, now standing behind Kai.

"Oh? Is that little slut your play thing? No worries, we'll be on our way." Kai's glare hardened with a fierce darkness seen within his one visible eye, hearing the vulgur words used towards Irina. Within a second he was in front of the main man, a hand around his throat.

"G-Gah! Get off me! G-Get him!"

The other two were about to move, but Kai's hardened glare stopped them in their tracks.

"You come near my Irina again, I'll be there to personally end your life, but before that I'll snap every bone in your body! You got me!" The man stared at Kai in fear, as he swore he could see Kai's eye go reptilian.

"Y-Yes, just please, l-let me go!"

Kai felt Irina place her hand against his shoulder.

"That's enough Kai, let's go." Irina said in a soothing voice. Kai gave the man one more hard glare, before throwing him to the ground.

"Get out of my sight." He spoke with venom. The men began to run off, tripping on their feet a few times. Kai gave a few heavy breaths, before he felt himself completely calm once again. "I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's fine. You were showing off quite a manly side of yourself, and you were protecting me." Irina said, giving him a quick hug. "Now, where did you go off to?" She asked.

"Sorry, I needed to pick something up before we headed off. So you ready to lead the way?"

"Of course, follow me." Irina and Kai held hands as they walked off.

~~~ 30 Minutes Later ~~~

The pair walked out from the forest, as Kai looked around the area. He instantly recognized it. The small lake in the center surrounded by beautiful Sakura Tree's.

"Woah..." Kai muttered, as Irina ran forward a bit.

"You remember this place don't you?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

"Our old hang out spot back when we were kids. I'm upset at myself for forgetting about it."

"That's right. Back when we were kids, we would always come here to hang out in private without our parents around. Also..." Irina turned around, looking down into the water. "...It's where we held out first kiss."

"You actually remember that?" Kai asked.

"How could I forget? It was the day before I had to leave Kuoh. WE came here for one last time, and I kissed you." Irina stated, turning back to Kai. "Now come on, let's have some fun!"

Kai couldn't help but smile seeing her cheery smile and attitude. The two quickly went to two different area's to change, before coming back.

"To be honest, I wasn't too sure on which one to buy, but this one seemed right. How does it look?" Irina asked, striking a quick pose. She was now wearing a two piece bikini, the top piece being yellow with light yellow flowers on it. At the end of the strap nearest the piece that cups the breast is an angels wing, one wing on each straps end. The bottom piece is white with yellow, blue, and purple flowers on it.

Kai couldn't help the large blush that overtook his face, but he was quick to notice the blush on Irina's face. He followed her eye's to see her looking over his body. Even with all of the scars he held, she could still find him attractive.

"Incredible, not a single flaw." Kai answered. The two quickly began to play in the lake, laughing happily the entire time. Irina was glad to see genuine joy within Kai's eye's. The two soon found themselves throwing water at one another, before Kai took it a step farther, tackling Irina into the water, before they found themselves next to the lake, laying upon the dirt ground.

Kai found himself raised above Irina, who had her back against the ground. The two were staring into one anothers eye's, as Kai slowly moved downward. Irina could see what he wanted to do, but she put a hand on his chest.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but we can't." Irina said as she looked off to the side. Kai looked at her in confusion, before she let two Angelic wings pop out from her back. "I was reincarnated as an Angel. Doing anything more will result in my falling."

"Reincarnated?"

"Oh yeha, I didn't tell you. The Angels have created card sets, similar to the Devils evil piece's. With them, they can reincarnate people into Angels. I've become one under Lord Michael as his Ace." She explained.

Kai sighed, as he stood up. Irina began to think he was upset with her now, but grew a shock face, as Kai allowed his own wings to pop out, all 10 of them. He left the Dragon sections out so he only showed the black feathers.

"Kai?"

"Irina, there's something I wanna tell you about Angels and Fallen Angels, the Devils too." Kai said, taking a seat with his feet in the lake. "The main Faction at first were the Angels, but soon came the Fallen Angels and Devils. The thing about them is how they were made. You know of the Seven Deadly Sins, correct?"

"Of course. Pride, the one the others branch off of. Then there's envy, lust, greed, wrath, gluttony, and sloth. What of them?"

"Well, with these sins, is how the other two Factions were created. An Angel would fall and become a Fallen Angel if they showed the sins of lust, wrath, or gluttony. An Angel would become a Devil if they showed signs of extreme pride, envy, or greed. Sloth is seen as the one in the middle, as if that sin was shown, they could fall as either of the two."

"Okay, so how does that come into the conversation?"

"I was getting to it. With the Fallen Angels, if they have children, where the parent is male, they are born a Fallen Angel, but if the mother, the one bringing the child into the world herself is a Fallen Angel, the child will come out as an Angel."

"As Angels...? Wait, that would mean..." Irina took a look back at Kai's 10 Fallen Angel wings.

"That's right...I was once an Angel Demi-God Hybrid, along with my Dragon blood. Due to...something I'd rather not talk about, I showed the sin of Wrath, and became a Fallen Angel." Kai stated. "That doesn't go along with my original reason for bringing this up, but I thought you should at least know that, since we were on the topic of the sins."

"So back to the whol Angel and sins thing then?" Irina took Kai's hand in her own.

"Well, when it comes to the sin of lust, it's actually a different thing from actual love. You see, lust is a wanted desire, just like greed, just in terms of sexual pleasure. Love, on the other hand, is mutual kind hearted feelings for another person. It's the feeling of wanting to share your life with another. Love is considered apart of the Heavenly Virtue of Chastity, which makes it a seperate thing from the sin of lust all together." Kai explained, shocking the human turned Angel.

"I never knew. So all in all, what does that mean?"

Kai looked over at Irina with a small smile.

"Kiss me right now."

"W-What!? Why are you saying such things so suddenly!?" Irina asked with a massive blush.

"Consider it my test of your feelings for me. If we kiss, and your wings stay their angelic white, then it's mutual love, but if they turned the void black like mine, then it was nothing but lust. If that does occur, then I'll take responsibility for your change."

"Kai...but would anything be different since you're a Fallen Angel?"

No, that doesn't matter in these situations. This test truly only matters to those who are Angels, not a Fallen like myself. Besides, if it weren't true, then I wouldn't be standing here right now." Kai said, as the moon illuminated the area. The two stood up, as Kai slolwy pulled Irina closer as she placed her hands at the sides of his face.

"Are you ready?' Kai asked.

"Not really, but I need to do this. To show I truly do care for you. Kai...I love you." With that sentence, Irina slowly placed her lips over Kai's, as he held her close. The moon above gave Irina's white wings a soft glow, even able to do the same for Kai's dark colored wings.

The two held the kiss, Irina's wings keeping their beautiful shade of white throughout the entire kiss. They eventually pulled back, as Kai looked behind her, and grew a smile seeing the wings the same way when he first laid eye's on them. Irina folloed his gaze, and grew a happy smile to see her wings as well.

"Well, it would seem our test worked perfectly." Kai said, walking off to his pile of clothes.

"Kai?" Irina called out in confusion.

He walked back over, a small black box in hand.

"So you know how I wandered off back at the mall?" Irina nodded. "Well I decided to get you something special." Kai opened the box, revealing the ring inside. It was a simple silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire in the center.

"Kai, is this what I think it is?' Irina asked, a small blush growing on her face.

"Yes. It's a promise ring, so I'll make my promise to you now. I promise from this day forward to stay by your side, and show you continuous love. Can I?"

"Of course." Irina gave a small, yet happy smile, showing her right hand to Kai. He slowly placed the ring on her finger, before she brought him in for yet another kiss.

Suddenly, interupting the two, was the sound of a raven. Kai pulled away and looked up, to see the raven flying over, something held in it's talons. It flew in front of Kai.

"Dust?" Kai asked, seeming to recognize the raven as it cawed. He gave a small smile, before taking the paper held in it's talons, opening and reading over it's contents.

Irina watched as his face grew shocked.

"What is it?" She asked, as he finished reading the note.

"It's my father." The sentence shocked Irina, as he looked at her. "He wants me to meet him, where I can't say. It's secret." He explained to her, as he crumbled up the paper before he walked over to his clothes.

"Did he say when he wants to meet?"

"As soon as possible, so unfortunately I have to go now." Kai answered, as he placed his clothes back on. Irina did the same, as Kai sprouted his Dragon wings. "Once I learn of what he needs, I'll be back. If he requires me to stay for some time, you'll be the first person I tell."

"Be careful." Irina spoke. He turned back her way, smiling as he overlapped her lips with his own once more. His wings unfurled as they pulled back, causing winds to pick up, before he shot into the sky, the Raven named Dust following him.

Irina watched him fly off in concern, before she touched her lips, a small smile overtaking her face.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

**I wanted to do a chapter focused on one of Kai's main woman and to officially get them together, and I found this the best way to do so. Remember people, this is a Fanfiction, so things will be different. I thought it would be interesting to add in the whole thing with the Seven Deadly Sins and Fallen Angels giving birth to Angel babies. Next time, we finally show Kratos in the story. Warning you all now, Kai will appear to grow a bit more OP, but that's why we have antagonists to add to have some people equal him.**

Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel

Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(OC "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), more to be revealed

**Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	15. Returning Home - Tragedy Strikes

**Returning Home...Tragedy Strikes**

* * *

Kai held closed eye's as he flew through the sky, all ten wings spread out in the pale moon light. It had been three days now of travel, as Kai was headed to the once place he hadn't been in years...Mount Olympus. His original place of birth, before his father had done the unthinkable. With his incredible strength, Kratos killed the Gods of the Greek Mythology. Luckily for a few, they were able to leave the giant mountain and find shelter. Kratos had gone as far as to kill his own father, and Kai's grandfather...Zues.

Today, Mount Olympus is nothing more than a wasteland, filled with what once were decaying bodies now turned skeletons. The buildings were nothing more than rubble upon rubble. Kai wasn't sure why, but his father had called for him to return here. For the reason, he would just have to find out.

Kai remembered the day he had left Mount Olympus to travel to Kuoh, to when he had first met Issei and Irina, to just now at this very moment.

Finally, as he flew through the clouds within the sky, Kai came to the sight of his past home. As he stared there, taking in the looks of it all, he couldn't help but let a frown come upon his face.

'So many memories from this place...so many bad...so little good...' He thought, before continuing to fly upwards to the very top. Suddenly, next to him appeared the same raven that had delivered the letter to him.

It cawed multiple times, before flying faster. Kai took it as a 'follow me' so he did just that. The bird and Dragon flew upwards to the very top of Olympus. As they reached the top, they saw him, standing there. Arms crossed with a neutral look upon his face.

"Huh. Last time I saw you, you didn't have the beard, just a small goatee." Kai said with a chuckle as he landed, his wings retracting. He gave the man in front of him a simple stare, as did the man back.

He wasa bald, a large fully grown beard covering his entire jawline. His skin was a light gray, like it was covered in ashes. He held red tattoos across his body as well. Over his shoulder is a padding that comes down and under the other arm. He is also wearing arm guards, the right arm covered in bandaging, just like both of Kai's arms. He has brown trousers, held up with specifically designed belts, and brown boots to match.

"I've lived many years, boy." Kratos turned and started to walk. "Come." Kai did as told, following after his father. The two stopped at the edge of the platform they stood on, staring down at the destroyed land before them.

"So? What did you need me for that required coming all the way back here?" Kai asked, copying his fathers current stance of crossed arms.

"Your new form." Kratos stated, making Kai look his way.

"And just how do you know of that? Last I checked, you weren't there when I used it." Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you forget, boy? I told you I would be watching over you. We are to train. For you to better cotrol the power than comes with this Hybrid Form, we must increase your overall power, stamina, and magic control." Kratos explained. Kai could tell he wanted to say more.

"Anything else? You can tell me, you know?" Kratos gave a sigh, turning to Kai.

"It is time?" He simply said, confusing Kai even more.

"Time for what/"

"To take my place." Kratos said.

"Take...your...place..." He realized exactly what he meant then. "No. Father, I'm still a teenager." Kai said, as Kratos shook his head.

"'Yes, but you've been taught everything I can teach you. You've mastered my teachings with perfectiong. The only thing I can help you with now is training. It is time for you to become the God of War." Kratos said, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai soon felt power flow into his body, making his veins pop out. He stared down in astonishment, before clenching his fists.

"What...what is this power?" Kai asked.

"I have given you most of my power. Within you already were the flames of Are's. Now, you hold much more. The ice of Poseidon. The lightning of your grandfather, Zues. The sould of Hades. Now, give me your blades." Kratos held his hands out.

Kai summoned his Blades of Chaos, handing them to his father. He watched as the blades soon took a new look. No longer with simple gray steel. The steel was black, with the appearance of lava flowing through it. The steel now looked it was coming out of the mouth of what looked like a Demon.

"Woah..." Kai muttered, taking in the new appearance, as his father handed them back.

"Now for your final gift, before we head off." Kratos said, taking the axe on his back off, holding it firmly in his hands. "My boy, do you recognize this axe?"

"Of course I do. It's the Leviathan Axe, the axe you had Brok and Sindri make for mother. You're giving it to me?"

"Before your mothers death, she asked of me to give this to you when I felt the time was right. Seeing how you are now...I believe the time is right." Kratos said, holding out the axe for Kai to grab.

Kai stared at the blade, as he felt emotions overcome him. He grabbed the axe, holding it close as fond memories came to his mind.

"So...where are we going for training?" Kai asked, Kratos turning to look back out at the land around them.

"Asgard."

~~~ Kuoh - 6 Months Later ~~~

Things were quite normal for the ORC. Devil summons for contracts, the occasional taking down of a stray. It was all going quite normal for the group. Irina had gone back to Heaven to continue her service under Lord Michael. She told him of her talk with Kai, and Lord Michael was more than happy to allow their relationship to continue.

Isse and Asia were just about to enter the ORC's clubroom, before...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

.

.

.

It all had happened so fast. No one could have predicted this from happening. The sky grew the color green, as every student in the school had disappeared. The members in the supernatural world remained in this alternate realm.

The Old School Building was left in shatters, flames blazed in the perimeter. Many of the tree's had caught fire as well.

In the rubble of the destroyed Old School Building, were the ORC themselves. Clothes destroyed, multiple cuts and bruises. Blood trailed from certain parts of their bodies. Above them flew many Dragons, Evil Dragons to be exact.

At the front leading them was a High-Class Evil Dragon, it's scales as black as the night sky, as its eye's looked like the sun above in the sky. On its head road Ignatius, a sinister smirk on his face. He was now wearing full on Black steel made armor. Held in his armpit was a Dragon head shaped helmet, blood red jewel made eye's.

"Hmm...it seems little brother isn't here at the moment." Ignatius said, scanning the area, before looking down at the Dragon he was riding atop. "Taiyan, head down there for me." The Dragon gave a growl before flying downwards. Once he reached the ground, he landed with a loud thud.

Meanwhile, the members of the ORC were slowly raising themselves up to their feet. Most were in need of holding onto something to keep themselves up.

"Everyone! *cough* Talk to me! Are you *cough* alright!?" Rias managed to yell out through coughs, as Kiba did his best to assist himself and Rias.

"I...I think...I'm okay." Issei muttered, as he helped Asia to her feet.

"I'm fine..." Akeno mumbled, stumbling to his feet.

"Koneko? Koneko!" Rias called out, before suddenly...

**BOOM!**

A Dragon landed in frot of the ORC, growling as it stared them down. They grew petrified, feeling the evil killing intent coming from the beast. It didn't take long for them to notice Ignatius on its head, before he jumped down in front of the Dragon.

"So, Devil scum, mind telling me where my dear little bro is? Whether you do or not, I'm still gonna enjoy myself while I toy with your lives, before killing you all slowly." Ignatius smirked, as Issei stumbled to stand in front of the group.

"Y-You're not getting to them, you bastard! And I won't let you get to Kai either!" Issei yelled, as he summoned the Boosted Gear.

**[Partner, I don't recommend taking this fight! You are in no condition to fight at this moment, fall back!]**

"No! I can't just leave them all! Besides, I don't think I have a choice! There's no way to get out of this realm we've been put in!" Issei yelled out.

"Someone wants to be a hero, doesn't he?" Ignatius began to laugh hysterically, before he felt a fist hit him in the forehead. He didn't move though, before he moved his head to the side. He looked Issei dead in the eye, before growing a wide and evil smirk.

"Was that supposed to hurt, brat?" Ignatius asked, before he summoned a sword made of flames. Issei's eye's widened as he felt the sword stab him through the gut.

"G-Gah!" Issei spew out blood and vile from his mouth, falling over.

[Issei!]

Rias suddenly felt adrenaline flow through her, as she launched at Ignatius, who still held a smirk.

The rest of the group nodded at themselves, going towards the Dragon behind Ignatius, suddenly feeling adrenaline within them as well. As they charged the beast, they took notice of something on its head...a small child it seemed to look like. But the question still remained...where was Koneko?

~~~ Asgard ~~~

"Hyah!" Kai let out a cry, as he held a new weapon, once created for him. It was a spear. The spear was made of the same material as the God of Thunders hammer, it's steel shimmering silver and gold in the sunlight. The end to attack with was shaped with two edges pointed outwards, almost like an axe, before coming together to form the pointed end. The other end was similar, just missing the axe like pieces, a blue jewel in this area just as the other end holds a red jewel.

**(Spear: Pinterest(search wannabe_freak02 and go to pins)**

"Good attack! A good amount of strength put in, with just the right amout of spped and pin-point accuracy!" Complimented Kai's current trainer. None other than the God of Thunder himself, wielder of Mjolnir, Thor. He was a man with long blonde with a blonde beard to match and dangerous blue eye's. He was currently wearing his armor, which covered every inch of his form. It was of a slimmed down design, as to not slow down his movements.

Thor blocked the strike with a practice spear. Even though it was only for practice, it was still able to do damage, especially in the hands of someone like the God of Thunder. Thor parried the next strike, before counterstriking, sendin Kai back against the wall.

He launched himself at the hybrid, who quickly stabbed his spear into the wall behind him, before pulling himself upwards, dodging the incoming attack. He landed on his spear, sending a kick that forced Thor back.

"Haha! Interesting technique Kai. Defnitely innovative, at the least." Thor said, stabbing his spear into the ground. "I believe that's enough for now. How you getting used to that spear?" Thor asked, as Kai jumped down to the ground, pulling his spear out of the wall in the process.

"I don't know why, but it feels almost like I was meant to wield a spear. It's all come naturally to me." Kai said, as he stared at his newly named weapon. Armageddon, he would call it.

"Well it's to be expected from you. Your mother was a spear wielder as well. Finest warrior I've ever met. She knew every possible way to use her spear to her advantage. Hell, made hers out of her own scales." Thor said with a chuckle.

"Atreus." The two turned to see Kratos at the door of the training facility. He beckoned Kai over, who gave Thor a short wave before jogging over to his father. "Come, walk with me."

"Same time tomorrow, Kai!" Thor called out with a wave.

"So, what's up?"

"One your new armor is ready for use. It may not be made of the same material as your spear, but it's still durable."

"That's fine. Armor is armor, it's not about the metal it's made of, but the way you put it to use, just like a weapon." Kai said, arms held behind his back as they walked.

"That is correct." Kratos said with a nod. "Also."

"Yeah?"

"I had forgotten to give you one of your gifts back in Olympus. Thought I'd give it to you now." Kratos said, pulling something out of the sack on his back. Kai looked over the clothing, which was near a mix of green and blue in color.

"A scarf?" Kai asked in confusion as he grabbed onto it. He couldn't explain it, but just holding it gave him lots of comfort.

"A final gift...from your mother." Kratos said, shocking Kai. "She wanted you to have something that would always remind you of her, so she used her own scales to create the scarf." Kratos said, as Kai remembered back to when he was young. Back when he would sometimes ask his mother to turn into her Dragon form and give him warmth. Even with the hardness of her scales, he would always find comfort near her.

The young man looked it over with a smile, before wrapping it around his neck. He adjusted it, before he felt it instantly give him warmth. It was almost like his mother was hugging him at this very moment.

'Thank you...mother...'

Suddenly, Kai felt something from afar, glad he held perfect senses of a Dragon. He turned back to his father, his gaze now serious.

"Tell Thor I'll be gone for some time." He stated before walking off. "Somethings wrong, and I'd bet everything I know just what it is." Kai said, as he put two fingers to his ear, a magic circle appearing there.

"Kai? What's the problem?" All Irene had gotten from Kai were three simple words.

"Gather the sins."

~~~ Alternate Realm - One Hour Later ~~~

Things weren't so good for the ORC. Issei and Rias had teamed up to try and take down Ignatius, but everything seemed futile. The rest of the group tried their hand at the Dragon, but held little luck. The group was lucky that Azazel had finally entered the realm with the help of the Satan Ajuka, calling for backup as soon as he knew the situation.

Luckily for them, Kenji Gremory had come to Kuoh in order to aid his sister. He and Azazel, along with Kenji's peerage were handling the rest of the Dragons rather well.

"Well ain't this a fun time?" Azazel joked about, as Kenji gave out a hearty laugh.

"Certaintly." He stated, summoning the Power of Destruction. He conjured the attack into the shape of a Dragon, before sending it at 20 of the Dragons. They all sent their own attacks, to which Kenji simply smirked once he saw they were of elements.

"Worthless!" He yelled, as the attacks of the Dragons disappeared, before they all vanished, killed instantly upon touch with the POD made Dragon.

Back with the others, Akeno flew high, holding her right arm, using the same arm to send out lightning at the Dragon known as Taiyan. As the attack it Kiba slashed away at it at the same time.

The Dragon roared, tumbling to the side. The attack wasn't strong enought o cause severe damage, but it did rock the giant beast a bit. As the two watced, they heard a scream. Now noticing the young girl falling off the Dragon, held down by shackled on her wrists and ankels.

Kiba moved as fast as he could, dodging attacks from Taiyan as best he could, as he was able to catch the young girl. He instantly took notice of her appearance. She was no older than 10, with green hair and hollowed gold eye's. The most noticable parts of her appearance, were the wolf ears and tail. She is wearing a simple pink and white dress, a white sunhat on her head, holes in the hat to allow her wolf ears to pop out.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, but she never answered. He gently set her down away from the battle, before charging for the Dragon Taiyan once more.

Meanwhile with Rias and Issei, they were having nothing but trouble against Ignatius. He still held the smirk underneath his helmet, as he dodged attacked the two Devils.

"T-Tell me...*cough* just why haven't you killed us all already? Why take so long!?" Issei yelled out, as he struggled to stand back up.

"Becuase it's fun. I find enjoyment in anothers pain. I consume their screams like a black hole consumes all. You all are nothing but my entertainment. Besides, I'm sure he's caught sense of it all and is on his way." Ignatius said with a cackle.

As things seemed like they were turning better for the ORC, Taiyan had taken down Akeno, Kiba, and Asia, before aiding Ignatius in defeating Rias and Issei. Though the entire time, Ignatius had been playing with them both, like it was some sick game. Just then, Ignatius found the barely conscious Koneko underneath the rubble of the Old School Building after hearing her moan out in pain. He now held her up, his clawed and armored hand over her throat.

"Well it's been fun, but I think the game is over! Farewell Devil scum!" As Ignatius brought down his blade of flames, it was suddenly stopped by a light spear striking him in the chest. "Gah!" He leg go of Koneko, who fell to the floor grasping for breath. Ignatius looked up, and at the sight, smirked. "Just as planned."

"Sorry, but you fun ends now." The ORC all turned to see Yuuma was closer to them, in her armor that showed plenty of skin. All 10 of her wings were spread as she floated downward.

"I'm not dealing with you pest! You and your friends are no where near the main course. Taiyan, get her!"

The Dragon roared as it began to charfe as Yuuma, who stood still with a smirk. The Dragon neared even closer, before it was stopped by a creature landing on top of it. The created was fully black, with white vein like lines running throughout it's body, souless white sharpened eye's and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a long tongue.

"Wha-!" Ignatius stared in shock. "The rare Symbiote: Venom Sacred Gear!? My intel told me nothing of that!"

The creature turned into a male with pale skin, short brown hair and matching eye's. He is wearing a simple black top under a gray jacket, matching gray trousers tucked into his black boots. He has an earing in his left ear, along with a necklace around his neck, both made of gold.

"You're up, Erza!" The young man yelled.

"Heavens Wheel!" The familiar voice shouted. The ORC looked up to see Erza in the air covered in silver armor, a pair of silver wings on her back. All around her, were swords of all kinds of shapes and sizes. Every single one launched down at the Dragon in blazing speeds, impaling it. The beast let out a loud roar of pain as he shook furiously.

As it got to a vertical position, it was hit by a large magic blast, that covered the area around it in smoke. Walking closer, was a young woman. She had red colored hair, and pink colored eye's. She holds a slim yet curvaceous figure as well.

"Clear away!" Another recognized voice yelled, as they all jumped back. The ORC looked to see Irene in the air, holding her staff in the direction of the Dragon. "**Dragon Slayer Magic...Water Nebula!**" She yelled out, as the attack flew right at the Dragon, creating a giant mushroom cloud around the Dragon.

As the smoke cleared, Taiyan was nothing more than bones, as Irene landed next to the skull. When she touched it, it began to disintegrate, flying away in the wind.

"Grr...I see now...yes...yes...bring me the main course-" Ignatius was instantly stopped, as an Axe was imbedded within his shoulder, freezing him and his blade solid.

He couldn't move, as a spear impaled him in the chest, breaking the ice and sending him flying back. The axe flew in the air, before it was grabbed by someone, as the spear returned to the man who threw it.

The ORC all looked up weakly, before seeing him, now decked out in clothed armor, the new Blades of Exile on his back, the axe landing in a holster on his hip, as he held his spear in his right hand.

**(Armor: Pinterest(search wannabe_freak02 and go to pins - ignore the sword & replace purple with red)**

[Kai...]

The whole ORC muttered, as he walked forward, Kuroka also with him, the spear along with the rest of the weapons disappearing, most likely to a pocket dimension. His hair seemed to grow as well, a good portion of it tied back into a ponytail that fell against his back.

Kai kneeled down next to Koneko, who weakly sat up.

"Kai..." She muttered as well as she could, before feeling his hand rub her head. She looked up to see a small smile on his face, before he gently kissed her forehead. He stood back up, now in front of everyone else, speaking three simple words.

"Sorry I'm late."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Next time, we get Dragon vs. Dragon II! After that chapter, we will head on up to season 3. Hope you enjoyed, because next time, it's nothing but all out action once again! For the pinterest photos, my profile picture is the same as this stories cover image.**

Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Grayfia, Yasaka, Yubeluna, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel

Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(OC "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), names of revealed and sins to be revealed soon

**Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	16. Dragon vs Dragon II

**Dragon vs. Dragon II**

* * *

"You really wanna go again, Imitheos? Ignatius asked with a sly smirk.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, seeing how our last bout ended." Kai replied, summoning his spear in his right hand.

"Hmph, that was only due to some anger issues, you brat. No matter, I'll end you here and now!" Ignatius summoned his fire blade, rushing Kai.

"Everyone else, back now!" All the spectators got back, some with the help of Kai's team backed out of the way, leaving the brothers to duel once more. Kai brought his spear up, blocking the strike, causing sparks to fly. Ignatius continued to attempt and strike down his little brother, but Kai's defenses were too high.

Kai easily took his Demi-God Dragon form, appearing behind a shocked Ignatius.

"You weren't this fast before! The hell!?"

"Tough training goes a long way!" Kai shouted, the Leviathan Axe appearing in his left hand. He threw the axe, but Ignatius ducked, now holding a smirk.

"Ha! You missed!" He said, before noticing Kai's smirk and outstretched hand. "Hey! Don't tell me that the axe is a-" Ignatius was frozen, as the Axe was now in his left shoulder blade, freezing him solid.

Kai jumped forward, pulling the Blades of Exile from his back, throwing them both to land in Ignatius' lower back, knocking the axe out of him. He instantly let out a scream of pain, before Kai threw him up in the air. Ignatius wasn't able to recover in time, as Kai appeared at his side with his wings sprouted.

"Have a safe trip!" Kai yelled, before summoning his spear Armageddon. Throwing the spear, which landed in Ignatius' gut, it sent him down to the ground, leaving him to lay there stuck to the ground.

Kai shot downwards like a bullet train, pushing the spear even farther in, making the older brother scream out.

"G-Gah! You bastard!" Ignatius screamed out, allowing flames to sprout off of his body. The flames forced Kai back, who resummoned Armageddon into his hand. It appeared through lightning, showing it's main elemental magic type.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" Ignatius yelled, throwing a ball of flames into the air. It took the form of a Dragon, before the scales of Taiyan were seen. It landed on the ground, giving out a loud roar. "Hahahahahaha! Taiyan is a manifestation of my flames, so creating another one is nothing! Hahahahaha, have fun little Devils!"

"Sins! Keep the Dragon at bay!" Kai gave out the ordered, the 5 members of the team giving out nods as they jumped forward.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I bet not even your little Hybrid form can take on a triple turned one Dragon magic type! Take it you bastard!" A flame covered in poison and shadows appeared in his hand, before he threw it at Kai.

The boy in question pulled back Armageddon, narrowed eye's.

"Never underestimate..." He stabbed the spear into the ground, causing multiple Thunderclouds to appear above the entire battlefield. Bolts of lightning gathered at the top of his spear, before he launched it at the flame headed his way. "...THE NEW GOD OF WAR!" He yelled as the two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion.

Both combatants covered their faces, as the winds blew roughly against them both.

Kai looked around, scanning the area, before his wings sprouted outwards.

'Now!' He thought, using Armageddon like a drill through the ground. As the smoke cleared, Ignatius searched for Kai.

"Come out, you coward!" He screeched, before using his senses to feel out Kai's eneergy. He was too late however, as Kai appeared behind him. Kai summoned up three elements just as his brother had done. Poison, lightning, and light.

"Fuck you!" He yelled, punching Ignatius with the elements right in the gut, making the older brother cough up blood. Kai didn't let up on his assault as he pulled a fist and kick combo. Ignatius had no time to cover up, forced to take every hit. The attacks went at his ribs, his nose, his chest, lungs, and even down at the knee's.

Kai ended his assault with a punch straight into the ground. Kai gave a satisfied sigh, as he stood up straight.

"I believe this is over." Kai said, before hearing a scream a pain, one that put shivers up his spine as he recognized the voice. He slowly turned, eye's widening to see something he didn't want to. One of the members of his team, Mio her name is, she had taken Taiyans flame covered tail in her gut. The Dragon slowly removed his tail from her stomach, allowing her blood to flow out.

"Hehe...hehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ignatius' insane laughter filled Kai's head, as he stared wide eyed at the sight before him. "I forgot to mention...I gave Taiyan 50 percent of my power this time, the power of my flames...and my poison. Not even that girls Twilight Healing can stop out Dragon's Poison. In a few short minute's, she'll be dead for good!" Ignatius explained, as Kai looked at Mio's right shoulder, seeing a Dragon's skull there.

The tattoo signified Kai's mates.

Kai felt his world crumbling to his anger...Killing a Dragons mate did only one thing...bring out uncontrollable rage. Everyone felt themselves pushed back, as the winds picked up to insane speeds. Irene was quick to place a barrier around herself, the sins, and the ORC. Taiyan looked over, immediately moving over towards the rage filled Dragon.

"**Irene, remove the poison...**" Kai muttered, as black scales slowly took over his body, The scales were black yes, but also held a shade of red to them, at least at the end of each scale. Kai's one real eye turned fully slit, changing to appear like the moon in color, as black veins surrounded the pupil. His Dragon wings sprouted, as did a tail out from his lower back. They watched as horns sprouted out from parts of his head, before his entire body was covered by a red aura. His body changed entirely, the lower half of his face growing into a snout, as horns sprouted out across the upper half of the snout.

The red aura like light disappeared, as Kai was now fully transformed in his Dragon form, letting out a death defying roar. So loud, they were sure those in the real world would be able to hear it. Taiyan felt challenged by the new Dragon, before they both charged at one another.

Back with the spectators, Irene was knelt next to Mio, a hand on her wound as a green light surrounded her hand.

"Calm yourself, Mio. You're going to be just fine. If you were to die, I'm sure Kai wouldn't ever be the same." Irene spoke soothingly, as Mio sat herself up.

"Oh, I don't plan on dying today. I'll stay by his side forever." Mio said with determination clear in her face, as the others watched the two Dragons battle in the sky above.

"We've never seen him use his actual Dragon form before." Issei muttered to the fellow Devils.

"It's because one he cherishes was hurt." Irene spoke, the Devils all turning to her. "See the symbol on her right arm." They all nodded. "It signifies those of us who are mates of Kai's." It was then the ORC all noticed how all four of the females of the Seven Deadly Sins held the symbol. "He's only ever used it when a mate is harmed. Must be his Dragons blood telling him to destroy the one who would harm his lovers. You should all know the tales of a Dragons rage."

"Of course. The rage normally occurs when a mate is harmed or threatened in anyway, or if the Dragons mate is sought out by another male." Rias answered, making Irene nod.

"I'll tell you all now, Kai won't stop until that Taiyan Dragon is fully destroyed." Irene said, before they all jumped as Taiyan landed against the ground with a crash right next to the barrier, said barrier now being kept up by the other three members of the Sins. They watched as Kai came down from the sky, landing against the fellow Dragon, snapping his jaws at Taiyans neck. The sun eyed Dragon did the only thing it could, and gave a rough scratch to Kai's neck, causing blood to flow and Kai's attention to change, allowing Taiyan to spew flames in Kai's face.

Smoke covered the area, but was quickly gone as Kai was seen eating the flames. Kai no longer cared for the blood flowing from his neck, as he brought his jaws down on Taiyans outstretched arm, tearing it out of its socket. Taiyan roared out in pain, as Kai threw it away like it was trash. Ignatius jumped into the air, sword raised.

"I've got you now!" He yelled, causing Kai to turn his way. Ignatius watched as purple flames formed in Kai's throat, before he roared out. Ignatius had to put a full barrier around himself just to move out of the way of the poisonous flames. The attack reached all the way over to where Azazel and Kenji had been fighting other Dragons. The flames consumed at least 5 Dragons.

Kai saw Ignatius once again, grabbing the male in his hand. He began to squeeze, causing the redhead to scream out in absolute pain. Just as Kai was about to bring his teeth down on Ignatius, Taiyan tackled him back away, forcing Kai to drop Ignatius, who landed on the floor with his left arm and a few ribs broken.

Whilst they tumbled, Kai found his arm on Taiyan's throat, as he tore away at Taiyans other arm, leaving the Dragon with only his hind legs. Taiyan stumbled to his feet, but Kai grabbed the bottom and top half of his snout, opening the Dragons mouth wide. Kai's mouth was open, showing that a bright light was growing in his throat. Kai took a big breathe of air, before he spewed white flames down the Dragons throat. The flames did so much damage, that it tore away at Taiyans throat, removing the neck and head from the rest of the body.

Seeing his work done, Kai stopped the flames, throwing the head to the floor, as the rest of Taiyans body limped to the ground, creating a large shake of the area around them, as Kai let out a loud battle cry of a roar.

Ignatius grew fear within his eye's as Kai landed his eye's on his older brother. He quickly creating a shadow portal, the same portal appearing around all of the Evil Dragons within this alternate realm. As Kai spread his 10 wings and flew towards the downed redhead, Ignatius quickly flew into the portal, every Evil Dragon following after him. Kai looked around the area, letting out another roar, before he heard a soothing voice call his name.

"He's gone, Kai." He turned to see Irene floating up to stare him in the eye's. She placed her soft hand against his snout, as he gave a low satisfied growl at her touch. "You're alright, my love." She said with a smile.

~~~ 3 Days Later ~~~

Mio felt herself awake immediately seeing the warm and calming eye's of Kai. She smiled lightly as she sat up slowly.

"Morning, Princess." He said with a chuckle, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mio gave a pout, before she blushed at the feeling of his hand rubbing her head. "Irene was able to heal the wound in minutes, but you needed some rest." He explained, as she looked down to see bandages around her waist.

"Where are we now?"

"My home in Kuoh. We needed to wait for you to be ready to move and make sure your power was at full strength." Kai stated. Mio looked down at her lap with sadness filling her eye's.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, confusing Kai.

"For what?"

"I failed. I allowed myself to be hurt in battle...I'm a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm better than that, and I failed you." Mio said as tears fell from her eye's. She felt Kai lift her head before he wiped away her tears, placing a soft kiss against her lips. She instantly kissed back, before Kai pulled back, a warm smile still on his face.

"You did not fail me, Mio Naruse. Just because you are a member of the Seven Deadly Sins does not mean you are immortal. You are prone to get injured, just like everyone else, and just like me. We all will die at some point, best to do what we can with the lives we have. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" Mio gave a smile, before she nodded. Kai nodded back, before placing another kiss on her lips. "Get some more rest, dinner isn't for another few hours." Kai said, before he walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

Kai walked down the steps and found everyone in the living room. When they heard someone, they all turned their heads to see him. Erza was the first to get up, worry seen within her eye's.

"Is Mio alright?'

"She'll be fine, just a few more hours of rest and she'll be back to her old self." Kai replied, before hearing a soft chuckle from the brown haired male apart of his team.

"Yes, back to her old self of getting jealous whenever you give anyone else attention and not her." He said. Kai shook his head with a small smile, before he felt eye's on him. He turned to see all the Devils looking at him.

"You have questions, so ask." He said.

"Where have you been? One moment you were down in bed, and the next you were gone after we left you with Irina." Akeno asked, a saddened expression on her face.

"I had to leave as soon as possible." Kai said. "My father had sent me a letter through our Raven, Dust. He needed me to return to my old home...Mount Olympus. He wanted to give me some more training, as much training as he could, as we moved to Asgard and I had training with a few of the Gods there. He also had something else for me..."

"What?"

"He has made me the new God of War." The sentence shocked the group of Devils. "He believed it was time I took his place, and so I did so. Even then, I don't have much more responsibilities, seeing as the Greek Mythology is basically nothing anymore." Kai stated. "I suppose you'd all like introductions to the rest of the group." The Devils nodded. "Well the one with the smart remarks is Michael, the Fox Sin of Greed, a former Thief."

"It's not like I stole anything serious." Michael said with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

"What did you steal then?" Issei asked.

"Food/**Food**" Michael and another voice said. The Devils watched as a second head came out from his shoulder. It was the head of the creature they saw during the battle.

'Michael holds the Rare Sacred Gear type Symbiote: Venom. He had to steal food since he had to feed Venom until he was satisfied. If he didn't, then-"

"Then Venom would eat my liver." Michael finished, popping a grape into his mouth as the head disappeared back into his body.

"Yes, well there is also Mio, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. She is of the Demon Clan, daughter of the once Great Demon King, Wilbert."

"Wilbert?" Rias asked in shock.

"Who is this Demon King? I've never heard of him." Issei asked in confusion.

"Wilbert was one of the Demon's who could control their actions. The Demon race was split in half. The one half that was lost in power and only cared for death, while the other half was were just like the Devils, able to control their desires and what they want to do. Wilbert was chosen by his side to lead them against the other half of the Demon race, as a Civil War occured, and Wilbert was able to take his people into victory, being peace throughout the Demon race. He had met a human woman, and fell in love with her. They married, and had a baby. That baby is Mio." Kai explained, shocking the Devils at the revelation. "The people turned on Wilbert, saying he disgraced their race by loving and marrying a human, so they all killed him. Before he was done for, he ordered for Mio to be sent to the human world, as to escape the wrath of the Demons. It was there I found her, with a guard that was still loyal to Wilbert even after his death. When I found them, he was already dying, but I was able to save Mio, and took her under my care. She had no where else to go, so she accepted my offer. I gave her training so she could control her power and make it greater, and now she is a loyal member of the sins." Kai finished with a sigh.

Mio's situation kind of reminded Rias of her first Bishop, Gasper, someone who is a hybrid and was looked at with disgust by their own people. Mio was the exact same way, she was just lucky to have Kai there before her life was ended, just as she had done for Gasper.

"You all already know Erza, the Boars Sin of Gluttony." Erza gave a short bow. "Yuuma, the Goats Sin of Lust." Yuuma popped her head out from being in the kitchen, starting to make dinner.

"Hiyah!" She said with a wink, before disappearing back in the kitchen.

"My second-in-command, Irene, the Lion's Sin of Pride." Irene gave a short bow with a calm smile. "Then, myself, Dragon's Sin of Wrath."

"Umm, Kai?" Asia spoke up, making the young man turn to her. "There are only six members, what about the seventh?" She asked, making Kai chuckle.

"Getting the final member here would be too much work for now, that being if I'd even be able to get him out of his sleep." Kai said. "Just for your information, the final member, unlike the rest of us, does not even look human. Nor is he the size of a human. If I'm able to, I'll introduce you all to him at another time." Kai said, before he heard steps coming down from upstairs. He looked to see Mio dressed. "Mio, I thought I said to rest."

"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep, thought I'd just come down." Mio answered, as she went straight to Kai's side, hugging onto him. "I'm sorry I made you lose control during the battle." Mio said, before holding her head in pain as Kai had just flicked her forehead.

"Enough apologizing, love." He said, before kissing Mio on the spot of her forehead he had just flicked. Mio only blushed at the feeling, as Kai walked over to the kitchen, filling a cup with water. "So Rias, I've heard some things."

"Oh? What kind of things?" Rias asked with a small smirk.

"You and your peerage will be returning to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering." He said, shocking them all. "Come now, with Azazel as my grandfather, I'm sure to hear of news like that. He let me know yesterday, since Sirzechs wishes for me and the Sins to be present. To act as guards for any attacks that may occur." Kai explained.

"They believe the Khaos Brigade may attack?" Kiba questioned.

"It's a possibility, not for sure, but they'd rather be cautious and safe then unprepared." Kai said. "You'd all best go get stuff packed, you'll be staying with Rias and her family over the course of your stay."

* * *

**And that's about it! I will be making changes to Kai's harem, some women will be gone, new ones will join. Next time, we set off to the Underworld for Season 3!**

Kai: Irina and Irene(Alpha's), Yuuma(oc), Mio(Testament of Sister New Devil), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Yasaka, Erza, Serafall, Rossweisse

Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Lucina, Ingvild, Ravel

Kai's Team: Kai(Leader, Dragon Sin of Wrath), Irene(2nd-in-Command, Lion's Sin of Pride), Yuuma(OC "Fallen Princess", Goats Sin of Lust), Erza(Swordswoman, Boars Sin of Gluttony), Michael(Former Thief, Fox's Sin of Greed), Mio(Demon, Serpent's Sin of Envy), Grizzly Sin of Sloth to be revealed soon...

**Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	17. To the Underworld

**To The Underworld**

**Finally back with Descendants: Reborn! and we are starting off season 3. Now, while I wasn't working on this story, a reviewer asked for Kai to be roman instead of Greek, since in Highschool DxD's canon, the Greek gods are alive and well, while the Romans are an unknown. My response is simply that while that is true when it comes to canon, this is a fanfiction where certain things in canon can be changed, and that is the case here. While yes, I do appreciate the review, this is simply how things are working for this story.**

**When it comes to Sona with Kai and Tsubaki with Issei, I don't see that working out. Personally, Sona is not a favority of mine, and I generally don't think the two would work out. Also, I'm trying to not add any more women for Kai, seeing as he's at 11 women right now and I don't feel going any higher. When it comes to Tsubaki being with Issei, Tsubaki isn't the kind of girl to go with someone like Issei, who still has a bit of perverted tendencies. That's all there is to it.**

**Once again, I appreciate the review, but these are just my reasons. Also, I will begin answering reviews to this story again, so if you have any constructive criticism for me, then let me know. Also, I've decided to bring back Grayfia and Yubeluna, while taking Yasaka out of the harem.**

**With all of that said, let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based story of Fiction**

**Highschool DxD, New, BorN, Hero and other products related to the DxD series are all owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and TNK**

**Please support the official release**

**NOTE! This Story is recommended for those over the age of 18+ as this story involves actions such as violence, blood, nudity, etc.**

**NOTE! Any Original Characters(OC's) added into the story were all created by me and are owned by me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The school year had ended, and summer break was on, at least for normal humans. As for the devils and supernatural beings of Kuoh Academy...The train ride to the Underworld was quite nice. Many of Rias' peerage sat around playing cards, as the members of the Seven Deadly Sins were sitting a bit away playing their own game of cards. Kai sat with Rias' peerage, as Koneko was sat on his lap while she played.

"You do know I can see your cards right?" He asked her at one point, but all she said was she didn't care. Kai could swear she was doing it on purpose, as he felt her rub herself against him several times. Rias and Akeno were sat at the bar area, talking and having drinks.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kai looked over, seeing Mio standing and glaring down at Michael, who was laid back with a smirk on his face. His hand of cards were laid against his chest, as he looked up at Mio with a playful look in his eye's.

"It is fair. You're just not good at the game, demon lady." He said with a smirk, as Mio began to fume. Kai sighed, turning back to Koneko. She looked his way and saw the look he was giving her. She pouted, but got off anyways as he stood and walked over.

"I should end you where you stand, stupid!" She yelled, as Michael continued to smirk.

"Try it then." He said as he sat up straight. Mio summoned her magic abilities, but Kai gently grabbed her arm.

"Calm down. We don't need you all destroying this train." Kai said, but Mio pouted.

"But Kai, he keeps getting on my nerves!" She protested, as Michael gave a loud laugh.

"It's not my fault you're so easy to annoy." He said, but Kai turned to him with a stern gaze, which instantly stopped his laughing. Yes, Michael was a joker and couldn't be scared easily, but he's seen Kai when he's been fully serious, and he'll say first hand it's a scary sight.

"I swear, you all are like children sometimes." Kai said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Michael, do try to tone it down a bit, we don't need you two destroying this train and causing our friends trouble, alright?"

"Got it, capt'n." Michael said with a solute. Kai shook his head again, but he knew Michael was serious. He turned to look at Irene, who held a small smirk.

"I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you to keep them at bay."

"I know, thought it'd be fun to see it just once. I'll keep them down from now on, no worries." Irene stated. Kai nodded, before walking back over to the other group. As soon as he sat down, Koneko was right back on his lap, getting herself comfortable. Kai did groan, but truly he didn't mind. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

-We will now be arriving in the Sitri Domain-

"Sitri?" Issei asked in confusion, before Sona, Tsubaki and Saji entered the section of the train. "Student Council President?" He asked.

"Sona, here to see us before you exit?" Rias asked, Sona nodding to her question.

"Correct. You did allow us to ride along on your families train, so it's only right I thank you for your help." Sona answered.

"We are friends, Sona. Anything to help."

"So, Hyoudou. You going to get some training in, huh?"

"Training?" Issei said with a confused expression on his face.

"All we've been told is that we're to escort President to the Underworld." Xenovia stated.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to get plenty of training in, and by the time we see each other again, I'll be way stronger than you Hyoudou, maybe even stronger than you." Saji stated with determination, as Kai gave a short laugh at his statement.

"I doubt it, I like your spirit though." Kai said with a thumbs up, as the three took their exit.

Time passed, nearly half an hour, before a small magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"Kai, come to the next train car. We'll speak there. Bring your team." Azazel's voice spoke. Kai didn't respond as the circle disappeared. Slowly, Kai put his hands on Koneko's waist, lifting her up and placing her next to him. She glared at him, but he rubbed her head. Her glare instantly disappeared, a small smile on her face.

"I need to speak with my grandfather, I'll be back soon." He stated. She gave him a nod, as he walked over to the next car. As he did so, he gave a mental call to his team, telling them to come with him. They did so, and there they found Azazel and Rias both standing at the bar.

"Good, you're here. Now then, we'll be having a friend of mine spar with Rias' little group of misfits. Don't worry too much, we'll step in if things get too out of control. I had you bring your group in to know this since they won't be participating until we reach the Gremory Estate." Azazel explained.

"To help train Rias' peerage, correct?" Kai asked.

"Correct. A good portion of your team have similar fighting styles to those of Rias' peerage, so they'll be good in helping with their training."

"I see. And when is this sparring match with this friend of yours happening?" At Kai's question, Azazel smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Right now." With that said, what felt like an earthquake occured, before Azazel, Rias, and the Seven Sins were teleported out of there. They now stood up on a mountain, which was one of many mountains in the area. Just below them, they saw the Gremory peerage just waking up and looking around, confused at their current location. "Just stay put, like I said, we'll step in if things get too dangerous." Kai nodded towards his grandfather.

Before long, a giant shadow covered the area, as a giant purple scaled dragon landed nearby, staring down at Devils.

Kai turned and saw the concerned look on Kuroka's face, so he gently took her hand into his own. She turned to him, seeing the comforting smile on his face.

"She'll be fine. Trust her abilities." He told her. Kuroka gave a firm nod and smile as she placed her head against his chest. Kai instantly felt Mio's power rise in jealousy, so he turned her way and gave her a quick wink to help calm her down.

It didn't take long for Azazel to get all the info he needed on Rias' peerage. Just as the dragon was about to launch an attack, Azazel stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough." He said, as the dragon calmed down it's attack. The others looked up at them, and were shocked that they were there the whole time.

"You've been there the whole time, what the hell man?" Issei questioned. After the group got their bairings and the rest came down to them, they now stood before the purple scaled dragon. "This dragons a devil, that's awesome." Issei said as he stared up in awe at the dragon.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin, a dragon who became a Devil for reasons I don't wish to go into." Azazel said.

.

.

.

With Tannin introduced, the group quickly got back on track to the Gremory Estate. Azazel had left them, as he had to be with Sirzechs at the time, leaving Rias to lead them to her home. Right at the front of the gates stood one of the maids of the house. She held silver colored hair and dark red eye's. Her outfit is a simply black and white maids attire, as she holds her head down.

"Lady Rias, it is a pleasure to see you again." She speaks, her voice calm and gentle.

"Thank you, Lucinda." Rias says, turning to the group. "Guys, this is Lucinda Lucifage. She's Sylvia and Grayfia's younger sister."

"It is an honor to meet the friends of my Lady Rias." Lucinda says as she lifts her head. At seeing Kai, she smiles. "You must be Kai, my sister Grayfia speaks highly of you."

"I'm glad to hear it, it's a pleasure." Kai said, smiling her way.

"Of course. Please, follow me inside." Lucinda said, as they all followed her inside. As they walked the halls, maids and butlers lined the sides of the hall, all with their heads bowed.

"Rias! Rias, you're here!" A young voice yelled out, as a young boy runs closer to them. When he reaches Rias, he clutches onto her tightly, as she returns the gesture happily.

"My Millicas, how you've grown." She said with a smile, as the young boy smiles up at her.

"Who's the kid? A little brother?" Issei asks, but Rias shakes her head.

"No, he's my brothers son." Rias stated.

"That would make him your nephew, right?" Asia asks, Rias nodding in confirmation.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Rias gestures, as Millicas stands straight with a calming smile.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Millicas Gremory. I hope we can get along." He said, earning smiles from Asia and Xenovia.

"So polite."

"Handsome with manners, he'll grow to be a charmer I'm sure."

Dinner with the Gremory family was eventful for sure, at least for Kai. Stopping another fight within his own group was the usual, but in front of guests, he had to take...drastic measures. Honestly, dragging two teenagers, who are almost adults, out of the dining room and into the hallway wasn't something he wanted to do.

Now, it was the following morning, as the Gremory peerage stood out front of the Gremory Estate, with Azazel, Kai and his team standing in front of them. The Gremory team were all in training clothing, as were the Seven Deadly Sins, in their own styles of training clothing.

"Alright, some of you may hae believed you would be spending your vacation doing nothing, but that is not the case. 20 days, thats how long we have for training, and none of it will be wasted." Kai spoke, as he looked them all over. His eye's landed and stopped on Rias. "You're time will be spent on learning battle tactics. As the King of your peerage, learning different ways of battle for your team will come a long way. The other half of your time will be spent learning magic control, so Mio will be helping you in that regard."

Rias turned to look at Mio, who held a passive look on her face. Kai slowly turned his head, looking towards Akeno.

"In general for you Akeno, learning how to use all of your powers and abilities is the best for you right now. Learning more magic attacks would also do you well, so I'm having Irene help you in those regards. Irene knows more than just dragon related magic, so she'll do well to help you in this regard. You'll be having another trainer, but you'll meet them soon enough." Akeno looked Kai in the eye, and instantly knew who he was talking about.

His face was serious, but his eye's still held comfort for her. Seeing the look, she gave a deep breathe of air before she nodded her head. Kai nodded back, before turning to Kiba.

"As for you Prince Charming." The two males gave small smiles at the playful nickname. "There are lots of different styles of of swordplay, and you know only one of them. Not only that, but your speed and defenses can both become better. When you first starting learning from Sirzechs' knight, you only learned the basics. So know, you'll work under him again, and learn much, much more."

"I understand. I'll do my absolute best." Kiba said with a strong nod. Kai nodded back, before he turned to Xenovia.

"Xenovia, you focus more on your strength and power, which in certain fights may work, but not all. Technique is a major factor in a sword battle, and while you do have some, it could be better." Kai explained, turning to Erza. "Erza is a master of many different swordplay techniques. With her helping you, you'll only become greaater." Xenovia gave a simple nod, as Erza looked at her with curiosity.

"Alright Koneko, your fighting style is normally that of a brawler, so I'll be having Michael here help you grow stronger and better. Warning in advance, if he does annoy you to great extents, do what ever you wish to him."

"That's assuming she's be able t-" Michael stopped as Kai turned to him. The look told him he had enough of his antics for the rest of the week at least.

"Anyways..." Kai started with a sigh. "Adding your senjutsu into your fighting style will only make you better, so of course, Kuroka will continue to train you in the use of such abilities." Koneko looked to her sister, who gave her a thumbs up and a small smile. "Seeing as she's mastered such arts, it'll only do good for you." Kai explained. Koneko felt determination go through her as she nodded her head.

"Alright Asia, you are the healer of the group, so that's where you're training will go. We'll want you to be able to use your sacred gear better, such as healing someone from afar." Kai explained, as he looked towards Yuuma. "She may not look like it, but Yuuma is the healer of my team as well as a brawler. She'll be teaching you some new healing techniques. Do try to endure her teasing personality, and focus on learning."

"Of course! I'll do my best!" Asia said with her always cheerful personality. Kai gave her a brotherly smile, as he turned towards Issei.

"Finally, you." Kai said, as he turned to look behind him and up in the sky. "You said he's on his way, right?" Kai asked Azazel.

"Yeah. He should be here soon." Azazel answered, as Issei grew a confused expression.

"Who?"

"Just a minute." Kai answered, before the winds seemed to pick up. A giant figure was seen in the distance. As it got closer, they all saw the wings as he soon landed. The giant dragon stared down at them with crossed arms. "Tannin, so good to see you again."

"Kai, a pleasure young dragon." Kai chuckled at the dragons nickname for him, as he turned to Issei.

"This will be your trainer for the next twenty days Issei." Kai stated, as Issei stared up at the dragon in a bit of fright.

"If I may ask, young dragon. This boy possesses the Red Dragon Emperor. Would it not work for him to recieve training from the dragon himself?" Tannin asked as Kai looked up at the giant beast.

"True, he does possess Ddraig, but he wouldn't recieve the actual dragons training. You would be able to do so easily, as a very strong dragon. Do try not to kill him. Near death situations are fine." Kai explained and stated, as Issei looked at him in shock at his words.

"Near death!?"

"Hehe, understood young dragon." Tannin said, as he grabbed Issei by the back of his shirt. The young boy cried out in shock.

"Issei, enough." Kai said sternly, as Issei looked at him. "You want to be stronger don't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then man up! Put up or shup up, that's how this works. Work hard, become stronger. Got it?" Kai said with crossed arms. Issei quickly gained his barrings, nodding his head.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good!" Kai looked from Issei to Tannin.

"I'm sure there's a mountain range just North of here you can use. That is of the Gremory domain, but it's fine for use, Rias?" Kai asked, turning to the redhead.

"Of course. If it's needed for training, there should be no issue." Rias stated, as Kai nodded.

"Then I will return the boy in 20 human days." Tannin said, his wings spreading as he took flight.

"Kai." Azazel called out, as Kai turned to him. "I wanted to let you know you'd be doing some training as well."

"What for?" Kai asked.

"Well, remember back at the meeting between our three factions? You took on a new form, mixing your Demi-God and Draconic DNA. It got me thinking...what would happen if you take your Fallen Angel DNA and added it onto the new form?" Azazel questioned. Kai looked down at the ground, thinking it over.

"I never thought about it...it could most definitely work, but it would take training as you said. What type of training do you think I'd need?" Kai asked.

"Truly, I don't know, but I know someone who does." Azazel said, as a roar was heard in the distance. Kai looked up, seeing a giant dragon, a bit larger than Tannin in size. It was covered in black scales, light blue runes covering each scale. It eye's were a souless white, as it roared again to reveal it's sharp teeth. It had a total of 6 wings, 3 different pairs, as it also had a spiked tail.

It landed on the ground, on all fours as it went up to it's hind legs. It began to shrink, as it's body was covered in a bright blue light. Soon enough, the figure was now a human. The light disappeared to show a human male, standing a few inches taller than Kai.

The man had dark grey hair, his bangs light blue just like the runes of the scales. His eye's were dark red, as a red tattoo was under and above his right eye. He was shirtless, but did have a ripped dark blue cloak over his shoulder. His trousers are baggy and dark blue just like the cloak, as they are tucked into black military styled boots.

"It's been quite a while, Kai."

"have we met?" Kai asked, as the man chuckled.

"You may not remember, but I met you when you were just a baby, in fact it was my name your mother wanted to name you after." The man said. "My name is Imithea, an old friend of your mothers."

"How well did you know my mother?" Kai asked.

"Quite well. We were training partners in our younger days. She was like a sister to me, truly she was." Imithea said with a warming smile. "Finish this up, and we can set forth for your training." Imithea stated, making Kai nod as he turned to them all.

"Alright everyone, you all have your assignments, make sure to train Rias and her peerage well." The members of the seven all nodded, as Imithea transformed back into his dragon form. Kai simply allowed his own dragon wings to sprout, as Imithea took the sky. Kai followed after him, wondering just what would be in store for him.


End file.
